Retour vers le passé
by Serleena
Summary: Fic what if. Clara Miles est de retour chez elle après son voyage temporel, c'est bien. Junon a été vaincue, tant mieux. Pour autant, tout ne va pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Suite de Ciel mon ancêtre.
1. Te retrouver

**Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite de Ciel mon ancêtre, qu'il n'est pas indispensable de lire pour comprendre (mais si le cœur vous en dit).**

 **Par contre et comme indiqué, c'est une fic what if : que se serait-il passé si finalement Clara Miles ne parvenait pas à tourner la page avec Ezio. La relation entre elle et Shaun ne s'est donc pas faite.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Italie, renaissance.

Assis à une fenêtre, le maître assassin Ezio Auditore s'amusait, si l'on peut dire, à faire tourner un miroir de toilette entre ses doigts. Dehors le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Le Florentin immobilisa le miroir, observant son reflet comme si quelque chose d'autre devait s'y trouver. Il poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait rien. Il le savait. Pourtant … une part de lui continuait à espérer. Ezio savait pourtant qu'ils s'étaient dit adieu. Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle, c'était Clara Miles. Une jeune femme brune assez particulière, en ce sens qu'elle était sa descendante vivant au vingt-et-unième siècle. Autrement dit, ils n'auraient jamais dû se connaître. Seulement Clara avait développé un don spécial qui avait laissé ses collègues pantois.

En effet, en entrant en résonance avec l'ADN de son ancêtre via l'animus, elle avait été capable de s'y immerger profondément et d'établir un contact avec Ezio. La toute première fois, Clara lui avait sauvé la vie en le réveillant alors qu'un tueur était entré dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Auditore l'avait ensuite découverte dans le miroir accroché au mur. Stupéfait par le phénomène, l'Italien s'était approché. Clara dialogua avec lui depuis les miroirs présents à proximité, et sa voix était audible davantage dans la tête que de manière conventionnelle. En outre, seul Ezio possédait la capacité de la voir et l'entendre, Miles étant connectée à lui et à lui uniquement. La jeune femme lui avait apporté un soutien appréciable, avant d'approfondir son expérience.

Shaun Hastings, un de ses collègues avait découvert une pomme d'Eden en cristal de roche qui s'avéra posséder un pouvoir bien particulier : lorsque Clara l'avait touché alors que l'objet s'illuminait, elle s'était retrouvée projetée dans l'Italie du seizième siècle. Droit sur Auditore plus précisément. Connaissant la brunette, il avait accepté de la garder à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils avaient lutté contre la famille Borgia, et recherché la pomme de cristal à cette époque afin de renvoyer la demoiselle chez elle. En théorie, voilà ce qu'ils étaient censés accomplir. En pratique eh bien … tous deux avaient développé une attirance mutuelle. Le charme d'Ezio, son courage, sa noblesse d'âme, puis le sens de l'humour de Miles, son écoute et sa compréhension, son soutien et le fait qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de charme, le temps passé ensemble tout ceci avait contribué à les rapprocher plus que nécessaire.

Sauf que l'un et l'autre savait pertinemment qu'une relation entre eux n'était pas raisonnable. Chacun avait son combat à mener à son époque respective, sans parler de ce lien de sang existant bien qu'infime. Et voilà : une fois la pomme récupérée et modifiée par Minerve en personne, Clara était partie.

« _Cela fait cinq mois déjà. Elle me manque. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de lui parler d'une chose concernant la confrérie, ou mes doutes._ » pensa Ezio, les yeux rivés à son reflet.

En tant qu'Assassin, et parce qu'elle avait assisté à la première partie de sa vie qui l'avait vu devenir ce qu'il était, Clara était à ses yeux celle qui le comprenait le mieux en dehors de sa famille. Encore qu'Ezio ne se confiait guère à sa mère et à sa sœur, fierté masculine d'une part, et puis Claudia n'était pas la meilleure oreille de l'autre : pas très patiente pour commencer et son grand-frère avait tendance à croire qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un roc. Bref. Ezio reposa le miroir sur la commode à côté.

La nuit était près de tomber à présent. Si elle le voyait en cet instant, nul doute que Clara lui lancerait une petite taquinerie. Cela le ferait sourire, il lui expliquerait ce qui le tracassait et elle lui donnerait un conseil ou bien tâcherait de le dérider. Notamment par des chatouilles.

Ezio sourit. Dire qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il s'efforçait de si bien cacher par hasard … et Miles ne s'était pas gênée pour lui en offrir plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il appuya la tête contre la vitre. Tout ceci était terminé à présent. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Auditore tourna les yeux vers le lit. Miles l'avait occupé les quelques fois où tous deux avaient séjourné à la Rose Fleurie. Depuis, Ezio interdisait formellement que qui que ce soit dorme, et même entre dans cette chambre. Le brun en conservait d'ailleurs la clé avec lui. Il quitta la fenêtre, puis se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Il y avait encore un peu de son odeur … Ezio soupira. Il fallait décidément que ça passe ces sentiments. Seulement quand messere Auditore tombait amoureux, il ne faisait pas semblant. Dire qu'il pensait ne plus connaître une telle chose après Cristina. Bon, c'était encore parti en eau de boudin mais enfin …

* * *

Temps présent.

Depuis la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Miles, Shaun observait la jeune femme avec un air triste.

« _Voilà bien un mois au moins qu'elle est rentrée. Et elle en est toujours au même point._ » pensa-t-il.

Clara était en effet allongée sur le dos, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. La brune avait réglé le cas de Junon de manière astucieuse, avec l'aide de Minerve, cependant elle restait étrangement silencieuse depuis, limite mutique ( _ndla : refus de parler suite à un choc psychologique_ ). Et Hastings savait très bien pourquoi. Miles pensait à Ezio. La brune n'avait mentionné que les grandes lignes de son aventure italienne, mais il pressentait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui. L'informaticien était bien placé pour la comprendre : il en éprouvait pour elle.

S'il n'avait pas été des plus courtois à l'arrivée de Miles, il avait par la suite tenté de faire amende honorable après la disparition de la brunette. Malgré tout, Clara restait distante avec lui. Shaun s'écarta de la porte et revint auprès de Rebecca qui compilait des données sur un ordinateur portable.

« Alors comment va-t-elle ?» interrogea la brune sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Toujours pareil. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en remets pas.» répondit Shaun en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil.

Rebecca nota l'amertume dans la voix de son collègue. Elle cessa de taper puis tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolée Shaun.» dit-elle.

« Et moi donc.»

Crane connaissait les sentiments de l'historien vis-à-vis de l'Assassine. Elle avait remarqué les petits regards qu'il lui lançait parfois. Mais c'était surtout quand elle avait disparu que c'était devenue une évidence. Las, cet amour paraissait à sens unique.

Dans sa chambre, Clara poussa un soupir. Elle ressentait un vide depuis son retour, qui semblait comme accentué depuis cette histoire avec Junon. Ezio lui manquait, beaucoup, affreusement. L'ancien sujet 17 avait fait son possible pour l'oublier, en vain. Il était toujours là quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit prêt à ressurgir à la moindre occasion. Surtout que dans la tête de Miles, Auditore était associé aux fragments d'Eden. Autant dire qu'elle se rappelait de lui souvent. Trop souvent. Plus le temps passait, plus cela devait insupportable.

« _Bon allez, faut que je me bouge un peu. Je vais aller danser, ça va me changer les idées._ » songea Miles.

La brune se leva. Avant d'être gentiment invitée chez Abstergo, Miles enseignait la danse tahitienne. Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire. Elle en sortit un paréo violet ainsi que le haut assorti puis se changea. Ceci fait, Miles se rendit dans une autre salle de l'entrepôt où les Assassins avaient établi leur base. Shaun recracha son thé en la voyant passer. Il connaissait son ancien métier, l'avait déjà vu danser depuis son retour toutefois, cela lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose de la découvrir ainsi. Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie, puis se leva pour la suivre. Elle n'était pas la seule à qui cela changeait les idées.

« Attends moi !» interpella Rebecca en accourant.

« Tiens tu viens aussi cette fois ?» fit Shaun en se retournant.

« Ouais, je trouve que c'est joli comme tout cette danse.»

Tous deux approchèrent de la salle où se trouvait Miles. Mais si Shaun avait l'habitude de voir en cachette, sa collègue s'annonça franchement.

« Coucou ! On peut te regarder danser ?» lança Rebecca, à l'embarras de Shaun.

Embarras temporaire, car il aurait tout de même une meilleure vue que depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Si vous voulez oui.» répondit laconiquement Clara.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur, relié à deux enceintes. Ceci fait, elle alla se positionner à genoux au centre de la salle, dos aux spectateurs. Rebecca s'assit en tailleur, Shaun s'appuya au mur. Les premières notes d'un tambour résonnèrent. Clara remua les hanches au même rythme puis se releva.

La musique s'accéléra. Petit à petit, Clara sentit ses soucis s'envoler. Il n'y avait plus que la danse.

« Mais comment t'arrive à bouger aussi vite ? A genoux, sur une jambe, sur la pointe des pieds ...» lança Rebecca à la fin.

« Avec de l'entraînement tout simplement.»

Shaun de son côté, se prit à rêver qu'elle ne dansait que pour lui. Comme à chaque fois cependant, cela lui parut trop court.

« _Me rappelle qu'Ezio aurait aimé voir ça._ » songea Clara.

Et … merde. Bon, ben y'avait plus qu'à continuer et puis c'est tout.

* * *

Italie de la Renaissance.

« Ezio ! Tu viens on va être en retard !» clama Claudia depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

« Hein ? Où ça ?» demanda Ezio en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Chez Bartolomeo enfin ! Nous devons aller voir son bébé tu as oublié ?» fit Claudia.

« Oh oui c'est vrai. J'arrive.»

Ezio se changea, puis rejoignit sa sœur hors de la Rose Fleurie. Ils prirent chacun une monture puis firent route vers le château d'Alviano. Claudia jeta un œil à son grand-frère. Il était renfermé depuis le départ de Clara. Et elle avouait qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. S'il l'aimait vraiment pourquoi diable n'allait-il pas la rejoindre ? Tout le monde souhaitait qu'il soit heureux avant tout. Claudia pouvait reprendre la tête des Assassins, ou bien Machiavelli. Chacun reconnaissait que le brun en avait fait suffisamment. On le lui avait fait remarquer, mais Ezio interdisait désormais que l'on mentionne le sujet devant lui.

Claudia soupira. Á croire qu'il se complaisait dans ses états d'âmes. Quelque temps plus tard, ils franchirent la herse du château. Un des mercenaires les mena auprès du maître des lieux.

« Bonjour tous les deux.» fit Pantasilea en les accueillant.

Bartolomeo pour sa part, était assis à une table sur laquelle le couffin portant le nouveau-né était déposé. Le chevalier gagatisait devant l'enfant. Ce qui arracha un sourire à Ezio.

« Tiens salut ! Vous venez dire bonjour à mon fils ?» lança d'Alviano.

« Évidemment !» sourit Claudia.

Elle approcha ensuite du couffin pour saluer le petit, qui referma les yeux.

« Il est beau hein ? Et déjà costaud. Ce sera un grand chevalier.» clama Bartolomeo.

Pantasilea vint entourer les épaules de son mari. Elle et Claudia entamèrent bientôt une conversation. Ezio de son côté, approcha un peu mais resta à distance de la table.

« Tu peux venir voir plus près tu sais, il ne va pas te manger.» lança le chevalier.

« Je sais merci.» répondit Ezio.

Ezio approcha un peu plus, se retrouvant à croiser les prunelles du bébé. Il adressa ses félicitations aux parents.

« Alors et toi ? Tu t'y mets quand ? Pourquoi pas avec la jolie brunette de la dernière fois ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre non ?» reprit le châtelain en tapant sur l'épaule d'Auditore.

Ces paroles jetèrent comme un froid dans la salle. Ezio détourna le regard, non sans pouvoir dissimuler la tristesse qui y passa. Pantasilea fusilla son mari du regard, qui en lui rendit un surprit. Ben quoi ?

« Clara est partie depuis cinq mois maintenant.» répondit Ezio tout en se dégageant.

« Oh.» comprit Bartolomeo.

Ah la gaffe, se dit-il. Il se rappela que sa femme lui avait mentionné ce détail, et surtout qu'Ezio n'aimait pas qu'on en parle. Claudia jeta un regard désolé à son frère, qui pour le coup s'éloigna de la tablée.

« Euh … et que dirais-tu d'aller passer nos troupes en revue hein ?» proposa Bartolomeo pour changer de sujet.

« Va bene.»

Ezio suivit son ami à l'extérieur. Il écouta ensuite distraitement son camarade parler de fortifications. Il n'avait plus pensé à Clara depuis le début de la journée, et voilà que ce grand gaffeur venait de lui rouvrir le cœur. Pourquoi ses sentiments mettaient-ils autant de temps à s'en aller ? C'était vraiment pénible par moments. Ezio tâcha de se recentrer sur le bavardage de son ami.

* * *

« La voilà.» dit Clara.

La jeune femme se trouvait pour le moment dans un autre Q.G des Assassins. Elle tenait dans sa main la pomme d'Eden en cristal qui l'avait envoyée à la rencontre de son ancêtre. Miles observa l'objet.

« Que comptes-tu en faire au juste ?» lança une voix.

Clara tourna la tête pour découvrir son père, William. Il avait rejoint sa fille suite à la disparition de Lucy Stillman, avait découvert l'extraordinaire don de Clara. Il en avait même été témoin lorsqu'elle avait noué le contact avec Connor, un amérindien vivant au XVIIIème siècle. Cet épisode avait contribué à rapprocher le père et la fille.

« Je ne sais pas trop encore. Juste … que je commence à saturer.» répondit la brune en regardant la pomme.

William fronça les sourcils, puis arrondit les yeux.

« Es-tu en train de me dire … que tu songes à renouveler l'expérience ?»

Sa fille garda le silence. Mais en effet, cette idée lui revenait de plus en souvent. Toutefois, c'était une décision qui demandait mûre réflexion. Clara prit une inspiration puis reposa la pomme. Elle réactiva le système de sécurité.

« Nous commençons tout juste à nous entendre à nouveau. Alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas la bêtise de changer les protections.» dit-elle.

« Mais Clara, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Ezio vivait dans un autre pays. Il est dans le passé. Cinq siècles plus tôt.» reprit Miles père en la suivant.

« Non sans rire ? Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait se voir d'un simple coup de DeLorean. Je vais devoir annuler mon rendez-vous avec Marty et Doc Brown. Heureusement que t'es là.» rétorqua Clara.

William roula des yeux. N'empêche que cette nouvelle était préoccupante. Si jamais sa fille la mettait en œuvre … et elle en était bien capable. D'un autre côté, il était au courant que la brune n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. L'expérience temporelle de Clara était classée secret absolu, et seuls ceux qui avaient été témoins de l'affaire étaient au courant. Mais … qu'allait-il dire si elle repartait dans le passé ? Désolé elle s'offre un week-end dans la renaissance, veuillez ne plus repasser ? Clara sortit du Q.G après avoir salué son père. Miles l'arrêta.

« Si jamais tu … enfin tu sais, j'ose espérer que tu préviendras ton vieux père ?» demanda-t-il.

La question la fit sourire.

« Bien sûr papa, le contraire ne me viendrait pas à l'idée.»

William s'autorisa un petit sourire. Mais il était inquiet. Clara pour sa part, rentra. Elle avait du pain sur la planche désormais. La jeune femme fit un crochet à la bibliothèque. Elle y emprunta des livres relatifs à la renaissance italienne, historiques ou des romans. Une fois entrée, Clara lut ces livres avec attention. Elle affina ses recherches avec la base de données de l'Animus, et celle compilée par Shaun sur la période. Miles s'informa sur les mœurs, les coutumes, la place de la religion, la nourriture, les avancées de la médecine etc. Si elle devait prendre une décision, il fallait toutes les informations possibles. Pas question que cela soit sur un coup de tête.

Cela lui prit des semaines de tout assimiler. Pendant qu'elle y était, Clara prit également des cours de couture. Une chose toujours utile. Ceci, ainsi qu'un livre de plantes médicinales. Miles apprit le nom des plantes d'Europe, où les trouver puis comment les préparer. Le temps passa encore. Si Clara donnait l'impression d'aller mieux, son activité ne passa pas inaperçue. Shaun qui notamment gardait toujours un œil sur elle avait fini par comprendre. Elle se renseignait sur une période bien précise. Voici qui confirmait ses soupçons.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle … qu'elle irait le rejoindre ?» demanda Rebecca un soir.

« Pourquoi potasser sur la renaissance italienne sinon. Sans doute va-t-elle réutiliser la pomme de cristal.» répondit Hastings.

« Mais comment ? Est-ce que c'est possible au moins ?»

« Je l'ignore. Cependant je suis sûr qu'elle va essayer.»

Clara referma le livre qu'elle venait de terminer. S'adapter à une période aussi éloignée que le seizième siècle n'allait pas être évident. Par chance, les Assassins vivant dans l'ombre ils avaient une plus grande liberté. Elle allait renoncer à beaucoup de choses. Et puis … il fallait aussi qu'Ezio veuille encore d'elle. Si oui, que cela fonctionne entre eux. Ceci toutefois, Miles ne le saurait qu'une fois face à lui.

« _La pomme a été modifiée par Minerve pour que je puisse rentrer à mon époque. Mais a-t-elle effacé ce qui permettait d'aller dans le passé ? Je ne le saurais sûrement qu'à la date anniversaire de sa programmation première._ » pensa la brune.

Autrement dit, pas avant un an. L'Assassine décida de profiter de ce temps d'attente pour se familiariser un maximum avec la manière de vivre d'Ezio et donc de la mettre en pratique. Cela ne se ferait que dans le cadre de son foyer pour plus de tranquillité. Ainsi, elle saurait si elle était réellement capable de s'adapter.

* * *

Le jour J, William Miles se rendit dans le département contenant les artefacts d'Eden. Comme il l'avait pressenti, sa fille s'y trouvait déjà devant la pomme en cristal. L'objet s'était justement mis à scintiller. Clara enveloppa la sphère dans un linge.

« Tu as pris ta décision ?» dit-il.

C'était plus un constat qu'une réelle question.

« Oui papa. Je vais y aller. J'ai passé les derniers mois à y réfléchir, à apprendre, à essayer. Je suis prête.»

William poussa un soupir. Ainsi donc, son enfant partait. Clara mit la sphère dans un sac en bandoulière, puis approcha de son père.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, tout ira bien. Et … si ma théorie est exacte, je pourrais venir passer mes vacances dans le futur.» dit-elle.

« Ce serait une bonne chose. Bien soit heureuse ma fille.»

Père et fille s'étreignirent. Clara quitta ensuite le QG. Elle retrouva Shaun et Rebecca. La brune avait rassemblé ce dont elle aurait besoin une fois dans le passé dans son sac. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste l'indispensable. Elle posa la pomme sur une table.

« Oh. Tu … tu y vas ?» demanda Rebecca.

« Oui. Je voulais simplement vous dire au revoir, et que j'ai été contente d'être des vôtres.»

« Pareil pour moi Clara. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.» fit Rebecca.

« Oui bonne chance.» ajouta Shaun.

Clara les remercia, puis posa la main sur la pomme de cristal. Comme la dernière fois, cette dernière s'illumina, envoyant une intense lumière. Lorsque cela cessa, la brune n'était plus là. Shaun poussa un profond soupir. Voilà … elle avait prit sa décision.

De son côté, Ezio était retourné à Florence. Il ne se sentait chez lui qu'ici. Lorenzo de Medici lui avait indiqué une petite maison à vendre dans un quartier non loin. Le Florentin s'en était porté acquéreur et venait de finir son emménagement. Il acheva la cuisson de son dîner, puis se servit une assiette. L'Italien s'installa puis entama son dîner. Ce retour aux sources serait sans nul doute bénéfique. Il prenait un peu de temps pour lui, sa sœur gérant la confrérie assistée de Machiavelli. En théorie, tout irait bien.

 _BOUM !_

Ezio arrondit les yeux, fourchette en bouche. En théorie. Forcément.

« _Ça vient de l'étage on dirait._ » pensa-t-il en reposant ses couverts.

Il saisit son épée qu'il ceignit rapidement. L'Assassin bondit ensuite en direction de l'étage, heureusement non fermé par un mur. Il grimpa et se hissa sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Doucement, il passa de l'autre côté.

« Ow ! Ah j'aurais dû demander l'option atterrissage en douceur !» entendit-il.

Ezio se figea. Cette voix et façon de parler … ce n'était quand même pas … Il entrouvrit la porte en face de lui. Il distingua une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

« _Bon, vu le style de la maison je dois être à la bonne époque. Mais où peut bien se trouver ..._ »

« Clara ?»

La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir son ancêtre.

« Ezio !»

Son cœur se remit à battre en le revoyant. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait quitté. Ezio la dévisagea un instant.

« Bambina … mais … pourquoi es-tu revenue ?» s'étonna-t-il.

Pas que cela le dérange de la revoir, seulement il pensait que ce ne serait plus le cas. Clara lui sourit avec douceur.

« Alors voyons : qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'attirer dans l'Italie de la Renaissance hmm ? L'architecture ? La beauté des paysages ? Ou plutôt … celle d'un Italien ?»

Ezio sourit et se sentit rougir. Tiens, voilà longtemps …

« Tu es donc revenue pour moi ?»

« Oui. Je sais bien que … normalement je n'aurais pas dû. Seulement, j'en ai eu assez de … eh bien de ton absence.» avoua Clara en croisant les bras.

Auditore sentit la couleur de son visage s'accentuer, ainsi que l'accélération de son cœur.

« Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de revenir. J'y ai bien réfléchi crois-moi, j'ai étudié tout ce que je pouvais de ton époque afin de choisir en toute connaissance de cause. En espérant … que tu veuilles toujours de moi.»

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire.

« Ma naturalmente que je veux toujours de toi, bambina mia.»

Clara s'en ressentie soulagée. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.» taquina-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

« Pas plus que toi, bambina.» rétorqua Ezio.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille puis l'attira à lui. Le Florentin respira son parfum avec bonheur. Clara retrouva cette senteur enivrante et rassurante à la fois.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.» murmura-t-elle.

« Toi aussi bambina. Je ne saurais te dire combien ça me touche que tu sois revenue.»

Ezio lui pencha la tête en arrière, la contempla un instant avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin ! Enfin ce fichu vide disparaissait pour laisser place à une joie certaine.

« Ti amo, bambina mia.» chuchota-t-il.

« Ti amo aussi, papy.»

« Et allez ça recommence !»

Hey, what did you expect ?

« Un peu mon neveu ! Et j'ai autre chose à rattraper !» lança Clara avec un sourire sadique.

« Clara non !» s'exclama Ezio en sentant ses doigts le chatouiller.

Il lui saisit les poignets et les écarta de lui.

« Roh allez ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps !»

« Niente !»

« Mmmh pas grave, je trouverais bien un moyen.»

Ezio soupira doucement. Il la relâcha avec précaution.

« Sur une note plus sérieuse, je suppose qu'il va falloir te fournir quelques bricoles.» remarqua Ezio.

« Des vêtements surtout.» acquiesça Clara.

« Va bene nous irons demain. As-tu mangé bambina ?»

« Non, je suis partie en milieu d'après-midi. Au fait, quand sommes-nous au juste ?»

« Le 3 janvier 1504.»

« Tiens ? Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas éliminé Cesare encore.» réalisa Miles.

« Non … mais je sais quand et où le retrouver. Mais dis-moi, ton retour ne va-t-il pas faire tomber ton plan à l'eau pour Junon ?» questionna Ezio.

Car son retour dans le passé modifiait certainement les choses.

« Je ne crois pas. Je suis partie après de toute manière, en créant probablement une boucle temporelle. On peut supposer que je vais naître dans le futur comme prévu, et que l'histoire va se répéter jusqu'à un certain point. Dans tous les cas, j'étais la pièce manquante. Si je ne suis pas là, Junon l'aura dans l'os.» exposa Clara.

« Infatti. Quelle histoire quand j'y repense : nous avons tous été impliqués pour transmettre un code afin que cette bonne femme soit libre. Elle a joué avec des centaines de vies.»

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Les Précurseurs ont calculé et choisi le scénario le plus probable. Mais Junon … a choisi son propre dénouement. Tu sais, les humains étaient des esclaves pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont créés. Donc je suppose que niveau remord ça n'a pas dû peser grand-chose dans la balance.»

« Des esclaves ? Mais comment en est-on sortis ?» continua Ezio.

« Hmmm … je n'ai pas tout saisi encore. J'ai juste entrevu Adam et Ève s'enfuir. Ève tenait une pomme d'Eden, qu'elle venait de dérober. Tous deux avaient une petite particularité … leur peau … elle était parcourue de bandes irisées. Ce détail a sûrement son importance, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement.»

« Et les Templiers voudraient qu'on retourne à cet état d'esclave. Ils sont complètement fous.» reprit Ezio, avec dégoût.

Clara approuva. Auditore proposa ensuite à la jeune femme de partager son repas. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

 _Niente = rien du tout_

 _Ti amo = je t'aime_

 _Infatti = en effet_

 _Naturalmente = bien sûr_


	2. Vie d'Assassin

**Clara s'initie à la vie de son ancêtre ... et ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ezio prit son assiette, puis en déversa la moitié dans une qu'il tendit à Clara.

« Je n'avais prévu que pour une personne, désolé.» informa-t-il.

« Ça je me doute oui. À moins que tu ne dînes avec une personne imaginaire. T'en fais donc pas pour ça, va.»

Elle prit place en face de lui, puis piocha un premier aliment.

« Ce n'est pas bon ?» s'enquit Ezio en voyant son air songeur.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je m'habitue au goût. Comme à tout le reste d'ailleurs.»

La brunette poursuivit son repas. Elle avait tenté de recréer certains mets de l'époque chez elle, mais les ingrédients restaient différents et somme toute pas faciles à dénicher. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Quoi qu'elle aie pu tenter, elle savait que seul le temps pourrait l'aider. Or Miles avait désormais toute la vie devant elle. Ou autant que faire se peut. Le dîner terminé, elle aida son ancêtre à débarrasser puis à nettoyer.

« Dis-moi, vu que tu es ici est-ce que tu continues à diriger la confrérie ou pas du tout ?» interrogea Clara.

« Je suis revenu à Florence pour me reposer un peu. Et … tenter de … comment dire ? Me remettre des sentiments que j'avais pour toi.» avoua Ezio un peu gêné.

« Bon ben ça c'est râpé. Tant mieux pour moi.» répondit Clara en souriant.

« Si ! Je préfère également cette alternative. Autrement, je ne me suis pas retiré de la vie d'Assassin. Comme tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure, il me reste encore un combat à mener.»

Miles termina d'essuyer la vaisselle. Sur le chemin menant au salon, elle l'informa désirer faire partie de la confrérie à part entière.

« Bene bambina. J'ai eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre et selon moi, tu peux déjà accéder au statut d'Assassin.» accepta Ezio.

« Ah non, pas de favoritisme. Si je veux être acceptée et respectée comme il se doit je dois gravir les échelons comme tout le monde. Par contre, si tu voulais bien te charger ma formation cela m'arrangerais.» contredit Clara en levant les mains.

« Entendu. J'avoue que je préfère t'avoir à l'œil.» sourit le brun.

« Moi aussi … t'as un peu trop tendance à te fourrer dans le pétrin, l'ancêtre.» répliqua Clara.

Ezio roula des yeux avec amusement. Une fois assis dans des fauteuils, il lui donna des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle avait connus. Elle marqua son étonnement face à la paternité de Bartolomeo.

« Ben ! Bon courage au petit.»

« Oh Bartolomeo n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il a juste un sacré caractère.»

« C'est exactement à ça que je pensais. J'espère qu'il a au moins un hochet normal, et pas une dague.»

Tous deux bavardèrent encore un moment, passant ainsi une agréable soirée. Plus tard, Auditore rattrapa la jeune femme à l'étage, la retenant par la taille.

« Hop hop hop où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?»

« Eh bien tu vas rire, mais en général quand on se souhaite la bonne nuit c'est pour aller dormir. Si surprenant que cela paraisse je vais donc dans une chambre.» répondit Miles un peu étonnée.

« J'entends bien bambina mia, c'est que tu ailles dans une autre chambre que la mienne qui me dérange. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi.» précisa Ezio avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Aaaah. Mais tu sais que la dernière fois que l'on a dormi ensemble, on ne voulait plus se lever. T'es donc prêt à prendre le risque ?» sourit Clara en lui caressant la tête.

« La vie d'un Assassin est faite de risques.»

« Alors dans ce cas, allons dormir à nos risques et périls.»

Elle le suivit dans la chambre. Clara se pelotonna ensuite contre Ezio, qui l'enlaça avec un soupir d'aise.

* * *

Le soleil se chargea de le réveiller le jour suivant. La première chose qu'Auditore remarqua, c'était le lit vide.

« Clara ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le Florentin se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre. Il appela sa compagne.

« Je suis là.» fit la brune, non sans s'étonner face à son ton inquiet.

Ezio soupira de soulagement en la découvrant en bas des escaliers. Il descendit rapidement la rejoindre.

« Te voilà. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que ton arrivée n'avait été encore qu'un rêve.» expliqua-t-il en l'enlaçant.

« Oh c'est mignon. Mais sois tranquille, je ne partirais que pour effectuer des missions. Quoique je pourrais t'emmener en vacances dans le futur, si ça se trouve.»

L'Assassin la relâcha, puis alla se vêtir pendant qu'elle mettait le couvert pour le petit-déjeuner. Deux heures plus tard, ils arpentaient les rues de Florence afin de pourvoir Clara d'habits d'époque. Un tailleur prit ses mesures, puis proposa certains articles disponibles. La brune passa une robe émeraude avant de quitter l'échoppe.

« Molto bene. Les vêtements c'est fait, reste le nécessaire de toilette et les chaussures.» récapitula Ezio.

« Encore merci de te charger de l'addition.» dit Clara, accrochée à son bras.

« C'est bien normal, bambina.»

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Ezio avait prévu de raccourcir son séjour dans sa ville natale du fait de l'arrivée de la brune. Dans deux jours ils retourneraient à Rome afin que la jeune femme démarre son entraînement. L'animus lui avait permis d'acquérir des compétences, mais elle tenait à en vérifier l'usage en pratique. Auditore l'accompagnerait pour ses premières missions. En attendant, autant profiter l'un de l'autre sereinement.

Ce fut un Ezio rayonnant qui revint à Rome. Il trouva sa sœur au repaire de l'Île Tibérine, discutant avec Machiavelli.

« Buon giorno tout le monde !» clama-t-il.

Niccolo et Claudia lui retournèrent un regard surpris. Eh bien quel contraste tout d'un coup. Toutefois, la petite sœur d'Ezio comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'elle aperçut Clara juste derrière.

« Ah d'accord !» sourit-elle.

« Bonjour Claudia, Niccolo.» lança Miles.

« Clara Marques. Ainsi te voilà de retour dans notre bonne ville de Rome.» salua Machiavelli.

« Oui, et pour bien plus longtemps cette fois.» répondit la brune en enlaçant Ezio.

« Meraglivisio ! J'en avais assez d'avoir un croque-mort en guise de grand-frère.» commenta Claudia, soulagée.

« Hé là !» protesta Ezio.

« Blague à part, je souhaite intégrer l'ordre des Assassins du coin. Mais je tiens à commencer en bas de l'échelle.» annonça Clara.

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection, toutefois le dernier mot revient à Ezio.» répondit Machiavelli.

« Je suis d'accord, je me chargerais personnellement de sa formation.»

Claudia signala qu'un entraînement à l'arme blanche était sur le point de débuter. Clara demanda aussitôt à s'y joindre. Sa consœur l'amena dans un champ plus loin, destiné à la formation des Assassins. Il s'agissait d'un lancer de couteaux. Miles retrouva quelques recrues avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors de son premier séjour.

Du reste, Clara suivait sa formation avec assiduité. La jeune femme travaillait notamment son agilité et sa souplesse. Ezio lui permit de parfaire le maniement de l'épée ainsi que le tir à l'arc et à l'arbalète, tout comme le camouflage. Clara de son côté, enseignait à ceux qui le demandaient quelques mouvements de Krav maga. Concernant la vie de tous les jours, elle s'adaptait petit à petit. Grâce à son entraînement au XXIème siècle, elle arrivait à mieux se passer du confort de son époque. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Comme il l'avait annoncé, Auditore gardait toujours un œil sur sa demoiselle, que ce soit de loin ou de près. De près plutôt, car Clara avait parfois certaines poses ou gestes ambigus pour l'époque. C'était inconscient visiblement, des restes de sa vie dans le futur.

Ezio se rappela la fois où la miss avait dû interrompre son entraînement à cause d'un orage et était rentrée plus trempée qu'une éponge. Les habits collaient à son corps comme une seconde peau, et il avait bien eut l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Clara elle, n'était pas gênée qu'on la découvre ainsi, et fut également inconsciente du trouble de son mentor qui crut bien qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la prendre à même le sol. Il avait mit une bonne minute à réagir, toujours. Mais une fois revenu sur terre, Auditore s'était empressé de la cacher aux yeux de la confrérie. Car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle attirait les regards. Or ce n'était pas franchement le moment de provoquer un génocide. Vint ensuite le temps des premières missions. Ezio l'accompagna, la laissant prendre des initiatives et planifier ses attaques.

« Molto bene bambina mia, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux.» dit-il lorsqu'elle revint après avoir achevé sa cible.

« Grazie mille mentore chéri.» répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils revinrent au repaire. Là, ils se délestèrent de leur équipement avant de prendre un peu de repos. Clara alla rejoindre d'autres recrues avec lesquelles elles se mit à bavarder. Machiavelli vint faire le point aux côtés d'Ezio. Soudain, une voix tonna dans le repaire, que tous deux identifièrent rapidement.

« Bartolomeo.» lança Auditore.

« Alors vieille canaille ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta dulcinée était de retour !» lança le chevalier en le gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos à assommer un bœuf.

« KOF ! _Vieille canaille … et c'est lui qui dit ça._ Navré Bartolomeo. Mais j'ai été assez pris par sa formation.» répondit Ezio.

« Je vois. Il faut que vous me rendiez visite un de ces jours. Je pensais justement te demander d'être le parrain de mon fils.»

« Tu devrais plutôt demander à quelqu'un qui a une espérance de vie plus sûre.»

« Bwarf ! On risque tous de partir à n'importe quel moment.» répliqua d'Alviano en balayant l'air de la main.

Ezio accepta l'offre, et indiqua qu'il se rendrait chez lui dans deux jours. Bartolomeo se déclara satisfait, tapa sur la table puis quitta l'Île Tibérine. Vers la fin de la journée, Ezio raccompagna Clara dans une auberge pour y passer la nuit. Il l'informa de l'invitation de d'Alviano.

« Ah désolé, mais je vais devoir t'y rejoindre un peu plus tard. Je dois m'acheter quelques pièces d'équipement avec d'autres apprentis.» répondit Clara.

« Je peux t'attendre si ce n'est que ça.»

« Comme tu voudras.»

Miles vint ensuite se caler contre Ezio. Le jour suivant, il patienta au repaire le temps qu'elle fasse ses emplettes. Ensuite, ils se rendirent ensemble chez Bartolomeo. Il les accueillit avec emphase comme à son habitude, puis enjoignit Clara à venir admirer son rejeton.

« Regad' qui est lààà ! C'est ton papounet, mais voui !» lança Bartolomeo devant le couffin.

S'ensuivit une série de sons incompréhensibles sur une voix aiguë.

« Vous savez vous pouvez lui parler normalement, c'est pas un débile.» fit Clara assise juste à côté.

Le nouveau père la regarda interloqué, pendant qu'Ezio partait d'un grand éclat de rire. Pantasilea retint le sien.

« Je suis d'accord.» sourit-elle.

« Moui brrrrm ! Bon, si je te faisais visiter ma nouvelle salle d'armes, Ezio ?» proposa Bartolomeo en se levant, les joues rouges.

Auditore accepta bien volontiers. Ce faisant, un des mercenaires vint annoncer que les combats amicaux avaient débuté. Le maître des lieux hocha la tête. Il transmit la nouvelle à son invité, l'enjoignant à venir parier avec lui dans quelques minutes. Les hommes achevèrent la visite de la salle d'armes, puis retournèrent dans le château. Ezio chercha Clara.

« Où est-elle passée ? Enfin, je la retrouverais plus tard.»

L'Assassin descendit dans la salle réservée aux combats. Un match était justement en cours. Ezio découvrit deux mercenaires prendre une valse. Une silhouette fine virevoltait au milieu, vêtue de blanc … avec une capuche. Ezio se figea, les yeux ronds. Il entendit Bartolomeo acclamer ce combattant. Le Florentin secoua la tête puis attrapa vivement son ami et l'entraîna dans un coin.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends d'autoriser ma bambina à se battre contre tes gars ?» s'exclama-t-il agacé.

« Ta bambina ?» releva Bartolomeo sans comprendre.

« Clara !» précisa Ezio en montrant le centre de la pièce.

D'Alviano tourna la tête. Clara avait prit soin de camoufler ses formes féminines, et on ne les distinguaient pratiquement pas. De plus, elle avait un masque de tissu noir qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux.

« Aspetti ! T'es en train de me dire que ce qui fout une branlée à mes hommes depuis une demi-heure est une FEMME ?!» s'exclama d'Alviano ahuri.

« Si et pas n'importe laquelle ! La mienne ! Alors tu vas m'arrêter ça immediatamente je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée.»

« Et comment que je vais arrêter ça. Si mes hommes apprennent qu'ils se font laminer par une femme ils ne vont pas s'en remettre.»

Quel homme attentionné. Ezio lui darda un regard désapprobateur. Le chevalier sonna la fin des combats. Ses gars s'annoncèrent déçus, et un peu étonnés. Mais leur maître ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger et les renvoya à l'extérieur. D'Alviano se gratta la tête, puis jeta un œil à Clara qui baissait son masque. Miseria. Probablement un des meilleurs combattants qu'il aie jamais vu, et c'était une représentante de la gent féminine.

« Clara.» appela Ezio d'une voix froide.

« Ouiii ?»

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?»

« Tu parles des combats je suppose. J'ai simplement jugé que ce serait là un bon entraînement.» répondit la brune en rabattant sa capuche.

« Tu sei pazzo ? Ils auraient pu grièvement te blesser ! Tu n'as pas leur carrure enfin !» contredit Ezio.

« Et c'est tout l'intérêt. Cela m'habitue à affronter des adversaires forts.» précisa sereinement Clara.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?» demanda Ezio.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?»

« Parce que je suis ton mentor voilà pourquoi. C'est à moi de planifier ce genre de chose.» rappela Ezio.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait savoir prendre des initiatives. Il faudrait savoir.» objecta Clara.

« Oui mais pas n'importe quoi !»

Clara haussa un sourcil. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi son ancêtre lui reprochait d'avoir voulu passer au cran supérieur. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

« Clara aspetti ! Je n'ai pas fini.» appela Auditore.

« Moi si. Cette conversation devient ridicule.»

« Cosa … reviens ici !»

Bartolomeo soupira pendant qu'Ezio se lançait après Clara. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

* * *

Il la prit par le bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

« Une minute ! Que tu t'impliques dans ta formation comme tu le fais je veux bien, mais quand tu décides d'un combat en dehors du repaire tu es tenue de m'en informer.»

Clara le dévisagea un instant, cherchant la raison de cette désapprobation.

« Oh bien ! Je dirais ça aux gardes des Borgia : attendez faut que je demande la permission à mon mentor. Bougez pas surtout. Plus sérieusement ... mon intuition me dit que tu aurais refusé que je participe à ces combats amicaux. Pour quelle raison ?» questionna-t-elle.

« Parce ces adversaires-là sont trop forts pour toi.»

« Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant remporté chacune de mes manches. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le fait que je sois une femme qui dérange ? Bartolomeo avait l'air singulièrement embarrassé quand il s'est aperçu de mon identité.»

« Parce que tu es son invitée. Il n'avait pas prévu que tu te battrais. Et … il est vrai que si ses hommes venaient à savoir leur fierté en prendrait un sacré coup.» admit Ezio.

« Alors ça, ce n'est pas mon problème.»

« Clara ascolta, je veux simplement éviter qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, tu peux comprendre non ?»

La brunette soupira en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Mais c'est en m'entraînant durement que je limiterais le plus la casse. Enfin, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre soin de moi, et je t'en remercie.» reprit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui caressa la joue. Ezio déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main.

« Tu as vraiment gagné chacun de tes combats ?» demanda-t-il.

« Tous sans exception. Que ce soit contre un, deux, trois adversaires ou plus.»

Auditore ne put empêcher un sentiment de fierté de le traverser, en plus d'être impressionné.

« Je vais prendre un bain, sur ce.» reprit la brune en s'éloignant.

Oh. Oh oh. Elle lui avait jeté un regard en coin en lançant cette phrase. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence.

« Toute seule ?» fit Ezio avec un grand sourire.

Clara s'arrêta, fit mine de considérer la proposition, en retenant un énorme sourire. Elle savait bien qu'il lui demanderait. Et elle comptait bien en profiter. La brune n'avait pas oublié les sensations qui l'avaient traversé lors de son premier séjour ici, après s'être rapprochée de lui.

« Ma foi … je ne suis pas contre un peu de réconfort, après tout ces efforts.»

Auditore lui emboîta donc le pas. Un moment plus tard, ils se prélassaient tout deux dans une baignoire en fonte. Confortablement calée contre Ezio, Clara savoura ce moment de détente. Un bon bain chaud, un bel amant juste derrière que demander de plus ( _ndla : les fangirls aimeraient ta place, par exemple)_. Elle sentit les bras de son ancêtre s'enrouler autour d'elle, puis serrer.

« Hé pas la peine de me serrer comme ça, je ne vais pas bondir hors de la baignoire et ficher le camp par la fenêtre.» fit Clara amusée.

« Manquerait plus que ça !» répondit Auditore en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

Oh je pense que les mercenaires apprécieraient eux. Une compensation pour leurs défaites … pour sa part Ezio venait de repenser à ces affrontements. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle ne prenne un mauvais coup. Après avoir perdu Cristina, morte dans ses bras, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ce qui était plutôt mal parti étant donné que son nouvel amour était un Assassin. Point positif elle savait déjà très bien se défendre. Et il pourrait ainsi l'avoir avec lui plus souvent. Les doigts d'Ezio commencèrent à s'aventurer sur la peau de la brunette. Il devait pourtant se retenir, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle tombe enceinte …

« Tu me fais penser que je dois te parler d'un détail très intéressant sur les femmes du XXIème siècle.» lança Clara, en retenant les mains de son homme.

« Ah lequel ?» fit Ezio intrigué.

« Tu sais ce petit cachet que je prends tous les matins ?»

« Si eh bien ?»

« Ça s'appelle une pilule. C'est un contraceptif qui évite de tomber enceinte. Avant de partir j'en ai pris pour une année au moins.»

Ezio prit le temps d'assimiler cette information. Et surtout toutes les émotions qui déferlèrent. Elle ne risquait rien. Ce qui voulait dire …

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?»

« Ahahaha ! Toujours le sang aussi chaud. Allons Ezio, il nous fallait bien un peu de temps avant d'en arriver là tu ne crois pas ?» rit Clara.

« Ma naturalmente, je disais ça pour te taquiner. Cela étant, je suis rassuré je croyais que tu avais un problème de santé.»

« Non du tout. Ce point étant éclairci, où en étions-nous ?» reprit la brune.

Elle fit remonter les mains d'Ezio, lui arrachant un large sourire. La suite … ne nous regarde pas.

* * *

« Voilà nos deux tourtereaux. Venez prenez place !» lança Bartolomeo lorsque le couple parut.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte à la longue table en bois. Les capitaines du chevalier étaient présents également. Des domestiques effectuèrent le service. Le repas fut agréable. Plus tard, Clara vint s'asseoir devant le feu de cheminée, à même le sol. Ezio vint l'y rejoindre, s'agenouillant derrière et l'entourant de ses bras. Ils prenaient en effet l'habitude d'être souvent en contact, ce que leur entourage avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Ezio pour sa part, ressentait ce besoin de la toucher de plus en plus. Il avait trop rêvé d'elle s'évaporant au moindre contact. Parlant de contact, tout à l'heure avant le repas avait été … miamissime. Ezio s'était senti complet pour la première fois depuis des années. Le brun enfouit son visage dans la chevelure ébène de Miles. Clara pensa à sa famille, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Elle y voyait le visage de son père, et moins distinctement celui de sa mère. Comment allaient-ils tous les deux ? Qu'en était-il de leur combat ? Clara songea qu'il lui restait un dernier devoir à accomplir. En espérant que cela fonctionne.

Les Précurseurs avaient calculé le scénario le plus probable, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un grain de sable dans les rouages. Et elle était ce grain de sable, c'était une évidence à présent. Même Minerve n'avait pas prévu son premier voyage temporel. Si elle savait que la brune était revenue au seizième siècle. Oh de toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Ezio.»

« Oui amore mio ?»

« Je dois laisser un message aux Assassins du futur. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire traverser cinq siècles avec le moins de risques possibles.» annonça Clara.

Ezio se redressa, puis s'assit dos à un fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas trop bambina. Nous pouvons nous le transmettre de génération en génération.» proposa-t-il.

« Vu ce qu'il contiendra, je préfère éviter. Je songeais à l'enterrer quelque part … mais à mon époque on fouille le sol pour retrouver des vestiges du passé. Je ne veux pas que cet avertissement tombe entre les mains des Templiers.»

« C'est si grave que ça ?» demanda-t-il.

« À mon époque, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'Assassins. Les Templiers nous ont envoyé un espion qui a parait-il, rencontré le mentor du moment. Il l'a tué et a révélé au camp ennemi les emplacements exacts de nos camps d'entraînement. Autant te dire qu'un grand ménage s'en est ensuivi.» révéla Clara.

Auditore fronça les sourcils. En effet, Miles ne pouvait laisser une pareille catastrophe se produire. Mais de quelle manière les prévenir ? La pomme de cristal ne devait fonctionner que pour deux dates précises : une pour le passé, l'autre pour le futur. Et celle du futur était trop tard.

« Nous pouvons le transmettre de mentor en mentor. De cette manière il serait prévenu.» reprit Ezio.

« Je l'espère. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois tenter le coup.»

« Entendu bambina.»

Ezio l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils auraient bien le temps de trouver une solution.

* * *

 _Meraglivisio = merveilleux_

 _Aspetti = attends_

 _ascolta = écoute_

 _tu sei pazzo = tu es devenue folle_


	3. Embrouilles

**La vie à l'époque de la Renaissance se poursuit pour Clara, et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Alors quand en plus on se retrouve embarquée dans une drôle d'histoire ...**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

« Bambina ! Tu es prête ?» appela Ezio.

« Vi allez on fonce !» s'exclama Clara.

Elle passa à toute allure devant son homme, mais fut stoppée tout aussi net. Ezio venait de la saisir par la capuche et la ramena vers lui.

« Ouargh ! Non mais dis donc pépé, je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?» attaqua-t-elle.

« Un momento. Tu as pris tes couteaux de lancer ?» répondit Ezio.

« Oh non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ?!» gémit Clara en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu les as ?» insista Ezio.

La jeune femme montra sa taille où se trouvait la ceinture. Auditore demanda ensuite à voir les bombes fumigènes, les remèdes, le contenu de son carquois, l'état de son arbalète, de son épée …

« Ezio ! Je ne suis pas une gamine ni une débutante ! Alors cesse ton cinéma !» s'exclama Miles.

« Mon quoi ?» répondit son homme interloqué.

« Ton cirque !»

« Bambina, en tant que mentor je dois m'assurer que tu es bien préparée pour chacune de tes missions. Donc : passer ton équipement en revue.» répliqua patiemment Ezio.

« Et me scier les nerfs. Remarque je serais en condition pour me battre. Je sais … ce que je dois prendre ou non. Je peux me débrouiller seule maintenant.» rappela Clara en s'écartant.

Ezio lui faisait le coup à chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission, seule ou avec lui. Et présentement, Miles se demandait si elle n'allait pas transformer le mentor de la confrérie en steak haché. Hmmm Auditoraaal !

« Si, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je suis au courant.» lança Ezio en croisant les bras.

Clara vit passer une ombre dans les prunelles chocolat. Elle soupira puis vint poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

« T'as raison : j'ai traversé cinq siècles, lâché tout ce que je connaissais et aimais rien que pour ta tête de pioche, mais j'ai plus besoin de toi. T'as pensé à consulter sérieux ?»

« Bon bon, je m'excuse.» admit Ezio.

« À la bonne heure, vieux plat de pastas.»

« Cosa … viens ici espèce de sale gosse !» s'exclama Ezio en se lançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

Rues de Rome, un rien plus tard. Sur les toits, nos deux silhouettes encapuchonnées filaient à toute allure, bondissant par-dessus les cheminées. Une flèche siffla près de la tête de Clara.

« Purée de punaises en string ils lâchent pas l'affaire !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle franchit la distance entre une maison et une autre. Derrière les Assassins des soldats des Borgia. Clara dégaina son arbalète qu'elle chargea. Puis prenant appui sur une cheminée elle pirouetta et se retrouva tête en bas. Elle actionna le détenteur. Sa flèche siffla et atteignit un garde au ventre. Ezio pour sa part s'accrocha au rebord d'un toit. Son bras gauche saisit un couteau qu'il lança contre un autre garde.

« Attention bambina en voilà d'autres !» annonça Ezio.

« A droite toute !»

Ils passèrent sur des cordes. Mais d'autres soldats les attendaient en face. Auditore regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il saisit le poignet de Miles et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'extrémité d'un toit.

« Allez saute !» dit-il.

Clara exécuta un saut de la foi dans la seconde. Ezio de son côté fonça vers les gardes. Tout en courant il dégaina son épée. Le sang gicla, souillant les uniformes.

« Alors fillettes ! C'est tout ce que vous valez ? Tas de minus !» lança-t-il.

« Saisissez-le !»

Ezio prit la fuite, entraînant les gardes avec eux. En bas, Clara émergea de son tas de foin. Elle regarda en l'air, s'étonnant de ne plus voir son compagnon. Elle patienta quelques secondes, puis se décida à remonter. Personne.

« Oh non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?» se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

La brunette inspecta les lieux afin de découvrir dans quelle direction son mentor était parti. Si elle ne tardait pas trop, elle devrait pouvoir le retrouver. Un peu plus loin, des traces de sang. Il y avait des flaques, puis un chemin de gouttes. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas celui d'Ezio … toujours est-il que cela formait une piste. L'Assassine accéléra l'allure.

Plus loin, Ezio roula sur le sol. Il était redescendu et cherchait une cachette, quand soudain un filet s'était abattu sur lui. Empêtré, le Florentin alla buter contre un mur.

« Nous le tenons !» s'exclama un soldat.

« Achevons-le !» proposa un autre.

« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Rapportons-le et interrogeons-le pour savoir où se cachent les autres.»

Les soldats soulevèrent Auditore en prenant soin qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Il se débattit, et reçut le manche d'une lance dans le ventre. Il était en très mauvaise posture. Mais au moins Clara était saine et sauve. L'Assassin fut transporté dans une des rares tours Borgia restantes. Ils lui ôtèrent non sans mal sa tenue et surtout ses armes. Ceci fait, Ezio fut plaqué contre un mur pendant que des menottes scellées à la pierre se refermaient sur ses poignets.

« Bene. Voici comment ça va se passer : si tu es sage, tu devrais ressortir à peu près intact. Mais si tu résistes … tu sortiras les pieds devant. Capito ?» fit le capitaine en se penchant vers lui.

« Tu mi prendi per un idiota ? Je sais très bien que je ne ressortirais pas vivant d'ici. Et tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te donner des informations sur la confrérie.» rétorqua Ezio.

Le soldat lui retourna un revers.

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te torturer. Ça me fera un bien fou, à toi beaucoup moins bien sûr.»

Un de ses hommes lui apporta un rouleau de cuir. Le capitaine le déroula sur une table. Une multitude d'ustensiles en métal, dont la fonction était évidente, apparurent.

« Voyons voyons … par quoi vais-je commencer ?» chantonna le capitaine.

Pendant que le capitaine Borgia tentait de se décider, Miles se trouvait à l'extérieur à califourchon sur un cadavre. Elle se releva puis vint se coller au mur. Elle profita de ce qu'un militaire lui tournait le dos pour passer derrière lui et s'accrocher à une vitre. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Ezio était bien là, encore en un seul morceau. Par contre, un type se tournait vers lui avec une grande pince métallique. Un fer, qu'il mit à chauffer dans la cheminée. Ceci fait, il revint vers une table. Clara passa une lame entre les battants de la fenêtre. Elle poussa puis entra. La brune sauta sur une poutre, puis sur la suivante. Accroupie, elle compta les gardes présents. Cinq plus le capitaine.

« _Bien, on est parti._ »

La jeune femme sortit une bombe fumigène qu'elle lança. La fumée jaillit. Clara sauta puis planta ses lames dans le cou de deux soldats. Elle courut vers un autre occupé à tousser qu'elle planta. Dégainant son arbalète de l'autre main, Miles en abattit un quatrième. L'Assassine saisit le fer mit à chauffer. Le dernier soldat restant décrivit un arc-de-cercle avec son épée. Clara se pencha en arrière, puis saisit avec la pince chaude le nez de son opposant. Elle lui trancha ensuite la gorge. La fumée se dissipa. Le capitaine Borgia se précipita vers elle. Miles para son coup d'épée avec la tige métallique. Elle lui carra ensuite un coup de pied au ventre et le renversa. Ceci fait, elle ouvrit la pince … et lui saisit les attributs avec.

« AAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUWWW !»

Ezio détourna la tête. Ouh que ce devait être douloureux. Clara abrégea les souffrances de son opposant d'un coup de lame secrète.

« Bambina mia ! Tu m'as retrouvé rapidement.» sourit Ezio.

« Oui, j'ai suivi les traces de canne.» répondit Clara en fouillant le cadavre du capitaine.

« Ahaha arrête je vais mourir de rire.» ironisa Ezio.

Clara se releva avec une clé, puis se tourna vers son homme. Premier point positif : il était intact. Point négatif pour lui : il était attaché avec en face une personne au caractère taquin.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Le grrraaand Ezio Auditore immobilisé et vulnérable.» dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête toi ?» interrogea le concerné devant son air espiègle.

Clara s'arrêta tout près de lui. Elle se pencha ensuite vers son cou.

« C'est ça le problème, j'ai deux idées mais j'hésite. Peut-être devrais-je te torturer un peu moi aussi, pour t'apprendre à te sauver sans moi. Mais de quelle manière … je pourrais te faire subir les derniers outrages … ou te chatouiller avec une plume.» expliqua-t-elle en ponctuant ses phrases de baisers.

Ezio sentit une main passer sous sa chemise, lui arrachant un sourire. Déjà il frissonnait. Miles savait très bien où porter ses attaques. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal d'être attaché.

« Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de plumes ici. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives te contenter des outrages.» dit-il avec un petit soupir.

« Ah non ?»

Clara s'écarta pour montrer le casque du capitaine, à terre. Ezio fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il regarda à nouveau Clara qui faisait passer une plume rouge autour de son propre visage avec un air de diable.

« Petit démon ! Non, Clara arrête !»

« Guili-guili-guili !»

Ezio se contorsionna sous les chatouilles, riant à gorge déployée. Ah la traîtresse ! Clara le laissa respirer un instant.

« Tu n'as pas honte de profiter ainsi de la faiblesse d'un homme ?» souffla-t-il.

« Que nenni mon kiki. Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger à cause de moi, capito ?»

« Wahahahaha d'acco-hohohohor ! J'ai compris-hihihihi, assez-héhéhéhé !»

« Sinon la prochaine fois je te chatouillerais les pieds.»

« Ah non !»

Miles jeta la plume, puis ouvrit les menottes. Ceci fait, elle alla chercher l'équipement d'Auditore. La brune fit le guet pendant qu'il s'habillait.

« Flûte, j'ai une lame secrète de cassée.» constata-t-il.

Une fois prêt, il rejoignit sa compagne. Ils sortirent par la fenêtre qu'elle avait emprunté. Miles sauta gaiement sur le garde juste en-dessous.

« Yeah ! Trois points de plus pour moi !» clama-t-elle.

« Bambina, on ne fait pas un concours. Soyons sérieux.» fit Ezio.

« Hmmm. Tu vois mon petit Ziozio, c'est là qu'on voit que tu vieillis : tu perds ton sens de l'humour.» fit Clara, désabusée.

« Cosa ? Non mais dis donc toi !»

« Farpaitement. Si ça continue tu vas devenir aussi aigre qu'un cornichon.»

« Je vais la tuer.»

* * *

« Ah vous revoilà. Ça s'est bien passé ?» fit Machiavelli, dans le repaire.

« Ce fut mouvementé, mais nous avons réussi.» répondit Ezio.

Il lui relata l'aventure, cachant naturellement la torture dont il avait fait l'objet. Clara de son côté alla ranger son équipement. Elle aida ensuite les autres apprentis à entretenir le local. Un rien après, Auditore la retrouva avec une recrue masculine qui tentait visiblement de lui faire la cour. Le Florentin plissa un instant les yeux, avant de marcher d'un pas martial vers eux.

« Dans ce cas que diriez-vous de ...»

« Dis donc apprenti ! Retourne à ton travail et plus vite que ça, sans quoi je t'encastre dans un mur !» gronda-t-il derrière lui.

Dire que le concerné frisa l'AVC était peu dire. L'apprenti déguerpit sur-le-champ. Miles réprima un rire. L'encastrer, rien que ça.

« Merci mon chéri, je ne savais plus comment m'en défaire.» lança Clara amusée.

Ezio posa ses deux mains contre le mur, autour d'elle.

« Et toi, que je t'y reprenne à distraire mes recrues.» dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Voilà que ça va être de ma faute.»

« C'est que ce n'est pas le premier à essayer.» rappela Ezio en s'écartant un brin.

« Oh tu sais, tous ces hommes peuvent me courtiser tant qu'ils veulent, à mes yeux ils ont un énorme défaut répulsif.» répondit Miles en lui caressant la joue.

« Lequel ?»

« Ils ne sont pas toi, tout simplement.»

Ezio lui sourit. Ils s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un baiser, avant que Clara ne reprenne son balayage.

« Au fait, je voulais aussi te dire que tu gravis un échelon.» annonça Ezio.

« Ce n'est guère l'endroit pour me faire grimper où que ce soit mon ange.» répondit tranquillement la brune.

« Je ne parle pas de ça !» rougit Ezio.

Clara lui retourna une expression amusée. Son petit ami soupira.

« Bien, je vais aller voir Leonardo pour qu'il répare ma lame.»

« Oh je viens avec toi ! J'aimerais bien le revoir.»

« Va bene.»

Clara rangea son balai puis rejoignit son mentor. Ezio la conduisit à l'atelier romain de son vieil ami. Leonardo les accueillit chaleureusement. Auditore lui expliqua la raison de sa visite. L'inventeur accepta de réparer l'outil, mais prévint qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps. Clara demanda à rester avec Da Vinci, ce qui lui fut aisément accordé. Le chef des Assassins décida de rendre visite à sa petite sœur.

« J'ai suivi vos conseils pour ma machine à voler.» annonça Leonardo.

« Et ?» fit Clara avec un sourire.

« Ça fonctionne ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.» s'enthousiasma Da Vinci.

« Alors passons au tutoiement.»

« Avec joie.»

L'œil noir de Clara fut ensuite attiré par une peinture. Malgré qu'elle soit encore incomplète, la posture du sujet ne laissait aucun doute.

« _Pignaise mais c'est la Joconde !_ »

Clara approcha de la peinture. Dire qu'elle se trouvait devant l'original de l'œuvre la plus célèbre de Da Vinci, qu'elle la voyait se créer.

« Oh ne fais pas attention Clara, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise peinture.» intervint Leonardo.

« Tu rigoles ?!»

Oups. Clara se mordit aussitôt la lèvre pendant que le peintre la regardait un peu étonné. Mais la brune ne pouvait lui dire que ce tableau assurerait la postérité de l'homme. Ce serait révéler qu'elle venait du futur, or elle savait que l'artiste était un bavard invétéré.

« C'est gentil, merci.» sourit Leonardo.

« Aaah euh de rien. J'espère la voir finie un jour, ce portrait me semble prometteur à moi.»

Leonardo continua son travail sur la lame secrète d'Ezio. Clara continua son exploration sans en avoir l'air. Elle remarqua plusieurs croquis, des paysages, des machines, l'étude de l'anatomie dont le fameux homme de Vitruve. Profitant d'un temps d'attente dans son travail, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner quelques précisions sur ce qu'il étudiait. Du reste, la brunette laissa parler sa curiosité pour l'interroger sans fin. Ravi d'avoir un interlocuteur si intéressé par ses travaux, Leonardo répondit à tout.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Ezio arpentait les rues de Rome, arrachant les avis de recherche le concernant et soudoyant quelques crieurs. Il s'arrêta à la boutique d'un forgeron pour réparer son équipement, renouveler ses munitions et voir les nouveautés. Le temps que son armure soit comme neuve il acheta des fioles de remèdes chez un médecin ambulant. Il arracha quelques avis supplémentaires, reprit son armure et revint à l'atelier. Il eut la surprise de découvrir la porte ouverte. Inquiet Ezio accourut.

« Dio mio ...» souffla-t-il.

Un désordre sans nom régnait dans l'atelier. Des papiers jonchaient le sol, la table où travaillait l'artiste avait été renversée de même que chaises et tabourets. Un frisson lui dévala l'échine.

« Clara ? Leo ?» appela-t-il malgré tout.

Ezio découvrit l'étui de sa lame secrète. Leo venait certainement de tout juste la finir quand cette attaque se produisit. L'Assassin remarqua des gouttes de sang au sol, et même … un cadavre derrière la table. Ce n'était pas un garde des Borgia : l'homme portait un costume vert bouteille. Ezio le fouilla afin de découvrir un quelconque indice. Rien. Il sortit et fit le tour. Sur le sol, plusieurs empreintes de pas. A première vue, son ami et la femme qu'il aimait avaient réussi à fuir. Voilà qui le rassura. Auditore suivit les empreintes de pas. Elles menaient à une écurie, à laquelle manquait deux chevaux selon le palefrenier. Un homme et une femme les avaient prit.

« Par où sont-ils partis ?»

« Dans cette direction. Puis un groupe de gens en vert les ont pourchassés.»

« Grazie mille.»

Ezio prit une monture à son tour et fila. Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien … connaissant Leonardo, il avait dû encore l'ouvrir en grand sur un de ses projets, et quelqu'un semblait décidé à lui en arracher tous les secrets. Clara avait dû le défendre et lui permettre de fuir. Dans quel pétrin allait-il encore se fourrer.

Plus loin devant, nos deux fuyards cavalaient toujours à bride abattue dans la campagne romaine.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ces types sont après toi ?» redemanda Clara.

« Positivement sûr.» répondit Leonardo.

Du reste, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment présentés : à peine entré dans l'atelier ils avaient sommé le blond de les suivre. Mais dès lors qu'ils avaient tenté d'user de la force, Clara était intervenue. Les agresseurs ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'une femme se mette en travers de leur route et surtout qu'elle puisse les vaincre. La jeune femme avait tiré l'artiste hors de son atelier puis vers une écurie. Maintenant, ils faisaient routes vers ils ne savaient où.

« Il faut entrer dans la forêt, ils auront plus de mal à nous suivre.» dit-elle.

Elle tira les rênes de son cheval, qui bifurqua suivit de celui de Leonardo. Tous deux baissèrent la tête pour éviter les branches basses. Ils zigzaguèrent un moment, tournèrent encore et encore. Clara vérifia leur avancée. Plus aucun cavalier derrière.

« Je crois qu'on les a semés.» annonça-t-elle.

Elle maintint l'allure encore un moment, avant de faire passer son cheval au trot puis au pas. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Selon Leonardo ils devaient être hors de Rome. Clara annonça monter à un arbre afin d'avoir des repères. La brunette arriva au sommet de son point d'observation. Derrière, les remparts de la cité éternelle.

« _Mmmh m'est avis qu'on ne devrait pas y retourner pour le moment._ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit une longue vue. Plus loin, les toitures d'un petit village. Clara redescendit prestement, et fit part de ses réflexions à Da Vinci.

« Je crois aussi, mais nous devons prévenir Ezio.»

« S'ils ont des pigeons voyageurs c'est que je ferais. Allons-y, la nuit ne va pas tarder.»

Elle remonta en selle, et prit la tête. Tous deux quittèrent la forêt une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le soleil déclinant les contraignit à passer au galop afin de gagner un abri au plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils parvint au village aperçu par Clara, la nuit obscurcissait presque tout le ciel. Ils prirent une chambre à l'unique auberge du coin. Une femme approcha pour prendre leur commande. La brune sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque. Elle parvint de justesse à ne pas se retourner. Au lieu de ça, elle fit tomber sa fourchette au sol.

Se penchant pour la ramasser, elle en profita pour découvrir qui l'observait. Un homme bien vêtu, sans doute noble. Miles usa de sa vision d'aigle. Un ennemi. Ben tiens. Elle se redressa et reposa son couvert après l'avoir essuyé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Clara ?» interrogea Leo.

« Nous ne sommes pas entourés d'amis. Aie l'air naturel.»

Allons bon, leurs poursuivants les auraient-ils retrouvés ? Il n'avait pourtant vu aucun costume vert.

« Comment le sais-tu ? As-tu la vision d'aigle comme Ezio ?» questionna-t-il.

« Il t'en a parlé. Oui en effet, je l'ai moi aussi.»

« Fascinant. On dirait que c'est vraiment propre aux Assassins.»

Pour le moment oui. À sa connaissance, aucun Templier pure souche ne possédait ce don et heureusement. Sans doute parce qu'Ève en tant qu'hybride et membre des Assassins leur avait-elle transmis ce don. Bref, la jeune femme résolut de se tenir sur ses gardes. Elle avait conservé ses lames secrètes aux poignets, et passé une ceinture supplémentaire de couteaux autour d'une cuisse.

* * *

De son côté, Ezio avait perdu la trace du couple mais retrouvé les poursuivants. Profitant d'une halte de leur part, il avait décidé d'en capturer un. Caché dans un fourré, Auditore approcha de sa cible. Une fois derrière, il l'assomma et le traîna avec lui. Le mentor le chargea sur son cheval puis retourna à Rome. Il fit halte au Renard Assoupi. La Volpe vint à lui et l'aida à traîner son captif. Il le fit passer derrière l'auberge.

« De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?» questionna le chef des voleurs.

« Clara et Leonardo ont disparus, poursuivis par un de ces types.»

« Je vois. Tiens aide-moi à l'attacher à cette poutre là.»

Ils ligotèrent l'homme par les poignets à une petite poutre dépassant d'un mur. Juste quand le captif reprenait ses esprits. Il essaya naturellement de défaire ses liens.

« Tutut, réponds bien gentiment à mes questions et tu pourras retrouver l'usage de tes mains.» lança Ezio, l'air sombre.

« J'ai rien à vous dire.»

« Tu devrais pourtant. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas tu as affaire à un Assassin. Précisément le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mettre en colère.» informa Volpe bras croisés.

« Malheureusement c'est déjà fait. Non seulement tes amis et toi vous avez tenté d'enlevé un ami, mais également la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi et où étiez-vous chargés de les amener.» reprit Ezio en montrant une de ses lames secrètes.

La lame glissa le long de la joue du prisonnier, l'entaillant.

« Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais je ne dirais rien.»

Auditore lui fracassa le nez d'un coup de tête. Il lui demanda ensuite combien de temps il pensait pouvoir supporter la douleur. Mais l'autre s'entêta dans son silence. Ezio se demandait comment il parviendrait à retrouver Clara et Leo. Torturer n'était pas dans sa nature, mais en voyant un des responsables devant lui … il se sentait suffisamment en colère pour le taillader. Il se mit à faire les cents pas. Un point faible, il lui fallait un point faible …

« Volpe.»

« Si ?»

« Tu n'aurais pas une grande pince métallique par hasard ?» demanda Ezio.

« Si nous l'utilisons pour la cheminée pourquoi ?»

« Va la mettre à chauffer s'il te plaît.» répondit Ezio en regardant son captif droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?» reprit La Volpe.

« Si, je vais faire comme ma bambina : frapper là où ça fait le plus mal.»

Le renard haussa les épaules puis rentra. Avisant la cheminée au fond de la salle, il alla déposer la pince dans les flammes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il la sortit. Les bouts avaient prit une couleur jaune. Volpe apporta l'instrument à Auditore. Quand il revint, il eut la surprise de découvrir le prisonnier pantalon baissé. Ezio vint prendre la pince qu'il ouvrit.

« Dernier avertissement : ou tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ou tu dis adieu à tes palle.»

La Volpe arrondit un instant les yeux. Ah oui en effet, directement au point le plus sensible. Ezio approcha de sa victime, la terrible pince chauffée à blanc pointée vers l'entrejambe de l'homme. Ce dernier déglutit. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine en voyant l'instrument s'approcher.

« Tu … tu non sei serio ?»

« Je suis mortellement sérieux au contraire. Je te l'ai dis toi et tes amis vous avez fait une sacrée bourde.»

Le prisonnier pouvait à présent sentir la chaleur de la pince.

« D'a … d'accord ! Nous … nous devions seulement ramener Da Vinci à notre chef. Il s'appelle Alessandro Di Bernardo. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin de plusieurs artisans réputés. Nous devions les conduite à Naples.»

« Sei sicuro ?» continua Ezio qui était près de lui pincer les testicules.

« Si ! Je ne sais rien d'autre je vous le jure !»

L'Assassin le fixa un instant. Il écarta la pince sans que l'autre ne le voie, puis la referma dans un claquement. Son prisonnier sursauta. Puis Auditore l'élimina d'un coup de lame secrète. Il rendit la pince au chef des voleurs.

« Parfait, je pars demain matin à l'aube.» conclut l'Assassin, satisfait.

Il détacha le corps, et avec l'aide de Volpe alla le jeter dans un bosquet.

* * *

 _Capito = compris_

 _Tu mi prendi per un idiota = tu me prends pour un idiot_

 _Palle = couilles_

 _Tu non sei serio = vous n'êtes pas sérieux_

 _Sei securo = tu es sûr ?_


	4. Eclaircie

**Les choses se précisent pour nos fuyards. Être créatif c'est très bien, mais il faut avoir y mettre des limites.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Dans la cour de l'auberge, malgré l'obscurité autour l'homme observait avec effroi les cadavres autour de lui. Au milieu, cette femme avec une expression glaciale au visage, sa lame au poignet dégoulinante de sang. Dans un coin, la cible qu'il avait tenté de ramener, ce Leonardo Da Vinci lui aussi guère rassuré par la scène. Clara enjamba un des cadavres à ses pieds puis approcha de l'homme élégamment vêtu qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Ne … n'approchez pas !» s'exclama-t-il en sortant son épée.

Miles se pencha et en ramassa une. Puis elle continua son avancée vers le chef de leurs assaillants.

« Je viens de tuer tous tes hommes et je suis à peine essoufflée. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme eux tu sera gentil de me dire ce que tu nous veux.» lança Clara d'une voix polaire.

L'homme recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur de l'auberge.

« Alors ça vient ?» reprit Miles.

Mais l'homme attaqua en premier. L'Assassine dégaina l'épée puis para de telle manière que l'homme se retrouva à partir sur le côté, laissant ainsi une grande ouverture. Clara lui flanqua un coup de pied au derrière qui le déséquilibra. Il tomba face contre sol. Sans plus attendre, la lame de Miles lui transperça l'épaule et s'enfonça dans le sol.

« Je répète qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?» demanda la brune d'une voix forte.

« Seulement le … l'inventeur.»

« Pourquoi ?»

« Je ne sais p- AAAAAAH !»

Clara venait de tourner légèrement son épée.

« Pour mon associé ! Alessandro Di Bernardo.»

« Et où peut-on le trouver ?»

« À Naples.»

« Où exactement ?» continua Miles.

« Dans la villa Santini. Au … nord de la ville.»

« Merci.» fit Clara en pliant son poignet.

Un _chik_ informa sa victime du sort qui l'attendait. Clara se releva et ôta son épée. Maintenant, ils en savaient davantage. Elle sollicita l'aide de Leonardo pour se débarrasser des corps. Tous deux les entassèrent. L'Assassine saisit ensuite une torche et incendia le tout. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge.

« Encore merci de ton aide Clara. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi.» dit Leo dans l'escalier.

« Je t'en prie. En tout cas, nous savons où nous devons nous rendre à présent. Une fois ce Di Bernardo éliminé tu devrais être tranquille.»

Da Vinci acquiesça. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir au juste ? L'inventeur se retourna dans son lit. Heureusement il n'était pas tout seul, et nul doute qu'Ezio devait être en train de les chercher. Il soupira puis ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Clara de son côté, entailla son index. Ceci fait, elle dessina le symbole des Assassins sur le tiroir d'une commode. La brune patienta le temps que le sang sèche un peu, puis effaça le symbole. La brune activa son sixième sens.

« _Parfait, ça fonctionne._ » dit-elle en décelant la marque.

La jeune femme colla une lettre sur le haut du tiroir. Si Ezio venait ici, il y trouverait un indice. Elle ressortit de l'établissement, puis une minute après alla se coucher. Le lit lui parut moins agréable en l'absence de son compagnon, plus froid. Le jour suivant, elle alla réveiller Leonardo. Il était encore tout ensommeillé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici trop longtemps. Le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement avalé, et le duo quitta les lieux direction Naples.

* * *

Ezio arriva dans le petit village que ses amis avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne prévoyait pas de s'y arrêter, mais une grande marque de brûlé sur le sol attira son attention.

« Hooo.» fit-il à son cheval.

Auditore considéra la trace noire. Jusque là, sa vision d'aigle lui avait permis de retrouver les empreintes de sabot des montures utilisées par le duo. Il décida de donc voir s'ils avaient fait halte ici, et si des indices l'y attendaient. Et effectivement, il détecta le symbole de son ordre peint à côté de la porte sur la pierre. Ezio mit pied à terre. Il entra, puis demanda au tenancier s'il avait vu un homme et une femme. L'autre acquiesça, lui donna ensuite le numéro de la chambre. Auditore s'empressa de monter.

« _Clara a certainement laissé des indices, comme à la porte de l'auberge. Voyons un peu._ »

Ah là, sur la commode. Encore du sang, mais elle avait fait avec les moyens du bord. Le Florentin approcha et tira le tiroir. Vide. Il tâtonna, cherchant un double-fond. Rien non plus … oh. L'Assassin ôta le tiroir, puis arracha la lettre.

« _Villa Santini, nord de Naples._ Bien joué, bambina mia.»

Du coup, la trace de brûlé dehors devait être son œuvre. En toute logique, Clara avait dû obtenir ces informations de la même manière que lui : par la force. Ce qui supposait qu'elle s'était débarrassée des corps en les incendiant. Le Florentin ne perdit pas de temps : il détruisit la lettre, remercia l'aubergiste en lui lançant une pièce, puis remonta à cheval. Il ne les rejoindrait sans doute que là-bas, mais il se sentait déjà plus rassuré maintenant qu'il avait une destination précise. Ces indices lui indiquaient également que tous deux étaient en vie. Tant qu'il en trouverait, tout irait bien.

Les fugitifs en question arrivèrent à la porte de Naples quelques jours plus tard. Tout comme pour l'auberge, la brune laissa sa marque sur la pierre.

« Que fais-tu ?» demanda Leonardo.

« Je laisse une preuve de notre passage pour Ezio. Lui seul pourra voir cette marque, ou bien un Assassin.»

« Hmmm malin. En tout cas, cette vision du monde est bien pratique.» concéda l'artiste pendant qu'elle effaçait le symbole.

« En effet. Elle permet de repérer les emm … les malintentionnés avant qu'ils ne se signalent.»

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cité. Clara demanda des précisions sur l'endroit à Leonardo. Pour commencer, Naples était un royaume avec les deux-Siciles, pour le moment sous la gouverne de Ferdinant II d'Aragon. Mais le territoire était sujet à des guerres avec le royaume de France. Ce qui interpella immédiatement l'Assassine. Cela lui rappelait un épisode de la vie d'Ezio.

« Des guerres … Leonardo si je me souviens bien tu inventes, ou du moins conçoit des machines pour ça non ?» questionna Clara.

« En effet. Cesare Borgia m'avait obligé à lui en concevoir plusieurs il y a peu. Ezio les a détruites de même que les plans. Attends, tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on voulait m'enlever ?» répondit l'inventeur.

« Ce serait une explication. Nous ne saurons vraiment qu'une fois face à Di Bernardo. Toi, il va falloir te cacher.»

« Mais … c'est quand même risqué que je sois venu jusque ici. C'est ce que cet homme veut.»

« Justement. Il ne pensera pas à te chercher sous son nez. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour connaître les points faibles de ces machines, si par hasard c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.» contredit Clara.

« Je suis de ton avis. Vu les circonstances je doute qu'il me fasse mander pour un portrait. Remporter la victoire face aux Français doit être la priorité. As-tu déjà un plan pour que je passe inaperçu ?» reprit Leonardo.

« Il va te falloir changer de look.»

« Che cosa ?»

« D'apparence je veux dire. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est pouvoir teindre tes cheveux. Ou encore te mettre une perruque.»

« Va pour la perruque, parce que changer la couleur de mes cheveux je ne vois pas comment.»

« Bien. Et rase-toi aussi.»

« Bene.»

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit hôtel. Clara annonça partir à la recherche d'un déguisement pour Leonardo. Ce dernier resta dans sa chambre, afin d'éviter qu'un homme de main d'Alessandro ne le repère. Miles espérait également collecter des informations sur ce Di Bernardo. Elle dénicha deux perruques, une brune et une rousse, ainsi que quelques vêtements simples pour eux deux.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme repéra des costumes verts similaires à ceux portés par les premiers attaquants.

« _Excellent, je vais certainement en apprendre plus_.» songea-t-elle.

Elle chargea ses emplettes sur le dos, puis passant d'un groupe de badauds à un autre elle approcha des deux hommes en vert. Miles s'assit sur un banc. Elle pouvait entendre leur conversation.

« … ni du gonfalonier. Ce n'est pas bon. Si on ne rapporte pas Da Vinci au chef on ne pourra pas avancer dans la construction de ces machines bizarres.»

« Je sais. Je me demande comment il a pu leur échapper. À tous les coups il n'était pas seul. Et sinon, des nouvelles du chantier ?»

« Nous avons presque terminé les coques. Les toiles sont bien avancées également.»

« Perfecto. Retournes-y, moi de mon côté je vais tâcher d'avoir des nouvelles des autres.»

Les deux hommes se quittèrent. Clara décida de suivre celui se rendant à ce fameux chantier. Il la conduisit à l'autre bout de la cité de Naples, en sortit puis se dirigea vers un coin de forêt. Miles descendit de cheval avant lui, puis se dissimila dans la végétation environnante. Elle découvrit bientôt un grand espace dédié à la construction d'elle ne savait quoi encore. Observant le tout à la longue-vue, elle repéra soudain une silhouette familière.

« _Cesare Borgia. Voilà qui devient intéressant. Pour ce que je sais, il a été arrêté juste avant que je ne parte. Connaissant le zigue, il doit vouloir ces machines pour prendre sa revanche. Par contre, avec qui parle-t-il ?_ »

La discussion en tout cas paraissait animée. La brune rangea son instrument puis résolut d'aller espionner la conversation. Elle grimpa sur un arbre, veillant à se camoufler dans son feuillage.

« … pas la somme nécessaire le roi ne pourra vous vendre ces machines.» disait un homme.

« Je trouverais l'argent, je vous demande juste de m'en réserver une dizaine.» répondit Cesare.

« D'après mes sources, vous avez au contraire d'importantes difficultés de trésorerie alors permettez que j'émette des doutes.»

« Mesurez vos paroles. Je vous donnerais la somme convenue mais je veux votre parole … de me livrer ces engins.» menaça Cesare.

« Ne cherchez pas à m'impressionner vous n'êtes plus en position de le faire. Ou vous payez maintenant, ou vous dites adieu à vos nouvelles armes.»

Le Borgia pesta. Il planta là son interlocuteur. Clara le regarda partir. Sa sortie avait été des plus instructives. Elle ne pouvait laisser Leonardo seul trop longtemps, question de sécurité, sans quoi elle aurait bien été se charger de Cesare. Elle attendit que l'autre homme s'en aille pour redescendre, évita les gardes et retrouva son cheval. La jeune femme revint au galop à Naples, puis demanda le chemin de l'auberge.

* * *

« Clara ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.» fit Leonardo en lui ouvrant la porte.

Tous deux avaient convenu d'un mot de passe pour les fois où elle devait s'absenter.

« Désolée, ça été plus long que prévu mais riche d'informations.» annonça Miles.

Elle déposa ses achats sur le lit de Da Vinci, puis lui demanda d'essayer le tout. Ce faisant, la jeune femme lui narra ses découvertes.

« Je vois. Nous avions donc vu juste pour les machines de guerres. Stupide Cesare. Je pense qu'il est inoffensif pour le moment, nous devrions donc nous atteler à détruire ces engins. Tu dis y avoir vu de la toile, je suppose donc qu'elle doit voler. Hmmm … j'ai bien conçu un bateau volant sur le modèle des galions, un genre d'aéronef il doit s'agir de ça.» en déduisit Leonardo.

Il avait enfilé une perruque brune aux cheveux mi-longs, ainsi que des vêtements d'homme du peuple.

« Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends d'inventer des trucs pareils ?» s'exclama Clara.

« Eh bien … je pensais que cela nous aiderait à nous défendre, à assurer notre sécurité. Et puis pour exprimer ma créativité.» répondit Leonardo un peu embarrassé.

« Franchement Leo, tu ne crois tout de même pas que les gens vont s'en servir pour faire le bien ? Quand il s'agit de guerre tes inventions ne serviront qu'à détruire. Tu ferais mieux de tourner ta créativité vers des choses plus inoffensives mais tout aussi utiles.» conseilla Clara.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Bon, occupons-nous donc de saboter celles en construction. Ils ont bien avancé m'as-tu dit.»

« Oui le chantier ne doit plus être loin d'être terminé.»

« Ils doivent avoir besoin de mes indications pour l'armement que les bateaux doivent contenir. Mais nous n'attendrons pas jusque là.»

Leonardo se mit à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'abattre le galion volant. Il contiendrait des canons bien sûr, mais également un lance-flamme et un appareil tournant capable tirer plusieurs petits boulets.

« Je répète qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inventer ce truc ? T'avais fumé ta peinture ou quoi ?» dit Clara.

« Ce qui est fait est fait Clara. Le point faible c'est son ballon : il n'est pas armé et c'est ce qui lui permets d'assurer son ascension. Une fois à terre il sera inoffensif.» dit-il.

« J'ignore combien le souverain d'ici a prévu d'en construire. Cesare en voulait dix, mais ce n'est pas suffisant comme indication. Toujours est-il que ce chantier est immense, comment allons- nous bien pouvoir détruire tous ces engins de malheur ?» reprit la brune.

« Muuum … le meilleur moyen serait de tout incendier. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de combustible placé à des endroits stratégiques, et nous ne sommes que deux. Trois si Ezio nous retrouve à temps, seulement il me paraît risqué de l'attendre.» ajouta Da Vinci.

« Sans compter la quantité non négligeable de gardes. Alors attends … si on ne peut les attaquer par la terre, il nous reste la voie des airs.» réfléchit Clara.

« Si … je peux sûrement nous fabriquer un petit engin pour nous deux. Mais … comment brûler ce chantier ?»

La tâche paraissait insurmontable pour un si petit nombre de personnes. S'ils avaient des tonneaux de poudre … sauf que c'était particulièrement lourd. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui brûlait bien ?

« De l'alcool.» dit Clara.

«Si effettivamente, cela pourrait servir. Toutefois, reste le problème de la quantité.» rappela Leonardo en levant une main.

Peut-être pas selon Clara. Étant donné la matière utilisée, à savoir du bois et de la toile, il suffirait juste d'un départ de feu pour enflammer tout le reste. Leonardo admit la justesse de ce point de vue. Une petite flamme pouvait très bien causer un grand incendie.

« Quand pourrions-nous opérer ?» questionna l'inventeur.

« La nuit. Sinon ils s'en apercevront vite et pourront éteindre l'incendie à temps en plus de tenter de nous abattre.»

« Mais nous n'y verrons rien.» objecta Leo.

« Moi si : la vision d'aigle est efficace de jour comme de nuit.»

« Très bien, je vais m'atteler de ce pas à la conception de notre moyen de transport.» décida Leo.

« Nous avons oublié un détail : où construire discrètement.»

« Ah porca puttana ! Pardon.»

« T'inquiètes, mes oreilles ne sont pas si chastes. Bon, liste-moi tout ce dont on va avoir besoin. De mon côté je vais déjà repérer les échoppes qui pourront nous fournir certaines choses.»

« Ma Clara … nous n'aurons peut-être pas assez d'argent.»

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sera un problème.»

Oh. Elle était donc résolue à employer les grands moyens. Vu la situation c'était nécessaire. Tous deux sortirent pour se procurer de quoi écrire. Leonardo dissimula son visage grâce à une large capuche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, notre brave Ezio poursuivait sa route. Clara avait laissé des traces de leur passage, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'était plus très loin de sa destination. Son cheval demanda toutefois à s'arrêter : l'animal ralentissait de plus en plus. Le Florentin repéra une auberge dans laquelle il pourrait faire halte pendant la nuit. Il y laissa sa monture et entra. Plus tard, allongé sur son lit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Clara. Ezio se sentait nettement mieux depuis son retour. Moins vide à l'intérieur. Moins seul pour mener et supporter ses combats.

Un frisson le prit. Brrroouuuh le lit était bien froid. Il se tourna d'instinct du côté où son aimée aurait dû se trouver. Son bras se tendit mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il soupira et se recroquevilla. Lorsqu'il retrouverait le bastardo qui avait causé sa disparition il allait en prendre pour son grade. Il avait entendu qu'un homme était porté disparu, probablement tué par Clara. De ce qu'il avait pu entendre, l'homme dirigeait un chantier non loin de Naples. Certainement la raison de l'enlèvement de Da Vinci. Il irait y jeter un œil dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Clara et Leo.

Ailleurs …

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Clara, on risque de gros ennuis.»

« Oui, surtout si tu ne te tais pas.»

Dans la nuit napolitaine, deux silhouettes s'approchaient de l'échoppe d'un tailleur. Miles se chargeait de guider Leonardo grâce à sa vision spéciale.

« Bien. Je vais te faire entrer et tu pourras allumer ta torche.»

La jeune femme sortit des pinces, et entreprit de crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ceci fait, elle tira son complice à l'intérieur. Ce dernier fut soulagé d'avoir enfin un peu de lumière. Clara le pressa ensuite de choisir la toile qui constituerait les ailes de son appareil. La brune faisait le guet.

« De la dentelle non, de la soie bof … ça c'est trop fin … oh c'est joli ça.»

« Purée de punaises Leo, on va pas à un défilé alors magne-toi le tronc !» interpella Clara.

« Oui voilà !»

L'inventeur attrapa finalement un rouleau. Elle l'aida à transporter le tout chez le prochain commerçant : le forgeron pour trouver des clous. Restait ensuite le boucher pour prendre des vessies de porcs pour la confection des bombes. L'alcool quant à lui, avait été pillé dans les réserves de l'auberge.

« J'adore faire les courses la nuit. Non seulement y'a pas d'attente, mais en plus tout est gratuit.» ironisa Clara.

Leonardo roula des yeux. Ils rapportèrent leur … euh … butin dans une petite clairière.

« Molto bene ! Il ne nous manque plus que le bois.» fit Leo.

« Eh bien allons le chercher sur le chantier.» suggéra l'Assassine.

« COSA ? »

« Ben oui, il est tout prêt.»

« Mais … et les gardes ?» interrogea Leo.

« Eh bien tu leur proposera de réaliser leur portrait, ça les occupera. Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux la nuit. Allez, hue cocotte.»

Da Vinci lui emboîta le pas. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, les gardes étaient peu nombreux. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les piles de planches et les coques. Leonardo buta soudain contre un seau.

« Qui va là ?»

Clara se jeta sur le blond. Un garde approcha. Elle tira Leo derrière une autre cachette. Un homme inspecta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, puis repartit. Nos voleurs soupirèrent de soulagement. Miles incita ensuite son complice à choisir son matériau. Da Vinci sélectionna plusieurs morceaux de bois, qu'ils empilèrent et attachèrent. Ensuite, ils tâchèrent de sortir de là au plus vite.

« Ouf ! Il était temps !» soupira Leonardo en déposant son fardeau.

« Oui. Bien rentrons à l'auberge. Nous travaillerons à notre oiseau demain matin.» répondit Clara en s'étirant.

La jeune femme gagna sa chambre. Bien, si elle avait cru s'ennuyer en revenant dans cette époque c'était peine perdue. En toute logique, Clara savait bien qu'elle serait assez occupée. Cependant elle ne regrettait rien. En restant à son époque elle avait frisé la dépression.


	5. City cross

**Nos amis poursuivent leur tâche, maintenant qu'ils savent de quoi il retourne.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Leonardo se mit à la construction d'une nouvelle machine volante. Ils avaient déniché une clairière sur une colline parfaite pour ça et qui présentait l'avantage d'une grande pente, utile pour le décollage. Clara l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. Elle abandonnait la fabrication de temps à autre pour concocter les bombes. Chacune des vessies était remplie d'alcool, une mèche mise en place elle aussi trempée dans l'alcool.

« Dis-moi qu'attaquera-t-on en premier ? Le chantier ou Di Bernardo ?» questionna Da Vinci en plantant un clou.

« La destruction du premier devrait amener le second.» répondit Clara.

« Bonne idée. Espérons que tout ça fonctionnera.»

« Nous avons de quoi infliger de sérieux dommages. Nous allons devoir bien viser. J'ai également subtilisé des pots de vernis, ça aussi ça brûle bien. »

Leonardo acheva dans la journée la majeure partie de son engin, en forme de barque. Restait à installer la toile des ailes ainsi qu'un mât. Nos amis veillèrent tard et dormirent dans la clairière pour reprendre le travail au premières lueurs du jour. Lors de petites pauses Clara se rendait en ville avec l'espoir d'y retrouver Ezio, ou de surveiller les avancées de l'ennemi. Mais si Auditore était à Naples elle ne l'avait pas encore croisé. En revanche, elle surprit une conversation intéressante :

« Il faut qu'on le coince. Le patron sait qu'il est ici à Naples, et l'aubergiste nous l'a confirmé.»

« Bon d'accord, mais où se cache-t-il encore ?»

« Sûrement pas en ville. Il doit avoir besoin de place pour construire son nouveau bazar. Allez, va chercher les autres.»

Miles se décolla du mur d'où elle avait tout entendu. Vêtue de manière conventionnelle, afin que l'ennemi ne reconnaisse pas l'Assassine, elle fila vers l'atelier plein air de son ami.

« On a un problème. Di Bernardo sait que tu es là.» annonça-t-elle.

« Comment a-t-il su ?» s'inquiéta Leo.

« Si comme tout homme important il a des espions, il a dû remarquer les vols. Et il a dû faire le rapprochement entre les marchandises prises et la construction des bateaux volants. C'est le même genre d'engin après tout.» répondit Clara en remballant les bombes.

« Et où allons-nous aller ?»

« Nous verrons bien.»

Elle commença à pousser leur avion que Da Vinci avait heureusement pourvu de roues. Leonardo se chargea de tirer après avoir replié les ailes. Ils passèrent entre les arbres.

« Oh oh.» dit-il en s'arrêtant.

« LÀ ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ VENEZ VITE !»

Miles le fit taire d'un lancer de couteau. Puis Leo fit demi-tour en vitesse. Mais d'autres hommes arrivèrent. Hélas, si l'inventeur s'arrêta ce ne fut pas le cas de sa machine. Le sol étant en pente eh bien … Leo bascula pour se retrouver dans sa barque. Clara de son côté, donna plus d'élan à l'embarcation, avant de sauter dedans. Leurs ennemis s'écartèrent. Un tenta tout de même de s'y accrocher.

* * *

« Désolé on est complet !» s'exclama Clara en lui flanquant un coup de botte au visage.

« WAAAAAH !» s'écria Leonardo tandis que l'engin prenait de la vitesse.

Ils avaient choisi un lieu en hauteur afin de faciliter le décollage. Clara alla se positionner au gouvernail. La barque dévalait la pente à toute allure.

« On va vers la viiiille ! Faut freiner !» s'écria Da Vinci.

« Surtout pas ils nous suivent à cheval !» répondit Miles.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'on les mettait en joue. Elle hurla à Leonardo de se baisser. Le coup de feu claqua. Miles sortit son arbalète. Elle visa et en égratigna un.

« CLAAARAAAAA !»

« Sors les ailes !»

Leo tira sur les cordes retenant les ailes. Ces dernières se déployèrent. Le bout de la colline fut en vue.

« Oh mamma mia je ne veux pas voir ça !» s'exclama-t-il en mettant son chapeau devant ses yeux.

« Mais chope le volant idiota !»

« Ah oui !»

Mais la barque décolla juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, renvoyant l'artiste au fond de l'engin. Clara elle, déploya l'éventail servant de gouvernail.

« Ça vient ce volant ?» lança Clara.

Da Vinci se releva tant bien que mal puis atteignit le siège avec son volant. Miles avait insisté pour l'installer, arguant qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de se diriger. Du reste, l'inventeur n'avait pas été long à en comprendre le fonctionnement.

« Je vole … je le crois pas je vole … WOUHOU !» cria-t-il en levant le poing.

« Concentre-toi sur la route, on va avoir des problèmes !» interpella Clara.

Devant eux, le toit d'une maison. Nos héros étaient descendus du côté de la pente la moins haute et la plus courte. La barque atterrit rudement sur le toit, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Par contre comme pour Rome des soldats se promenaient dessus. L'un d'eux les somma de s'arrêter. Da Vinci tourna le volant, Clara le gouvernail. Leo actionna un levier qui donna un battement aux ailes. Le soldat se prit un bout d'aile dans la tempe. La barque franchit un grand vide entre deux maisons.

« Comment on va se sortir de là ?» lança Da Vinci.

« Faudrait retourner à la colline ! Donne d'autres battements.»

Da Vinci tira deux fois son levier. La barque s'éleva un peu. Manque de chance, il en oublia la route en manqua de heurter une cheminée. L'aile passa par-dessus, un centimètre à peine. Leo tourna le volant.

« Du vent ! Je sors la voile ça va nous donner de la vitesse.» annonça Miles.

Elle arriva jusqu'au mât, dénoua une corde qui fit tomber une voile. Se gonflant aussitôt, elle donna de la vitesse à ce curieux phénomène. Devant, l'artiste vit arriver un grand mur. Trop tard pour passer au-dessus. Il donna un coup volant, manquant de renverser l'embarcation. Au lieu de ça, l'engin roula carrément sur le mur, décrivant un arc de cercle.

« Whoâh !» fit Clara.

La barque traversa une rue entière avant d'atterrir sur un nouveau toit.

« Oh non une rangée d'archers !» s'exclama Da Vinci.

« A gauche !»

Leo tourna le volant à fond. Les flèches sifflèrent. La barque reprit son envol. Mais ils s'éloignaient de la colline. Le pilote tenta de corriger la trajectoire. Combinée à l'action du gouvernail, l'appareil décrivit un arc-de-cercle.

* * *

« Voilà ! On est revenus dans le bon sens.» annonça Leo.

« Mouais, mais pour la discrétion on repassera. Ça risque de faire tomber notre plan à l'eau.» objecta Clara.

« Peut-être pas, Di Bernardo ne sait pas que nous allons attaquer de nuit. De toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons détruire ce fichu chantier à temps.»

La nuit devrait effectivement les couvrir, le mettant hors de vue de leurs adversaires. Clara songeait à replier la voile, qui commençait à les freiner quand un curieux bruit - _shouf-_ attira son attention. Une flèche enflammée venait d'atterrir sur la voile.

« Merda !» s'exclama Clara.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

« On a mis le feu à la voile !»

« Éteins-moi ça tout de suite ! Avec l'alcool qu'on transporte on risque de finir en feu d'artifice !»

« Je sais merci !»

La brune sortit sa gourde et fit gicler l'eau sur les flammes. Elle parvint à éteindre l'incendie, aux prix d'un gros trou dans la voile qui la rendait inutilisable. D'autres flèches sifflèrent.

« Si jamais ils touchent les ailes on est fichus !» fit Leo en se baissant.

« Trop tard !»

Clara ôta sa veste puis se jeta contre le bord du navire, au-dessus du vide. La barque obliqua face à son poids et l'impulsion donnée. Tapotant l'aile avec sa veste, elle étouffa les flammes.

« Iiiih !» fit Leo en voyant son bateau obliquer vers la droite.

Ils perdaient de l'altitude. L'inventeur fit battre des ailes pour redresser un peu. Ils touchèrent à nouveau un toit. La barque eut un affreux rebond. Leo manœuvra pour éviter un obstacle, roula à nouveau sur un mur et continua vaille que vaille. Il se démena pour que son engin reprenne de la hauteur.

« Est-ce qu'on a semé les archers ?» questionna-t-il.

« Oui !»

« Tant mieux. Ah on va sortir de la ville. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir atterrir.»

Ils dépassèrent les maisons après cette séance de cross dans la cité napolitaine. Fort heureusement pour eux, elle était comme Venise avec une majorité de toits larges et plats. À Rome cela aurait été autrement plus ennuyeux. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas encore regagné le sol.

« Je vois des cavaliers là.» annonça Leo.

Clara avança, et sortit sa longue-vue. Elle distingua les hommes verts, et surtout qu'ils faisaient tournoyer des grappins. Elle étouffa un juron. Laissant tomber son instrument, elle courut vers une aile et se jeta à moitié dessus pour l'alourdir. La barque décrivit une courbe. Un grappin passa à côté. Leonardo se rendit auprès du gouvernail. L'Assassine sortit une bombe explosive et la largua sur les assaillants.

« On perds de l'altitude !» s'écria Leonardo.

« Misère de misère !»

Un grappin agrippa le navire. Clara courut et coupa la corde. Mais l'action les avait ralentit et déviés. Le bateau commença à piquer du nez.

« Fais demi-tour !» ordonna la brune.

Elle actionna les ailes pendant qu'il manœuvrait. Ceci fait, ils firent face aux cavaliers. Par contre, l'homme vit avec effroi que sa camarade repliait les ailes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» paniqua-t-il.

« Fais-moi confiance. Ils nous veulent eh bien ils vont nous avoir. Accroche-toi !»

* * *

La barque chuta brutalement en un formidable piqué. En bas, les cavaliers freinèrent leur monture avant d'opérer un repli. Leonardo se cramponna à sa barre. Il hurla et ferma les yeux durant la chute. Clara attendit encore un instant, puis relâcha les ailes. Ces dernières se déployèrent, redressant la barque. Au même instant, les ailes percutèrent les cavaliers à la tête. Un fut même renversé par l'avant du bateau. Ce fut une belle moisson. Clara poussa un cri de victoire. La barque continua sur plusieurs mètres avant de finalement toucher l'herbe. L'engin roula encore longtemps avant de s'immobiliser. Leo rouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Il avait perdu son chapeau, sa perruque, et se tenait penché sur la barre du gouvernail qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces.

« Piouf ! On a réussi dis donc.»

Leonardo tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Clara sauta hors de la barque. Elle aperçut un cavalier vêtu de blanc foncer vers eux.

« Ah ? On dirait qu'Ezio arrive.» dit-elle, une main en visière.

Effectivement, le maître Assassin stoppa près d'eux et descendit de selle. Clara accourut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ezio mon amour !»

« Bambina mia ! Décidément je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes sans que tu ailles te fourrer dans les ennuis.» répondit Auditore.

« Eh bien comme ça au moins, je suis sûre d'avoir toute ton attention. Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?» demanda-t-elle, accrochée à son cou.

« J'ai vu tes indices, et pour ce qui est de vous retrouver dans Naples eh bien … vous n'avez pas été spécialement durs à localiser avec cet engin. Seul Leonardo pouvait en construire un pareil, et concernant les manœuvres … j'avoue que toi seule pouvait penser à réaliser une chose aussi dangereuse. Tu m'as causé une belle frayeur à ce sujet bambina.» raconta Ezio.

« Pardon. Mais on n'avait pas le choix.»

« Mais où est Leonardo ?»

Ils approchèrent de la barque. Le pauvre était toujours cramponné à son gouvernail. Ezio grimpa et l'aida à la relâcher. Il lui offrit également un peu d'eau. L'artiste en prit une grande gorgée.

« Ezio … ta compagne est folle ...» lâcha-t-il.

« Non, elle est juste impulsive. Un peu trop peut-être.» répondit Ezio accroupi.

« Valait mieux ça plutôt qu'eux nous fassent descendre Leo. Je peux te garantir que l'atterrissage aurait été autrement plus musclé.» répondit Clara.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous avez appris tous les deux.» intervint Ezio en se levant.

« Bien, mais pas ici.» fit Miles.

Ezio attacha la corde du bateau volant à la selle de son cheval. Clara monta derrière lui, pendant que Leo restait dans son appareil, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Le mentor les conduisit plus loin, cherchant une petite clairière. Mieux valait éviter de retourner dans la cité pour le moment. Il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller un peu dans le cou.

« On t'as déjà dit que ton parfum naturel était enivrant ?» lança Clara.

Ezio prit une des mains qui entourait sa taille et l'embrassa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio s'arrêta. Leo bascula hors de son bateau et tomba sur l'herbe.

« Je suis pas près de remonter là-dedans.» dit-il.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut les Assassins dans un moment de tendresse. Da Vinci sourit : sans doute avaient-ils besoin de se retrouver après tous ces jours passés loin de l'autre. Il se chargea donc d'établir le campement : il sortit les provisions puis alla cueillir un peu de bois pour un feu. Celui aussi qui l'alluma. Autour du foyer, Clara narra tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'affaire qui les préoccupait tous les trois. Y comprit la venue d'une vieille connaissance.

« Je suis désolée Ezio. J'avais l'occasion de lui régler son compte mais je l'ai laissé filer.» termina Clara.

« Ne t'excuse pas bambina. Tu as bien agi, tu ne pouvais t'absenter trop longtemps. De plus, l'heure de Cesare n'est pas encore venue. À présent, nous devons nous concentrer sur la manière de régler cette histoire.» répondit Ezio.

« Ainsi que Clara te l'as dit, nous avons conçu un plan pour le chantier. Mais pas pour ce qui est d'Alessandro Di Bernardo.» répondit Leo.

« J'approuve l'idée de l'incendie. Je me chargerais d'éliminer Di Bernardo.» décida Auditore.

« Ce qui signifie … que je vais devoir remonter sur cet engin de malheur.» devina Leonardo.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu serais heureux de voler.» fit remarquer Ezio non sans sourire.

« Certes, ce sont les différentes figures acrobatiques que je n'apprécie guère.»

« _S'il savait ce que certains font à mon époque avec un avion._ » songea Clara, une main soutenant son visage.

Et s'il venait à monter dedans, ce ne serait pas mal non plus. Le repas fut prêt. Miles fit passer des écuelles pleines. Ils dînèrent en silence. Plus tard, la brune vint se pelotonner contre Ezio, qui s'était appuyé contre un arbre, savourant encore une fois son parfum naturel ainsi que la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle soupira d'aise lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. Ezio pour sa part, la maintenait fermement. Il posa une joue contre sa chevelure, ses doigts caressant sa taille à travers le tissu de sa tenue d'Assassin. Leonardo remarqua à quel point son ami avait l'air détendu et serein. Comme il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'en ressentit content pour lui. Il avait bien mérité d'être heureux après toutes ces dures épreuves.

* * *

Le matin trouva le maître Assassin transformé en matelas. Ouvrant les yeux, Ezio découvrit Clara complètement allongée sur lui. Il eut un petit sourire, puis la fit doucement basculer sur le côté. Mais la fraîcheur du matin la réveilla lorsque le Florentin s'écarta. Clara émit un gémissement de protestation.

« Bébé qu'est-ce que fais ? Reviens là qu'il fait froid.» dit-elle en le tirant vers elle.

« Maaaiiis !»

Auditore soupira doucement tandis que Clara se calait contre lui.

« Il est l'heure de se lever amore mio. Nous avons des pains sur la planche.»

« Déjà ?»

« Si. Allez sorgere.»

Ezio se dégagea et se leva. Il ranima le feu, pendant que Clara s'étirait dans un bâillement. La brunette alla ensuite réveiller Leonardo. Plus tard, ils s'attelèrent à remonter la barque volante sur sa colline, qui ferait office de point de décollage. Clara et Leo se chargèrent de refaire une voile pendant qu'Ezio se rendait à la villa Santini pour éliminer Di Bernardo. Il laissa son cheval à l'angle du quartier où se situait la luxueuse demeure. Le Florentin observa l'endroit. Entourée de gardes naturellement, certainement suite aux péripéties de sa belle. Il fit ensuite le tour de la villa, cherchant un angle d'attaque. Il remarqua un pan de jardin désert à l'arrière. Il grimpa à un pilier le délimitant puis passa de l'autre côté. Là, il escalada un mur pour parvenir à une terrasse.

L'Assassin remarqua l'arrivée d'un garde. Une fois devant lui, il le transperça avec sa lame et le fit basculer par-dessus la rambarde. Ezio atterrit sur la terrasse. Il se cacha à côté d'une fenêtre, puis jeta un œil. Les domestiques s'affairaient à l'intérieur. Auditore résolut de chercher le bureau de Di Bernardo. Il continua donc sur la terrasse, éliminant d'un coup d'arbalète le garde suivant. Il prit le soin de cacher le corps afin que personne ne puisse le voir et ne trahisse sa présence. Ezio arriva enfin à une vaste pièce ornée d'un large et massif bureau. Il passa une lame entre les battants et entra.

« Sois le bienvenu Assassino.» entendit Ezio.

Il fit volte-face. Devant lui, se tenait un homme blond richement vêtu, qui le toisait d'un air narquois.

« Alessandro Di Bernado je suppose.» répondit Auditore.

« Soi-même. Je t'attendais, Assassin.»

Une foultitude de gardes équipés d'arbalètes surgirent et lui firent face.

« N'imagine surtout pas que ça suffira à te protéger de moi.» provoqua Auditore.

« Non mais peut-être que ceci -il claqua des doigts- sera plus efficace.»

Des gardes amenèrent alors quelque chose qui fit frissonner Ezio. Leonardo qui se débattait comme un beau diable et qu'on jeta sur le sol avec une autre personne. Clara. Sauf qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

« Sporco figlio di una cagna. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?» gronda Ezio.

« À la demoiselle ? Ma foi je n'en sais rien, il faudrait demander à mes hommes.» répondit Di Bernardo d'un ton badin.

Il approcha de Clara et sortit un pistolet qu'il braqua sur elle. Ezio se tendit, avec l'envie d'égorger cet homme.

« Maintenant rends-toi sans conditions ou je la tue ici et maintenant.»

Ezio serra les mâchoires puis leva les mains, tout en fusillant son ennemi des yeux. Deux soldats allèrent le saisir par les bras.

« Bien. Monsieur Da Vinci va gentiment m'aider à finir la construction des machines que j'ai promis au souverain.» reprit Alessandro en se tapotant le crâne avec son arme.

« Jamais !» s'exclama Leonardo.

« Oh que si. Quant à toi l'Assassin, je vais te tuer. Mais … les dames d'abord.»

Alessandro pointa son arme sur Miles.

« NON !» hurla Ezio.

Le coup de feu claqua. Leonardo ouvrit grand les yeux. Oh non qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait dû demander la grâce de la jeune femme en échange de la construction des engins. Il n'osa pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir la vie quitter celle qui l'avait protégé jusque-là. Tout était de sa faute. Clara avait raison : pourquoi mais pourquoi avait-il inventé des machines de guerre pareilles ? À quoi cela allait-il servir, si ce n'est nourrir la folie des hommes ? Et à massacrer des gens bien, comme Miles ? L'inventeur se recroquevilla, se maudissant. Nul doute qu'Ezio lui en voudrait. Il venait très certainement de perdre deux amis.

* * *

 _Sorgere = debout_

 _Sporco figlio di una cagna = sale fils de chien_


	6. Petite balade dans les nuages

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent. Nos héros décident encore une fois de quitter le plancher des vaches, espérons qu'ils le regagneront intact.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le coup de feu claqua, suivi du hurlement d'Ezio. En un éclair, il revit le jour où Cristina était morte. Pourquoi … pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde encore celle qu'il aimait ? Devant ses prunelles défilèrent les images des instants passés avec Clara. Son cœur se brisa, se déchira. Son sang se gela dans ses veines. Tout son corps se pétrifia sous le choc. Toutefois, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Pas comme ça. Non, Clara Miles n'était décemment pas du genre à se laisser tuer bien gentiment. Depuis le moment de l'attaque des hommes de Di Bernardo, elle avait fait semblant d'être inconsciente. Nul doute qu'ils les emmèneraient tout deux à la villa. Ezio y serait, elle pourrait lui prêter main forte. Lorsqu'à travers la fine ouverture qu'elle avait laissé entre ses paupières elle avait aperçut l'arme pointée sur elle, elle était passée à l'action. D'un coup de pied elle faucha les chevilles de celui qui se tenait juste à côté. Miles roula sur le côté tant pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus qu'au cas où la balle ne serait pas bloquée à temps.

Mais le soldat encaissa à sa place. Clara passa ensuite ses mains liées dans son dos sous ses jambes, avant de faire tournoyer celles-ci pour se relever. Profitant de la surprise, elle fila derrière un soldat qui fit office de bouclier humain pour la volée de carreaux d'arbalète. Ezio entra dans la danse lorsque la jeune femme se remit sur pied. Ses lames sectionnèrent les jugulaires de ses opposants. Il leur fallait décimer le plus de gardes possible avant qu'ils ne rechargent leur arme. Les Assassins eurent la même idée : un lancer de bombes fumigènes. Retenant leur respiration, ils enchaînèrent par un lancer de couteaux, le plus rapide. Clara sectionna les liens retenant ses poignets grâce à des couteaux à sa ceinture.

« Ezio ! Touss ! Alessandro s'enfuit !» signala Leonardo, toujours à terre.

Le Florentin s'élança à sa poursuite. Clara se chargea de libérer le peintre, puis de prendre la fuite avec lui. La jeune femme le fit monter sur le toit de la villa. Les soldats rappliquaient en masse. Clara tirait toujours le blond par le poignet.

« Attends mais où veux-tu aller ?» questionna Da Vinci.

« Tester une autre de tes inventions.»

Il la vit sortit un petit paquet qu'il reconnut comme étant un parachute. Elle lui en passa un bout pendant qu'elle gardait l'autre.

« Mais c'est conçu pour une seule personne !» rappela Da Vinci.

« Tant pis ! De toute manière ce n'est pas haut, c'est simplement pour ralentir la chute. Allez go !»

Ils coururent vers le bord du toit puis s'élancèrent. La toile se déplia. Quelques instants plus tard, ils roulèrent sur le pavé. Clara aida Leo à se relever et décampa avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Ezio avait retrouvé Alessandro. Ce dernier avait ameuté les gardes restants. Prenant appui contre un mur, l'Assassin passa au-dessus. Deux lames plus tard d'autres gardes libérèrent le passage. Il gagnait du terrain sur sa proie. Mais il devait l'empêchait de sortir de la villa, sans quoi il risquait de le perdre. Auditore passa par-dessus la rampe d'un escalier. Il se rattrapa à un lustre et atterrit. Il lança une lame vers sa cible mais la manqua. Il sortit alors son arbalète. Ezio prit deux secondes pour s'arrêter et viser. _Tchak !_ Touché à la jambe. Juste quand il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. L'Assassin se précipita. Il empoigna Di Bernardo et le le força à se mettre debout.

Alessandro eut la présence d'esprit de bloquer le poing qui venait à sa rencontre. Malgré la douleur, il tira son épée. Ezio recula et se pencha en arrière afin que la pointe ne lui ouvre pas la gorge. Dégainant à son tour, sa lame choqua contre celle de son adversaire. Le fer crissa à de nombreuses reprises, dans une danse mortelle. De ce qu'il pouvait constater, Di Bernardo était doué avec une épée. Le Florentin sentit bientôt une brûlure au bras. Une coupure. Il prit également un coup de pied au ventre. Il eut juste le temps de placer son arme pour empêcher l'autre de lui assener un coup fatal. Les hommes se tournèrent autour, cherchant l'ouverture, guettant l'occasion d'en finir. Ezio fit couler le sang chez l'ennemi, mais pas assez pour le tuer. Il lui fallait ruser. Encore fallait-il que l'autre lui en laisse le temps.

« _Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé. Allez viens par là mon coco._ » pensa Ezio.

Il attaqua plusieurs fois de suite, tâchant de se rapprocher au maximum de sa cible. Écartant le bras tenant l'épée, il saisit Di Bernardo au col et lui flanqua un coup de tête. Il lui sauta ensuite dessus et le renversa. Son genou immobilisa le bras armé, tandis qu'une main emprisonna le poignet de l'autre. Enfin, la main libre d'Ezio actionna la lame qui s'enfonça dans le cou d'Alessandro.

« Je t'aurais bien flanqué une correction pour avoir osé tenter de tuer la femme que j'aime. Ferninand II va devoir trouver autre chose pour vaincre ses ennemis. Requiescat in pace.»

Ezio quitta la villa. Clara et Leo avaient certainement regagné la colline où patientait la machine. Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Toutefois, il ne trouva personne. Allons bon. Il regarda autour de lui, sans doute s'étaient-ils cachés. Une ombre passa soudain au-dessus du Florentin. Levant la tête, il écarquilla les yeux : un galion flottait dans les airs à basse altitude. Une des machines avait dû être terminée récemment. Et … un peu plus loin, il aperçut une embarcation bien plus petite. Ezio ferma les yeux. À tous les coups, Clara et Leonardo se trouvaient à bord.

« Décidément ces deux-là attirent les ennuis.» soupira-t-il.

Ils ne feraient pas le poids contre les canons du galion. Ezio siffla son cheval et monta en selle sans attendre que l'animal ne s'arrête. Un peu avant, il avait prélevé un grappin sur les hommes de Di Bernardo, quand ils poursuivaient la barque volante. Il lança sa monture dans un triple galop. Lorsque l'Assassin se jugea assez près, il fit tournoyer le crochet métallique et le lança. Un bout accrocha une écoutille. Ne restait plus qu'à grimper.

« Ouargh !» fit Ezio en quittant sa selle.

Essaie d'éviter les arbres s'il te plaît, j'ai pas fini mon histoire. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Allons voir comment Clara et Leo s'en sortent tiens.

* * *

« Madre mia ils vont nous rattraper !» s'exclama Leonardo.

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! Fais-nous redescendre un peu, ils auront du mal à nous tirer dessus.» conseilla Clara.

Da Vinci, lorsqu'il avait aperçu le galion décoller et surtout leur tirer dessus avait hurlé d'embarquer à bord de sa machine. Ensuite, il émit l'idée de transformer des parachutes reconvertis en voile en ballon. Miles avait décroché, pour ne pas dire arraché la voile qu'elle tentait à présent de réunir en un sac. Elle perça des trous avec un poignard, dans lesquels une corde fut passée. Ensuite, elle attacha le ballon autour du mât. Ne restait plus qu'à le gonfler.

« Leo ils vont nous tirer dessus au mousquet ! Vire de bord !» s'exclama Miles.

L'inventeur tira sur le gouvernail. L'embarcation changea de trajectoire au moment où les coups de feu claquaient. Miles attrapa une vessie de porc reconvertie en bombe qu'elle ouvrit. La jeune femme frotta ses lames secrètes qui émirent des étincelles. L'une d'elle embrasa l'alcool contenu dans la vessie. Disposée à l'ouverture du ballon, la chaleur commença à le gonfler. Vu la taille de la chose, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour le remplir d'air chaud. Clara tint la vessie du bout de son épée afin que celle-ci n'enflamme pas le ballon ni le bateau. Elle ajouta une deuxième couche d'alcool.

« C'est bon ça fonctionne.» annonça-t-elle.

Avec ceci, ils avaient l'espoir de passer au-dessus du galion, là où il n'y avait pas de canons. La toile gonfla, enfla encore … bientôt la barque commença à prendre de l'altitude, aidée également par les battements des ailes.

« On dirait que quelque chose les a distraits.» remarqua soudain Clara.

Il régnait en effet une belle agitation dans ce galion. La brunette plissa les yeux. Une silhouette blanche … Ezio ! Il était parvenu à monter à bord, et attaquait l'équipage. Clara se tourna vers le gouvernail qu'elle actionna pour opérer un demi-tour. La barque se retrouva dans le sens contraire du galion. L'Assassine avait récupéré son arbalète, qu'elle pointa sur le pont. Un premier homme chuta. Elle saisit ensuite un couteau qu'elle lança sur une nouvelle cible. Auditore de son côté, saisit un cordage, exécuta un tour et vint percuter un des assaillants. Il lança une bombe fumigène qui immobilisa un groupe. Profitant de leur incapacité il les abattit.

« _Je dois trouver le capitaine de ce navire !_ » pensa-t-il.

Ezio distingua la barre au fond du navire, avec un homme aux commandes. Une fois celui-là hors course il pourra prendre le contrôle du navire. Une autre flèche vint abattre un homme qui accourait derrière lui. L'Assassin sourit brièvement. Comme il l'avait pensé, il était moins seul dans ses combats avec sa descendante à ses côtés. Ezio remarqua que d'autres soldats arrivaient depuis les cales. Sans doutes ceux qui manœuvraient les canons. Cela commençait à faire un sacré paquet de monde à combattre, et il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Soudain, plusieurs choses éclatèrent sur le pont, qui fut envahi de fumée. Ezio saisit immédiatement l'occasion d'infliger un maximum de dégâts. Il courut sur le pont parmi le brouillard, son épée fendant l'air. Ou plutôt les chairs. Durant un moment ce fut un concert de cris accompagné de geysers de sang. Mais il restait encore pas mal de monde. Tout à coup, le navire fit une violente embardée. Ezio qui se trouvait près du bord agrippa les cordages, pendant que le reste de l'équipage valsait à l'autre bout. Tournant la tête, Auditore remarqua que Clara était aussi de la partie.

Elle avait été déposée à l'arrière par Leonardo, qui se tenait justement non loin, et avait tué le capitaine. Les hommes à bord se relevèrent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la jeune femme réitéra la manœuvre dans l'autre sens. Ezio monta sur le bord du navire et passa de l'autre côté. L'ennemi valdingua vers lui. Trois passèrent par-dessus bord. Le Florentin en tira un quatrième. Revenant à l'intérieur, il infligea plusieurs coups mortels à ceux encore à terre.

L'équipage était réduit comme une peau de chagrin. Ezio rejoignit Clara aux commandes.

« Merci de ton aide, ma chérie. Il faut en finir maintenant. Tu crois que tu peux crever ce ballon ?»

« À condition qu'on ne soit pas au-dessus d'habitations, oui.»

Remarquant soudain qu'on les mettait en joue, Ezio se jeta sur sa belle.

« Essaie de les occuper, je vais grimper jusqu'au ballon.» dit-elle.

« Sois prudente.»

Elle acquiesça puis l'embrassa rapidement. Miles sortit deux couteaux qu'elle lança sur ceux tentant d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Passant ensuite d'une pirouette par-dessus la rambarde de pilotage elle atterrit sur le pont. Ezio assura sa couverture par un carreau d'arbalète, puis également par des couteaux de lancer. Clara arriva près des cordes. Elle aperçut Leonardo qui la rejoignait.

« Aide-moi à monter jusqu'au ballon !» appela-t-elle.

« Nessun problema !»

La jeune femme prit un rouleau de corde, puis grimpa sur le bord, tandis que son ami approchait. Une fois à bord, Leo activa les ailes pour prendre de la hauteur. Clara attacha sa corde autour de la taille, puis au mât de la barque. Lorsque Da Vinci eut positionné son bateau, elle sortit un poignard puis s'élança. Miles atterrit contre le ballon et y planta son arme. Entraînée par le poids de sa propriétaire, elle déchira le ballon sur un bon mètre. L'air chaud s'échappa aussitôt, et le ballon se dégonfla. Clara fut stoppée par la corde autour de sa taille.

« EZIO RAPPLIQUE !» hurla-t-elle.

Le navire penchait sur le côté. Auditore flanqua un coup d'épaule à un adversaire, puis courut en direction de sa compagne. Clara tendit les mains vers lui. Ezio prit appui sur le bord du navire et attrapa Miles au vol. Le galion chutait. En haut, Leonardo tâcha de stabiliser le vol de sa machine. Il tourna la tête, pour voir le grand navire s'écraser en bas. Ezio regagna la barque, puis aida sa descendante à remonter. Ils s'étreignirent ensuite, et l'Assassin appliqua un vigoureux baiser à la jeune femme, qui le lui rendit bien. Ezio informa ensuite qu'il avait réglé le cas Di Bernardo. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la nuit pour rayer le chantier de la carte.

* * *

« Il nous manque encore un détail à régler.» intervint Leonardo, une fois ses amis assis.

« Lequel ?» questionna Clara.

« Di Bernardo devait avoir des plans pour construire le galion volant. Nous devons les retrouver afin que personne d'autre ne puisse en bâtir à nouveau.»

« Bien vu Leonardo. Je suppose qu'ils doivent se trouver au chantier.» dit Ezio.

« Eh bien y'a plus qu'à.» répondit Clara en haussant les épaules.

Leonardo entreprit de revenir en direction du chantier.

« Bambina, je préférerais que tu restes avec Leonardo pendant que je m'occupe des plans.» reprit Ezio.

« Dites donc messere Auditore, vous ne me prendriez pas pour une faible novice par hasard ?» lança Clara en plissant les yeux.

« Su serioso, bambina mia. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue tout à l'heure, lorsque ce bastardo t'as tiré dessus.» expliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Bon … entendu. C'est toi le mentor après tout. Mais t'en fais pas trop pour moi : tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je te promets de tout faire pour revenir vers toi.» répondit Miles.

Ezio sentit son cœur s'emballer, tout comme un afflux d'amour le submergea. Il la remercia de sa compréhension par un tendre baiser. Da Vinci inclina le petit bateau, signe que l'atterrissage était amorcé.

Après avoir aidé à camoufler la barque sur la colline, Ezio descendit du côté du chantier. Les gardes y patrouillaient toujours. Auditore observa leur va-et-vient un moment. Il quitta sa cachette et fonça vers un buisson. Là, il tua le soldat qui passa devant et le dissimula sous la végétation. Après quoi, il profita de ce qu'un homme avait le dos tourné pour entrer sur le chantier. Il se cacha derrière une pile de grandes planches. Trouver les plans n'allait pas être simple, l'endroit était vaste.

« _Je ferais mieux de me déguiser en ouvrier, je passerais inaperçu._ » songea Ezio.

Il changea de place, cherchant une victime de son gabarit. Il la saisit au cou lorsqu'elle passa devant. Auditore traîna l'ouvrier plus loin. Il lui ôta ses vêtements, le ligota et le bâillonna puis le camoufla sous une toile. Il prit une planche sur une épaule puis se mêla au personnel du chantier. Voyons voyons … lorsqu'il avait eu à détruire les machines de Cesare, il avait obtenu les plans par le biais des architectes. Où celui du coin se cachait-il ? Certainement en bordure de la place. Ezio posa sa planche sur une pile, puis saisit un pot de vernis.

Continuant sa marche, il jeta des regards autour du chantier usant de temps à autre sa vision d'aigle. Il grimpa à une échelle menant à une coque. Vérifiant que personne ne s'occupait de lui, il activa son don.

« _Ah le voilà. Je commençais à désespérer._ »

Auditore redescendit. Il passa près de plusieurs artisans avant de se retrouver derrière l'architecte. L'air de rien, prenant de temps à un autre un outil ou du matériel pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes, il suivit sa cible. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme en question arriva derrière un tas de longues et larges planches. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Ezio lâcha ce qu'il tenait, accéléra le pas puis attrapa brutalement l'architecte par le col pour le plaquer contre le bois.

« Les plans de ces navires volants, où sont-ils ?»

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi cette question ?» s'étonna l'architecte.

« Répondez et vite.»

Ezio fit sortir une lame secrète tout près du visage de son captif.

« Dans la tente qui m'est allouée, tout droit à une cinquantaine de mètres.»

« Grazie.»

Et de lui cogner la tête contre les planches. Le mentor veilla à le dissimuler et l'immobiliser le temps qu'il atteigne son but. Suivant les indications de l'architecte, le brun arriva effectivement à une large tente ouverte sur le chantier. Dedans, deux assistants palabraient. Ils devaient attendre l'arrivée de leur maître.

« Scusate mi, l'architecte vous demande. Il est là-bas.» annonça Ezio en pointant le milieu du chantier.

« Entendu merci.»

Ils s'éloignèrent. Auditore attendit qu'ils s'éloignent et surtout qu'ils ne regardent pas en arrière pour passer sous la tente. Il y avait un fouillis de papier indescriptibles. Ezio y jeta un œil à chacun : des calculs, des coupes des machines … les plans étaient tout en dessous. Le Florentin ramassa tous les parchemins, qu'il cacha dans ses habits puis quitta la tente. Aussi vite que possible, il refit le chemin inverse pour quitter l'endroit. Il dut encore tuer un garde afin de pouvoir reprendre ses habits d'Assassin soigneusement cachés. Ezio se mit à courir lorsqu'il fut certain d'être à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Clara vint l'accueillir à son arrivée sur la colline. Elle et Leonardo avaient renouvelé le stock de bombes destinées à incendier le chantier. La brunette était même allée en ville, déguisée bien sûr, acheter des carreaux d'arbalète et des bombes fumigènes.

« Voilà, j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais.» annonça Ezio en sortant les parchemins de sa tunique.

« Fammi … oui c'est bien ça. Tu as bien fais de tout emporter, il ne restera plus aucune indication.» dit Leonardo.

Il approcha une torche et brûla les papiers.

« Mais au fait, comment se sont-ils procurés ces plans ?» demanda Clara avec justesse.

« Eh bien, après la demande de Cesare de lui concevoir des machines, j'avais caché les plans restants -ceux-là donc- loin de mon atelier. Visiblement pas suffisamment bien, car en l'inspectant un beau jour j'ai trouvé ma cachette fracturée et bien sûr vide. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à dernièrement.» raconta Leonardo.

« Et que ça te serve de leçon à l'avenir. Plus de création de machines de destruction.» rappela Miles.

« C'est bien noté, ne t'inquiètes pas.» sourit Leonardo.

Maintenant que les plans des galions volants avaient disparu, il ne restait plus au trio qu'à attendre la nuit pour définitivement régler le problème. La journée était bien avancée, le soir ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, Ezio vint s'allonger auprès de Clara, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. La brunette passa une main dans la chevelure Auditoresque. Ezio resta ainsi les yeux clos, savourant sa présence, le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

« Ma bambina … je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue si tu savais.» murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau à tes côtés. Même si je n'étais pas seule, il me manquait toujours quelque chose. La pièce maîtresse pour que mon cœur fonctionne correctement.» répondit Miles à mi-voix.

Auditore se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire, ses joues roses.

« Et moi … avant de te connaître j'avais un gouffre dans le cœur. On aurait pu y loger la confrérie sans problème. Puis tu es arrivée. Une rencontre inimaginable, impossible et pourtant, cela m'a fait tellement de bien. Je me suis senti compris, soutenu, consolé aussi et surtout … aimé.» reprit Ezio en lui caressant la joue.

Clara lui sourit à nouveau puis embrassa sa main. Auditore se tourna vers elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille et fermant les yeux. Il pensa que s'ils avaient été seuls, il lui aurait démontré la force de son amour. Tant pis, cela allait devoir attendre.

« Quoi ?» fit soudain Clara.

Rouvrant les yeux, Ezio constata qu'elle s'adressait à Leonardo. Ce dernier les regardait avec des étoiles à la place des prunelles. Auditore afficha une mine perplexe.

« Rien rien, continuez surtout c'est tellement mignon.» répondit le peintre euphorique.

Eeeeh ouiiii … Clara et Ezio échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de l'inventeur, comme souvent lorsqu'ils commençaient à se câliner ou à se chuchoter des mots tendres. Le reste du monde passait à la trappe.

« Bah quoi, faut pas vous arrêter pour moi ! C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit dans la confrérie.» reprit Leo.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?» s'inquiéta un peu Ezio.

« Votre couple en fait rêver plus d'une. Vous n'hésitez jamais à vous donner des marques d'affection, et vous avez l'air si heureux d'être ensemble … et même si les gars ne le disent pas ouvertement, certains vous observent avec envie.» raconta Leonardo.

Ezio et Clara rougirent. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être ainsi, après avoir tellement dû se retenir la première fois … après avoir cru ne jamais se revoir. Et quand on est un Assassin, tout peut très vite cesser du jour au lendemain. Ils profitaient donc au maximum de l'autre. Le couple s'entre-regarda, puis haussa les épaules.

* * *

 _Su serioso = je suis sérieux_

 _Fammi = montre-moi_


	7. Feu de joie et pari

**Le trio en finit avec leur ennemi. Mais** **à peine rentrée,** **un nouveau défi attends Clara. Heureusement elle trouve une alliée.**

* * *

Notre trio passa tranquillement le reste de la journée à l'abri dans leur petite clairière, organisant tout de même des tours de gardes par précaution. La nuit venue, Miles et Da Vinci disposèrent des torches enflammées afin de délimiter la piste de décollage. Finalement, Ezio avait proposé de remplacer son ami, ce que ce dernier avait accepté avec joie. Clara serait aux commandes et le Florentin au gouvernail. Ils patientèrent une heure de plus, puis Ezio donna le signal du départ. La nouvelle voile fut hissée. Le vent poussa la barque, qui gagna de la vitesse.

Les ailes furent déployées. L'engin arriva en bout de piste et prit son envol. Les Assassins utilisèrent leur vision d'aigle. Le chantier était tout proche de la colline choisie pour le décollage. Miles attrapa une première bombe alcoolisée. Approchant la mèche d'une torche elle enflamma celle-ci puis la largua au-dessus d'un navire. Une gerbe de flammes signala que le feu démarrait. Clara avait lâché un petit sac de vernis juste à côté, augmentant le combustible. La brune fit de même au-dessus d'une pile de toile. Tant qu'elle y était, elle lança quelques flèches enflammées, histoire que le feu pénètre au cœur des coques. Petit à petit, plusieurs foyers émergèrent. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à dévorer le bois des coques.

Voilà qui arrangea nos héros. La chaleur des flammes servait à soutenir le vol de leur engin. Une cloche sonna soudain à toute volée. Un peu tard, l'incendie avait prit une sacrée ampleur.

« Parfait, excellent travail bambina mia.» commenta Ezio.

« Grazie mille mentore. Ça va être marrant d'éteindre tout ça.»

Ezio fit faire un demi-tour à la barque. Il était temps de se poser. La lumière du gigantesque incendie lui permit de trouver une prairie où atterrir. Clara replia les ailes. Le bateau volant se posa gentiment sur l'herbe. Leonardo les rejoignit, et mit le feu à son invention. Auditore siffla les chevaux. Ils iraient camper plus loin puis quitteraient le royaume de Naples dès le lendemain.

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio fut de retour à Rome. Leonardo retrouva avec bonheur son atelier en dépit du désordre qui y régnait encore. Il remercia ses amis avec effusion. Ezio et Clara retrouvèrent l'Île Tibérine et la confrérie qui les accueillit avec joie.

« Contente de te revoir mon frère.» fit Claudia.

« Moi aussi Claudia. Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ?» répondit Ezio.

« Rien à signaler. Bonjour Clara. Heureuse de te revoir également.»

« Bonjour Claudia. Pareil pour moi.» sourit la brune.

Ezio prit les dernières nouvelles du front pendant que Clara rangeait quelques armes.

« Voilà j'ai terminé. Je te fais encore monter d'un cran avec la dernière mission en date, bambina mia.» dit Ezio.

« Merci. Bon, et maintenant je vais me reposer un peu. En dehors de toi je n'y suis pour personne.»

Clara alla s'affaler sur une banquette. Elle poussa un soupir, se cala du mieux qu'elle put et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Ezio entendit des éclats de voix en revenant au repaire.

« _On dirait la voix de Clara et celle de Machiavelli, et Claudia également … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Il suivit ce qui semblait être une dispute. Il découvrit ainsi Clara et Claudia toutes deux face à un Niccolo menton relevé.

« Je dis simplement que la place reconnue des femmes est bien souvent en cuisine.» dit Machiavelli.

« Ouais, parce que si on compte sur les hommes on risque fort de crever de faim.» rétorqua Claudia.

« En tout cas, vous savez pourquoi ce sont les femmes qui vivent le plus longtemps ?» lança Clara.

« Non pourquoi ?» fit Niccolo.

« Parce que c'est justement dans la cuisine que se trouvent tous les couteaux.»

« Ha !» s'exclama Claudia amusée.

« Tsss.» commenta Niccolo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?» demanda Ezio.

« Ah Ezio quel soulagement. Si tu veux bien calmer le jeu ici.» fit son camarade.

« C'est ça, allez donc pleurer dans les jupes de mon frère.» lança Claudia.

« Sache Claudia que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre.»

Auditore soupira. Tel qu'il connaissait son conseiller, il avait encore dû émettre une remarque sexiste qui était tombée dans les mauvaises oreilles.

« Naaah, juste d'une femme pour s'occuper de tout le reste. Sans quoi je me demande bien comment vous pourriez survivre.» lança Clara sardonique.

« J'ai très bien survécu tout seul merci. Les hommes savent très bien prendre soin d'eux-même. »

Ezio fit signe à son conseiller pour qu'il coupe court à la conversation avant que cela ne dérape.

« Ça doit expliquer la présence de votre servante. Permettez que j'émette des doutes : je vous parie 500 florins que si on vous lâche dans une maison tout seul, vous tiendrez pas une semaine.» reprit Miles.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu crois ça ?» dit Machiavelli.

« Et comment. Avec toutes les tâches ménagères à faire de A à Z. Je suis certaine que vous allez crier grâce à genoux.»

« Je relève le défi.»

Trop tard, le v'là le dérapage. Connaissant le caractère des demoiselles, Ezio tenta de dissuader son ami. Peine perdue.

« Pari tenu !» s'exclamèrent les filles.

Niccolo demanda dans quelle maison elles souhaitaient qu'il s'installe pour cette semaine. Clara proposa celle qu'elle occupait avec son compagnon à Florence. Cela ferait quelqu'un pour l'entretenir. Machiavelli se déclara satisfait, et annonça aller préparer ses bagages. Les deux brunettes se retirèrent.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, Niccolo. Je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter : quand ma sœur s'allie avec ma bambina, ce n'est pas triste. Demande aux apprentis.» avertit Ezio.

« Rassure-toi Ezio, ce ne sont pas de simples femmes qui vont m'effrayer.» répondit dédaigneusement Machiavel.

« Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour elles tu sais. N'oublie pas que c'est l'une d'entre elles qui t'as mis au monde.» lança Auditore.

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien.»

Ezio en doutait. Il en doutait même beaucoup. Surtout quand il revit les filles avec un air de pure délectation sur le visage. Il soupira. Tant pis, il avait prévenu son ami. Les brunes accompagnèrent leur nouveau domestique jusqu'à Florence. Ils arrivèrent à la riante demeure en fin de journée.

« Bien ! Voici pour ce soir : vous allez préparer votre repas tout seul. Votre chambre aussi. Il est bien entendu qu'en tant que … femme de la maison, on vous interdit de nous répondre, sinon gare.» annonça Clara.

« Fort bien. Par où est la cuisine je vous prie ?» demanda Niccolo.

Clara la lui désigna, puis le laissa aller s'installer. Elle échangea un regard avec Claudia.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour nous deux ce soir. Je doute qu'il sache cuisiner. Tu sais quoi faire pour demain ?» demanda la sœur d'Ezio.

« Oh oui. Il va en chier je peux te le garantir.» assura Clara.

Claudia leva les sourcils devant cette expression. Toutefois, cela présageait le pire pour Machiavelli.

* * *

Le soir venu, Niccolo commença par mettre la table. Claudia repassa derrière lui pour remettre les couverts à la bonne place non sans quelques commentaires moqueurs. L'homme soupira puis passa en cuisine. Il enfila un tablier, prit une inspiration puis se tourna vers les fourneaux, prêt à en découdre. Niccolo fixa l'endroit. Question : qu'allait-il préparer ? Et comment ? Avec quoi ? L'ampleur de la tâche lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de la composition d'un menu ni d'un repas. Les subtilités de la cuisine lui échappaient totalement. Le brun sentit la panique l'envahir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Et aucun doute que les filles ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

« Bon allez ! Pas de panique, tu vas t'en sortir. Je … vais me faire un potage tiens.»

Pendant ce temps-là, les demoiselles tenaient conseil sur les diverses corvées qu'elles allaient confier à leur domestique d'une semaine.

« D'accord pour le linge, mais j'en veux pour mon argent.» dit Clara.

« Mais oui t'en fais pas, il en aura une montagne fais-moi confiance. À laver comme à repriser. Ensuite, quoi d'autre ?» répondit Claudia.

« Alors, nous avons la poussière, le sol à laver, la cuisine, le linge … le marché aussi. Tu sais j'avais pensé à une chose.» reprit Clara.

« Quoi donc ?»

« Lui confier de jeunes enfants.»

« Oh oui super idée ! Je m'en charge, je vais lui trouver de vrais monstres.» applaudit Claudia.

Un bruit métallique en provenance de la cuisine retentit. Elles tournèrent les yeux un instant. Un juron suivit un instant après. Paaarfait semblèrent penser les filles. Claudia vérifia la liste des corvées, l'approuva puis saisit un panier posé au sol. Elle en sortit diverses provisions qu'elle étala sur la table. D'autres bruits de métal résonnèrent de temps à autre, suivi d'un aïe ou d'une flopée de noms d'oiseau.

« Alors ce dîner ? Il arrive oui ?» lança Clara.

« Minute quoi !»

« Rien du tout on a faim ! Alors on se presse sinon c'est le bâton !» prévint Claudia.

S'ensuivit une sorte de grommellement préhistorique. Les demoiselles poursuivirent leur repas non sans ricaner. Un peu plus tard …

« Clara, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé ?» interrogea Claudia en rangeant leur pique-nique.

« Si et je vais aller voir, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me réduise la baraque en cendres.» dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit en cuisine.

« Eeeek !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Intriguée, Claudia vint curioser. Elle poussa un cri devant l'étendue du désastre. Des bouts de légumes parsemaient un pan de mur, certains étaient écrasés au sol, une flaque d'eau gisait plus loin et des ustensiles sales étaient éparpillés. Une marmite dégageait un fumet peu ragoûtant et une fumée un peu noire. Niccolo lui, semblait fin prêt pour Halloween : de la carotte sur une joue, du chou dans les cheveux, du navet en bouillie sur le tablier ainsi que diverses autres taches de légumes. Claudia éclata de rire, appuyée contre la porte.

« Hé dis donc coco, t'as intérêt à me nettoyer tout ça avant d'aller dormir !» lança Clara.

Niccolo lui retourna un regard torve. Les deux femmes le laissèrent se dépêtrer de son dîner. Cinq minutes plus tard Machiavelli apporta une soupière. L'odeur qui en émergea lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle fit sursauter les demoiselles. L'homme servit une espèce de montagne de légumes noircis avec un fond d'eau. Claudia piqua dans son assiette et en retira une boule informe.

« Ma che cos'è?»

« De l'oignon.» répondit Machiavelli.

« Et vous savez pas que ça s'épluche ?» demanda Claudia.

« La carotte aussi pour info. Puis ça aurait été bien de la couper. Et … oh purée de punaises en gelée, mais vous avez vidé le pot de sel et de poivre ou quoi ? » dit-elle après avoir goûté.

« J'ai mis ce que je pensais pour relever le goût.» répondit Machiavelli avec humeur.

Il porta sa cuillère à la bouche avec suspicion. Et grimaça affreusement.

« Le relever ? Vous l'avez envoyé sur la lune oui.» reprit Clara.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? Vous vous moquez de qui là ? Je ne mange pas ça moi.» décréta Claudia en poussant son assiette.

« Moi non plus, c'est un coup à attraper mal au bide.»

Elles quittèrent la table, laissant le pauvre cuisinier avec sa soupe ratée. Clara rappela de nettoyer la cuisine. Niccolo jeta sa serviette et alla s'acquitter de sa tache. Ce fut de mauvaise humeur et fatigué qu'il gagna son lit. Peut-être qu'Ezio avait raison finalement. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un bruit épouvantable. Les filles tapaient sur des casseroles avec une louche et entrechoquaient des couvercles, après avoir ouvert sa porte bien entendu.

« Ah quand même ! Vous devriez être levé depuis longtemps : c'est même vous qui devez être le premier debout.» l'accueillit Claudia.

« Que voulez-vous santa madonna ?» grogna Niccolo mal réveillé.

« Le petit-déjeuner cette question. Et magnez-vous le tronc parce qu'il y a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.» répondit Clara.

Comme la veille, elles se contentèrent de mettre les pieds sous la table. Niccolo apporta du lait, du pain et du beurre. Tout en mangeant, Miles lui expliqua ce qui l'attendait. L'homme se sentit submergé par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Mais il devait vraiment faire tout ça pour la seule journée ? Elles acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble. Il déglutit. Une heure plus tard, les brunettes revint avec un chariot de linge.

« C'est quoi ça ?» s'affola Machiavelli.

Armé d'un torchon, un chiffon autour de la tête et d'un tablier il s'attaquait à la poussière.

« C'est du linge : il y a le mien, celui des filles de la Rose Fleurie, celui de Claudia, d'Ezio et des membres de la confrérie !» clama Clara en montrant la gigantesque pile.

Niccolo sentit sa mâchoire tomber par terre.

« Et que ça soit impeccable.» souligna Clara.

Elles retournèrent au salon. Niccolo se tapa la tête contre un buffet. Il prit une inspiration et poursuivit. Quelques instants plus tard, Claudia approcha par-derrière.

« Y'a de la poussière là.» dit-elle en montrant une étagère.

Niccolo vint y passer un bref coup de chiffon.

« Là aussi.» reprit-elle en montrant un bibelot.

Re-chiffon.

« Et là !»

Elle pointait un cadre. Un peu après, Clara arriva.

« Pouah mais quel sol dégoûtant ! Faut me nettoyer ça en vitesse. C'est à se demander ce que vous fabriquez. Ah ces hommes !» dit-elle.

« Et les escaliers, faudra penser à les cirer aussi.» ajouta Claudia.

« Sinon, vous pensez aller au marché quand ? Quand il n'y aura plus rien ?»

Niccolo serra les dents. Il finit sa poussière puis s'en alla faire les courses. Claudia en profita pour faire le tour du voisinage afin de trouver des enfants convenables pour Machiavelli, selon son point de vue. Elle leur promit une piécette chacun s'ils se montraient parfaitement insupportables. La sœur d'Ezio en choisit six. Famille nombreuse tant qu'à faire. Lorsque Niccolo revint les bras chargés, il découvrit les petits qui lui tournèrent autour, réclamant chacun quelque chose en tirant ses habits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?»

« La vie d'une mère au foyer, ça s'appelle. Allez hop au boulot reste encore le linge et le sol à nettoyer.» répondit Claudia.

« Mais je veux jouer !» clama un des petits.

« Moi d'abord !» ajouta une fillette.

Niccolo leva la tête au ciel. Il se rendit à la cuisine ranger ses emplettes. Les enfants vinrent éparpiller le contenu de ses sacs, arrachant un cri à l'homme. Ils se sauvèrent en emportant quelque chose et en riant. Au salon, ces demoiselles ricanèrent.

* * *

Toute la journée, les enfants vinrent embêter Machiavelli. Les adultes elles, lançaient toutes sortes de remarques désagréables, rappelaient les tâches restantes. Niccolo crut mourir d'épuisement en lavant le linge. Aux lavoirs, la surprise avait été grande de voir arriver un homme. Clara en donna la raison, et chacune des ménagères approuva l'expérience avec véhémence. Et de se lancer dans d'interminables bavardages sur l'utilité des hommes. Niccolo eut vite la migraine.

« _Mais comment font-elles pour piailler autant ?_ »

Lui avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. De retour à la maison, il mit le linge à sécher. Ses bras étaient douloureux d'avoir frotté et battu le textile.

« Le repas n'est pas prêt ? Mais tu vas t'activer oui ?» s'écria Claudia depuis une fenêtre.

« JE FAIS QUE ÇA BUON DIO !» explosa l'homme.

« Alors accélère ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de te surveiller, feignasse !»

Elle claqua la fenêtre avec un grand sourire. Machiavelli retint un hurlement. Claudia descendit vite fait informer sa complice, riant sous cape.

« Aaaah ça commence ! Bien, très bien.» commenta la brunette.

« Et ce n'est que le début.» fit Claudia en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Les demoiselles se lancèrent dans un débat sur la dernière mode à Florence. Niccolo leur jeta un regard noir en les découvrant ainsi oisives. Mais il devait préparer le dîner. Qui fut un désastre, comme le précédent. Il eut droit aux plaintes des filles, qui le firent bouillir. Les enfants geignirent dans un beau concert.

Et les jours suivants, rebelote. Le ménage, le marché, les enfants, les repas, le repassage, la couture, les plaintes, le harcèlement … Niccolo gardait son sang-froid autant que possible, mais il se demanda un soir s'il n'allait pas éclater en sanglots ou craquer son pantalon. C'était infernal, épuisant, frustrant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la vie des femmes puisse être si dure.

« Buon giorno ! Y'a quelqu'un ?» lança un jour une voix familière.

« EZIO !»

Machiavelli se rua vers lui. Auditore sursauta en découvrant sa tête. Pâle, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés il était méconnaissable.

« Je t'en supplie tire-moi de cet enfer je n'en peux plus ! Elles auront ma peau !» s'exclama-t-il en enserrant les genoux de son ami.

« Tiiiieens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?» fit Clara derrière, appuyée contre le mur bras croisés.

« À genoux au bout de cinq jours. Pi-toy-a-ble.» ajouta Claudia.

Machiavelli adressa un regard suppliant à l'Assassin.

« Bon, je crois que la comédie a assez duré, mesdemoiselles.» intervint Ezio en relevant son conseiller.

« Oh non mon chéri. Il n'y a que deux façons d'en finir : soit il admet avoir perdu et qu'en effet, la vie d'une femme est difficile, soit il termine la semaine.» objecta Clara.

Niccolo baissa les yeux. Son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup, mais … il était épuisé. Tout simplement épuisé.

« Très bien ! Vous avez gagné, j'abandonne. Les femmes ont vraiment beaucoup de mérite pour tout ce qu'elles accomplissent. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir réalisé jusqu'à présent.» capitula Nicolo.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Maintenant vous savez ce que c'est que d'être une esclave.» lança Clara.

« Et encore : il n'a pas vécu la vie d'une fermière ni celle d'une femme battue. Alors j'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon : sans nous, vous n'êtes rien.» assena Claudia, implacable.

« Donc à l'avenir, gardez vos remarques idiotes. Parce que je vous préviens : si j'entends la moindre réflexion désobligeante sur la gent féminine … conseiller ou pas je vous carre mon poing dans la tronche.» avertit Clara.

« Bambina !» dit Ezio d'un ton réprobateur.

« Ai-je été claire ?» questionna Clara en l'ignorant.

« Très claire.» dit Niccolo.

« Et vous nous devez 500 florins.» rappela Claudia.

Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Niccolo paya donc les 500 florins, rendit avec soulagement son tablier et fila bien vite hors de Florence.

* * *

 _Ma che cos'è = mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_


	8. Passage de caps

**Il est temps pour Clara de passer quelques caps, tant professionnels que personnels ...**

 **Avant-dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Vous y êtes allées un peu fort, non ?» dit Ezio en refermant la porte.

« Du tout. Il avait grand besoin de cette leçon. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, les recrues féminines se plaignaient de ses remarques sexistes. D'autant plus que certains y prêtaient une oreille attentive, au risque de créer la division.» dévoila Claudia.

« Nous les femmes ne demandons qu'une chose Ezio : le respect. Alors t'inquiètes pas que quand cela va se savoir au repaire ça devrait remettre les pendules à l'heure.» ajouta Clara.

Ezio soupira doucement. Il demanda ensuite des détails sur l'aventure ménagère de son infortuné conseiller. Avant tout, les enfants furent renvoyés chez eux après avoir été récompensés de leur zèle. Les deux femmes narrèrent ensuite les péripéties des cinq derniers jours, sans rien cacher. Ezio plaignit beaucoup son ami, en silence toutefois. Il reconnut pourtant que c'était là les corvées habituelles des femmes du peuple, les nobles étant toutes pourvues de domestiques. Elles devaient être sur tous les fronts tous les jours de la semaine, l'année et leur vie durant. Claudia annonça son départ, remerciant Clara pour cette expérience qu'elle avait trouvé fort divertissante.

« Vous faites un sacré duo, toutes les deux.» remarqua Ezio une fois sa sœur partie.

« En effet, vaut mieux pas nous chercher.» approuva Clara.

« C'est ce que je constate. Mais à présent, daigneras-tu t'occuper un peu de ton homme ?» demanda Ezio en l'enlaçant.

« As-tu été sage au moins ?» demanda la brunette.

« Je suis toujours sage.»

Clara sourit avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui proposa ensuite d'aller dîner dehors. Ce qu'Ezio accepta volontiers. Ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant non loin de leur domicile, puis se promenèrent dans les rues de Florence. Ezio conta quelques petites anecdotes familiales.

« Oh j'ai failli oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.» annonça-t-il.

« Vraiment ?»

« Si. Vuoi.»

Il lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire. Clara l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un ravissant collier en argent, orné d'une améthyste.

« Ezio ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et perché ? Je t'aime donc je peux bien t'offrir un bijou. Tu le mérites amplement tu sais.» répondit Auditore en prenant le collier.

Il passa derrière elle et lui attacha. Ceci fait, il garda les bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle le remerciait tendrement. Le couple continua sa balade. Plus tard, Miles proposa de grimper sur un toit pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Ils retournèrent à leur logis puis s'installèrent en hauteur.

« Alors dis-moi bambina, voilà bien six mois que tu es là à présent. Comment te sens-tu ?» questionna Ezio.

« Ma foi, j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à me passer du confort de mon époque. Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais je m'y fais. Il faut dire que je me suis entraînée une année durant avant de venir te rejoindre.»

« Hm hm. J'imagine que si je devais retourner cinq siècles en arrière ce ne serait pas facile non plus.» concéda Ezio.

La jeune femme se sentait heureuse malgré tout. La vie d'Assassin l'occupait bien, et elle s'était fait des amis dans la confrérie. Le plus important étant qu'elle et Ezio étaient désormais ensemble. La brunette repensa à ses parents, espérant qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour sa décision. Il faudrait penser à les revoir un de ces jours. Parlant du futur, il lui restait une tâche importante à réaliser.

« Tu me fais penser à propos du futur, que je dois encore trouver un moyen d'avertir nos camarades d'une traîtrise à venir.» souleva Clara.

« Tu as choisi le moyen de les prévenir ?» questionna Auditore.

« L'idée du message transmis de mentor en mentor me paraît bonne. Si je l'enterre quelque part, je prends le risque qu'il soit découvert trop tôt, ou qu'il se dégrade.»

« Va bene, bambina mia. Tu me le donneras quand tu voudras. En attendant, maintenant le soleil est presque couché, que dirais-tu que nous en fassions autant ?» reprit Ezio en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

« Oh je connais ce regard ! La soirée n'est pas terminée, n'est-ce pas ?» sourit Clara.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher, amore mio.»

* * *

Le jour suivant, la nouvelle du pari perdu de Machiavelli se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la confrérie. Niccolo écopa du regard triomphant des femmes, et celui compatissant des hommes. En tout cas, tout le monde enregistra qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer Claudia et Clara. Chacune était dotée d'une personnalité indépendante, et ne craignait pas de rentrer dans le lard à l'occasion. Machiavelli choisit d'éviter de se montrer pendant un certain temps, préférant laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts. Notamment lorsque l'histoire parvint aux oreilles de La Volpe et de Bartolomeo. Le renard attrapa un fou rire en imaginant son camarade affublé d'un tablier et d'un chiffon autour de la tête, D'Alviano clama que le monde devenait fou.

En dehors de cet épisode, la vie reprit son cours à la confrérie. Ezio continuait d'observer le travail de chacun, notamment celui de la prunelle de ses yeux. Il la laissait partir de temps à autre sans lui, mais veillait à ce que seules les recrues féminines l'accompagnent. Pas fou le zigue. Quelque temps plus tard, il jugea qu'il était temps d'introniser la jeune femme.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis prête ?» s'enquit Clara.

« Ma natulramente bambina mia. Tu l'es depuis le début pour moi.» répondit Ezio en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

« Entendu. Merci de ton soutien, amore mio.»

Ezio sourit : il adorait la façon dont elle faisait rouler ses r. La cérémonie eut lieu le lendemain. Clara passerait en même temps d'une autre recrue. Ezio prononça la phrase rituelle, Machiavelli à ses côtés. Clara s'avança ensuite au milieu de l'allée. En revoyant son ancien domestique, elle lui lança un regard moqueur. Niccolo roula des yeux. Ezio attrapa la pince chauffée.

« J'aurais préféré une bague ordinaire, m'enfin bon.» commenta en Clara tendant l'annulaire.

« Un jour qui sait.» répondit Ezio avec un clin d'œil.

Clara ferma les yeux et serra les dents sous la morsure bouillante de la pince. Ezio lui prit ensuite la main et déposa un baiser dessus. Miles céda ensuite la place à son camarade. Auditore vint la rejoindre un instant après.

« Bienvenue officiellement dans la confrérie, bambina mia.» dit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Merci. C'est sympathique ce genre de rituel.»

« Il ne se pratique plus à ton époque ?»

« Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la question.» répondit Clara.

Clara songea qu'elle ignorait totalement comment cela se passait à son époque. La brûlure avait-elle était remplacée ou bien était-elle encore en vigueur ?

« Ça va tu n'as trop mal au doigt ma bambina ?» s'enquit Ezio.

« Si, mais t'inquiètes ça va passer. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine tu sais.» sourit la brune.

Sur un autre ton, elle annonça avoir rédigé son message à l'attention des Assassins du futur. Elle remit donc à son homme une lettre cachetée au nom de William Miles. Avec l'espoir d'éviter une purge. Ezio la prit. Il la dissimulerait dans le repaire, après avoir demandé à Machiavelli de la remettre au prochain mentor si jamais il disparaissait, avec la consigne de ne jamais l'ouvrir, juste de la transmettre de chef en chef. Niccolo accepta. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Clara saurait si son idée avait fonctionné lorsqu'elle retournerait voir ses parents. Elle ne savait pas encore quand, mais le cher Ezio lui en fournit l'occasion un soir de juin, soit quelques mois plus tard.

Le Florentin invita sa compagne à venir dîner en ville. Clara l'avait trouvé un peu absent et nerveux la journée durant. Que mijotait-il ? Elle mit cette question de côté pour profiter de la soirée. Le repas fut délicieux. Ezio l'amena ensuite dans un jardin. Le Florentin l'amena près d'un bassin puis s'arrêta. Clara lui rentra dedans.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle la sortie d'un certain bal vénitien.» dit-elle.

« Ah oui, en moins violent cependant.»

Cela s'était produit lors du premier séjour de Clara, alors qu'ils recherchaient des parchemins destinés à localiser la pomme de cristal responsable de l'arrivée de la brune. Le duo d'Assassins s'était introduit dans la demeure d'un notable organisant un bal. Poursuivis par les gardes, ils avaient terminé au bord d'une pente. Miles avait percuté Ezio, et tous deux avaient dévalé la pente dans un superbe roulé-boulé. Quand elle y repensait, Clara en riait encore. En attendant, elle vit Ezio poser un genou à terre.

« _Woh pitaing._ » songea-t-elle.

Était-ce bien ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Clara Miles, veux-tu m'épouser ?» demanda Ezio.

Ah oui, c'était bien ça. Ladite Miles resta à le fixer les yeux ronds cinq bonnes secondes, avant répondre par un grand oui puis de finir dans ses bras. Ezio lui passa un anneau d'argent au doigt, cachant la brûlure de la confrérie.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne te comportais pas comme d'habitude.» dit-elle en le regardant.

« Si … mais Clara, il y a une chose qui me tient à cœur. Je voudrais rencontrer tes parents afin de leur demander ta main. Je ne sais pas si cela se fait, mais ici oui.» annonça Ezio.

« Entendu, je cherchais justement une occasion d'aller leur rendre visite.» accepta la brune.

Ezio la remercia, puis l'enjoignit à continuer leur promenade.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Clara sortit la pomme de cristal tout en tenant la main d'Ezio. L'objet brilla, puis les expédia direct dans le futur. Miles reconnut le Q.G des Assassins. Elle repéra un téléphone au mur, et lâcha la main d'Ezio. Ce dernier observait les lieux avec curiosité. De l'autre côté, William Miles sursauta en entendant la voix de sa fille. Elle lui demanda de venir la rejoindre. Ce dernier acquiesça puis raccrocha rapidement. Ensuite, il se rendit presque en courant à l'endroit où la pomme de cristal avait été entreposée jusqu'au départ de son enfant.

Clara lui sourit en le revoyant. Durant un moment, William lutta pour garder son sang-froid. Finalement, il se précipita vers sa fille qu'il enlaça.

« Clara, ma petite.» dit-il, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Bonjour ou bonsoir papa. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir.» répondit Clara.

William la relâcha et contempla un instant son visage.

« Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de ton retour ?» s'enquit Miles senior.

« Une petite annonce à vrai dire.» répondit la brunette en se tournant vers son fiancé.

William marqua un temps d'arrêt en le découvrant. Était-ce bien … mais oui, il avait visionné une des mémoires de sa fille sur l'époque de la renaissance italienne. Ezio déglutit, puis se redressa. Clara s'écarta pour le laisser en face à face avec son paternel.

« Monsieur Miles, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous demander quelque chose de très important. J'ai en effet l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille.»

Clara s'était chargée d'apprendre son texte à Ezio dans la langue de son père. William arrondit les yeux un instant. Il se redressa à son tour.

« La main de ma fille, rien que ça. Et qu'en est-il de votre situation actuelle ?» demanda-t-il.

Ezio lança un regard peu assuré à Clara. Il n'avait pas comprit ce que lui demandait William. De plus l'attitude de ce dernier lui faisait craindre un refus. Ils étaient là davantage pour la forme, sachant que Miles ne pourrait pas réellement empêcher cette union. Enfin, il restait un père.

« Papa … Ezio ne parle pas notre langue. Et puis ça suffit le sketch du mâle dominant là. Mais pour répondre à ta question, il a reconstruit Rome tout entière et gère donc son économie. C'est l'homme le plus riche du coin si tu préfères. Sans parler du fait que c'est un maître Assassin, à la tête de la confrérie. Ça ira comme pedigree ?» lança Clara.

« Tu n'as pas changé, ma fille. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est d'accord.» céda William.

« En Italien steuplait.»

Clara lui souffla les mots à l'oreille. Ezio fut soulagé d'avoir l'assentiment de Miles père. À présent, s'agissait de rencontrer la mère. William fit sortir les fiancés par une porte de service et les conduisit chez lui. Ezio testa donc la voiture, stupéfait qu'elle puisse avancer toute seule. Mais que dire lorsqu'il découvrit le paysage ? Tous ces immeubles, ces gens aux multiples couleurs de vêtements comme de peau, tous ces sons nouveaux pour lui.

« Tout va bien mon cœur ?» demanda Clara dans l'appartement de son père.

Planté devant une baie vitrée, Ezio admirait le paysage.

« C'est donc ça le futur. C'est impressionnant. Je me sens tout petit.» répondit-il.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu tu sais. Tiens, je vais te montrer la télévision.»

Elle l'amena devant un grand rectangle noir, dont elle expliqua le fonctionnement. Des images qui bougeaient, en provenance du monde entier et puis quoi encore ? Ezio pensa qu'elle le faisait marcher. Avec une moue de circonstance, Clara appuya sur la télécommande.

« Woh !» sursauta Auditore lorsque l'appareil s'alluma.

Une femme présentait les dernières informations. Le Florentin approcha très près de l'écran, qu'il tapa de l'index comme si ça risquait de mordre. Il fit ensuite le tour de la télé, cherchant une explication.

« Bon, j'ai prévenu ta mère.» annonça William en revenant.

« Merci papa.»

« Je vois que tu lui fais découvrir la technologie.» constata William en croisant les bras.

Ezio tournait encore autour de la télé.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, ça me fait trop bizarre à moi aussi.» sourit Clara.

« À ce propos, tu t'es bien adaptée ?»

« Ouais, je m'étais entraînée avant. Histoire d'être sûre.»

Clara donna la télécommande à son fiancé, en lui expliquant son fonctionnement. Ezio zappa, tombant sur une chaîne musicale.

« Vous restez combien de temps au fait ?» reprit Miles père.

Clara s'informa de la date actuelle, avant de soupirer doucement. Pour une fois, ils étaient tombés le jour de l'activation dans le futur. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lors de son premier voyage.

« La journée. La pomme ne s'active qu'une fois l'an. Nous viendrons vous chercher le jour J.»

William accepta, puis offrit un apéritif au couple. Clara éteignit la télévision, enjoignant son compagnon à la suivre à la cuisine. Ce dernier découvrit le frigidaire, le four, le micro-ondes. Père et fille échangèrent diverses histoires, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mère de Clara. Ezio s'essuya rapidement les mains. Clara était le portrait de sa mère Joanna.

« Voici donc le fameux Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Enchantée.» fit Joanna.

Clara fit les présentations et traductions.

« Il est beau garçon dis donc. Ma fifille qui va se marier wooooh !» reprit la dame en étreignant son enfant.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir retourner au Q.G.» annonça William.

« Pas de soucis papa, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas t'absenter sur un coup de tête. Or dire que je suis ici … c'est niet.» comprit Clara.

« Hélas oui. Je vous revoie ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez viens tesoro, je vais te donner quelques habits du coin et te faire visiter un peu.»

Ezio acquiesça, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Clara lui prêterait quelques habits appartenant à son père. William accepta de dépanner son futur gendre.

« Oh une dernière chose ma fille : nous avons reçu ton message pour Daniel Cross, et nous avons pu agir en conséquence. Car il venait de toi n'est-ce pas ?» dit-il.

Clara poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait sauvé la vie de centaines des siens. Elle se tourna vers son père et le remercia de l'en informer. Miles senior lui retourna le remerciement de manière appuyée. Il quitta l'appartement. Un peu plus tard, Clara et Ezio arpentaient les rues de New-York en compagnie de la mère de la demoiselle. Elles lui montrèrent les magasins, Central Park. L'Italien découvrit les hamburgers, les crêpes sucrées et surtout les pizzas modernes. Il y avait un minimum tout de même. La journée fila à toute allure. C'est la tête bien remplie que le brun retourna chez son beau-père.

« Tiens au fait, tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait ma danse non ?» demanda Clara.

« Celle où tu remues les hanches très vite ?» demanda Ezio d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Ouuiii. Puisqu'on est là, ça te dirait une démonstration ?»

Ezio hocha la tête, puis prit place dans un fauteuil. Lorsque Clara parut vêtue d'un simple haut de maillot de bain ainsi qu'un paréo, son fiancé en eut l'eau à la bouche. La jeune femme alluma la chaîne hi-fi, occasionnant une nouvelle surprise pour Auditore qui se demanda d'où provenait le son.

« _Oh … madre … mia._ » pensa-t-il quand elle commença.

Il ne put décoller ses yeux de Clara, enfin surtout son bassin. En effet ça bougeait vite. Ezio déglutit, serrant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ne sachant plus s'il souhaitait qu'elle continue ou qu'au contraire elle arrête la torture. Il ne la savait pas si souple à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, cela avait certainement son utilité non ? Voilà que son esprit s'emballait à nouveau.

« Et voilà ! Ça t'a plu ?» demanda Clara en s'arrêtant.

Ezio déglutit, puis acquiesça. Il dût une nouvelle fois faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Clara remarqua néanmoins son attitude, et s'en amusa. Elle quitta le salon pour revenir habillée plus décemment.

* * *

« J'ai été heureux de te revoir ma fille.» dit William en l'étreignant.

« Moi aussi papa, et merci.»

Mine de rien, William était touché qu'ils aient fait la démarche de venir le rencontrer. Joanna enlaça sa fille, essuyant une larmichette. Cette dernière retourna auprès d'Ezio qui passa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Il formula ensuite sa joie d'avoir pu rencontrer les parents de sa fiancée, les remercia pour leur accueil et pour l'avoir fait découvrir la ville et leur mode de vie.

« Prenez soin de ma fille !» répondirent-ils ensemble.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, puis se sourirent. Clara activa la pomme de cristal. Retour vers le passé. Lorsqu'il retrouva son environnement familier, Auditore ne put s'empêcher de tout comparer avec ce qu'il venait de voir. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Tout était tellement incroyable. Ah si Leonardo avait pu voir ça. Sûr qu'il aurait adoré le XXIème siècle.

« Naaaaah bambinaaaa !» gémit Ezio trois jours plus tard dans leur maison de Florence.

« Quoi ?» s'étonna la concernée.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais manger des trucs aussi bon de ton époque ? J'ai envie d'un hamburger maintenant !»

Clara éclata de rire. Elle rejoignit un Ezio tout tristou dans le salon.

« Désolé mon chéri. Je peux t'en faire mais ça n'aura rien à voir. Par exemple il n'y aura pas de tomate.»

« Ben tant pis, on va quand même essayer. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ?»

« Du bœuf, de la salade, des oignons et du pain. Oh et du fromage.»

« Je m'en charge !»

Clara pouffa de rire, et le regarda filer à toute allure au marché pour réunir les ingrédients. Elle espéra qu'il n'aurait pas envie de frites par contre. Auditore revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, puis demanda à la jeune femme de lui apprendre la confection du fameux sandwich. Miles le regarda avec tendresse : il avait l'air d'un enfant dans son impatience. La brune lui expliqua comment procéder. Ezio suivit ses indications avec application, hachant la viande puis la réunissant en un steak, la mettant à cuire tandis qu'elle coupait les oignons, la salade et le fromage. Elle prépara également une sauce pour remplacer le ketchup.

« Voilà ! J'espère que ce sera bon.» dit-elle, une fois le plat fini.

Sans plus attendre, Ezio saisit son hamburger dans lequel il mordit en affamé.

« Miam !» commenta-t-il.

« C'est donc bon.» en déduisit sa fiancée.

Elle attrapa le sien. Voilà bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé : manger un hamburger au XVIème siècle. Mais l'expérience était plaisante. Ezio avait ramené de la glace en dessert ( _ndla : l'âge d'or de la glace commence en 1500 à … Florence !_ ) Il partagea une cuillère avec sa fiancée qu'il fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Dire qu'ils allaient se marier. Ezio n'aurait pas cru la chose possible lorsqu'il l'avait connue. Ni sa famille d'ailleurs, sa mère et sa sœur commençaient à croire qu'il finirait vieux garçon. Chacune était néanmoins satisfaite de son choix. Claudia espérait bien refaire quelques coups tordus avec sa belle-sœur. Ce à quoi l'intéressée avait immédiatement donné son accord.

« _Va falloir que je garde un œil sur elles. Sinon pauvre confrérie._ » songea Ezio avec amusement.

Le mariage eut lieu l'année suivante au mois de mars. Comme convenu, les parents de Clara furent emmenés dans le passé afin d'assister à la cérémonie. Ils avaient révisé un peu la langue du coin. Ezio eut une pensée pour son père et ses frères. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient présents. Clara se chargea de ramener discrètement ses parents à leur époque, en les remerciant de s'être libérés. Ezio inventa un prétexte quelconque pour justifier leur absence. Allongé tout contre une Clara endormie, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Les alliances brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Ezio sourit puis embrassa l'épaule de sa désormais épouse.

« _Qui aurait cru que la femme de ma vie serait ma descendante ? Je me demande ce que Minerve en penserait. Si ça se trouve elle en ferait une attaque._ » se dit-il.

Il se tourna et souffla les bougies.

Ezio avait eu raison de penser qu'il lui fallait garder à l'œil sa sœur et son épouse. Enhardie par son pari avec Clara, en qui elle trouvait une complice efficace et inventive, Claudia n'hésitait plus à agir.

« OOOUUUAAAARGH !»

C'est avec ce cri de douleur qu'Ezio fut accueilli un midi dans le repaire secret. Il vit arriver une recrue masculine à toute blinde, et n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre un mur. Le bonhomme plongea sa tête dans un seau d'eau. Ezio poussa un soupir.

« Clara ! Claudia montrez-vous !» appela-t-il.

« Tiens mais c'est mon adorable époux que voilà ! Contente de te revoir mon chaton.» répondit Clara en l'enlaçant puis en l'embrassant.

« Mon grand-frère adoré ! Comme tu m'as manqué !» ajouta Claudia en levant les bras.

« Bas les flatteries vous deux. Qu'avez-vous fait ?» demanda Ezio en montrant la recrue la tête dans le seau.

« Bé chais pas moi, il apprend peut-être à nager.» répondit sereinement Clara.

Ezio lui lança un regard expressif. Il s'avéra que les filles avaient généreusement épicé l'assiette de l'apprenti.

« Quelle petite nature.» ajouta Claudia.

Ezio soupira. L'apprenti lui, menaçait de se noyer dans son seau. Le maître Assassin se dirigea vers lui, puis le tira par le col. La recrue prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous êtes priées de ne pas maltraiter mes recrues, toutes les deux.» dit-il en lâchant son gars.

« Tes recrues sont priées de s'acheter un cerveau avant d'entrer ici.» rétorqua Clara.

Claudia approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les jeunes femmes repartirent. Ezio se pencha vers l'apprenti.

« Ça va aller ?» demanda-t-il

« Je crois oui.» répondit faiblement l'homme.

« Que ça te serve de leçon : jamais de remarque sexiste en leur présence.»

« C'est noté.»

Ezio lui tapota l'épaule puis se releva. Heureusement, les tours des brunettes n'étaient jamais graves et rien dont les hommes ne puissent se relever. Par contre, elles étaient marquantes. Ezio se rendit en soirée chez Bartolomeo où il y retrouva La Volpe et Niccolo autour d'un verre. Il leur raconta la dernière frasque des deux femmes.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de les avoir fait entrer dans la confrérie.» lança Niccolo.

« Elles ont un bon potentiel et s'entendent avec tout le monde, il faut juste … éviter le sujet qui fâche.» répondit Ezio en portant sa chopine à ses lèvres.

« Mouais. En tout cas je suis content de te voir marié. Tu commençais à me désespérer.» lança Bartolomeo.

« Si. En tout cas je comprends ce que tu voulais dire : je suis moi aussi incapable de me passer de Clara.» répondit Ezio.

« Et comment ça se passe alors quand elle est seule sur une mission ?» questionna Volpe.

« ...»

« Il tourne comme un lion en cage, voilà comment ça se passe. Tout en poussant des soupirs à fendre les murs et nous décrocher cadres et tentures. Sans parler de son anxiété.» répondit Machiavelli en buvant.

Il se lança alors dans une parodie du mentor quand il s'inquiétait : son incessant questionnement, ses tapotement de doigts contre un bureau, quand il ne déménageait pas tout le local.

Ezio rentra la tête dans les épaules, joues rouges, pendant que Bartolomeo éclatait de rire.

« Effetivamente, t'es bien accroc.» dit-il.

Ezio n'émit qu'un grognement pour réponse.

« Je suis même pas comme ça d'abord.» grommela-t-il à Niccolo.

Celui-ci reposa son verre avec un regard équivoque.

« Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, te paierais-tu ma tête ? Tu mets toute la confrérie sur les nerfs à chaque fois que Clara est missionnée. D'ailleurs j'ai bien cru que ta sœur allait te fendre le crâne l'autre jour.»

Ezio afficha une mine boudeuse. Y comprenait jamais rien d'abord. Mumph.


	9. Nouvelle génération

**Embrouilles familiales cette fois. Je sais que Maria Auditore décède en 1504, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de la faire vivre 4 ans de plus.**

 **Me reste encore un chapitre après celui-là, je l'avais oublié. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Avril 1508.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement dans la demeure Auditore. La lumière passant dévoila un large dos nu et musclé. Un instant plus tard, deux petites voix tirèrent le propriétaire de ce dos de son sommeil.

« Papaaaa !»

« Allez papa réveille-toi !»

« Gnnn ! Les enfants ? Mais par où êtes-vous entrés ?» gémit Ezio en se retournant.

« Ben par le sol ! On est des enfants de sass … d'assin … enfin tu sais quoi.» répondit une fillette.

Ezio plissa les yeux. Il reconnaissait bien là l'ironie hérité de sa mère.

« La porte était ouverte.» ajouta un garçonnet, assis sur le lit.

« Allez papa lève-toi ! On doit aller voir tata Claudia et grand-mère à Rome !» reprit la fillette en le secouant.

« Maman est déjà levée elle.» ajouta son frère.

« Quoi ? Ah ben ça explique que vous ayez pu entrer. Bon d'accord je me lève. Allez poussez-vous tous les deux.»

Ezio sortit du lit puis alla ouvrir les rideaux. Il cligna des yeux en poussant les volets. Il sentit ensuite des petites mains attraper les siennes.

« Allez papa on va être en retard !»

« Ouuiiii ! Santa madonna.»

Ezio aida ses enfants à descendre les escaliers. Il retrouva Clara, dans la cuisine lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Alors comme ça on envoie les petits me réveiller hm ?»

« Pourquoi pas.» répondit la brune.

« J'avoue que je préfère quand c'est toi. C'est … plus tendre.» susurra Ezio.

Il relâcha la brune pour rejoindre les enfants à table. Ses jumeaux, Flavia et Federico âgés de trois ans. Flavia était l'aînée, une petite brune aux yeux noisette comme son père. Federico lui possédait les yeux noirs de braise de sa mère. Tous deux avaient en revanche hérité des mèches de leur papa. Et une sacrée personnalité déjà.

« Vous croyez que tonton Maviachi sera là ?» demanda Flavia.

« Machiavelli … oh qui sait.» répondit Clara.

Ezio lui coula un regard oblique. Il savait que sa femme adorait voir les jumeaux embêter le pauvre Niccolo. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête n'ayant jamais oublié les remarques sexistes qu'il avait proféré un jour. Et lui avaient valu de vivre un enfer cinq jours durant. Ezio soupira doucement.

Une heure plus tard, la petite famille faisait route vers Rome. Plus précisément vers le repaire de l'Île Tibérine, la Rose Fleurie n'étant absolument pas un endroit pour des enfants. Maria Auditore fut la première à les voir arriver. Ses petits-enfants se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Mamie !»

« Bonjour mes petits !» répondit-elle en les enlaçant.

Maria salua ensuite les parents, pendant que les enfants partaient à la recherche de leur tante. Ils connaissaient le repaire par cœur. Cependant, Claudia arriva une minute après la famille. Elle salua chaleureusement tout le monde.

« Les enfants ne sont pas avec vous ?» demanda-t-il.

« Siii … à tous les coups ils sont encore partis en exploration.» répondit Ezio en regardant autour de lui.

« Oh ils vont bien finir par revenir. Sinon quoi de neuf ?» ajouta Clara.

« Oh pas grand-chose.»

Claudia leur fit part des derniers potins de Rome, quand soudain retentit un appel désespéré. Ezio reconnut la voix de Machiavelli. Ah, à tous les coups les jumeaux l'avaient trouvé. Clara ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se former. Claudia et elle échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ezioooo !»

Niccolo parut, effectivement porteur des enfants Auditore. Flavia était agrippée à sa jambe gauche, pendant que Federico avait trouvé le moyen de grimper sur son dos. Accroché à son cou il l'étranglait presque. Clara détourna la tête pour cacher son rire. Ezio vint au secours de son conseiller.

« Allez ça suffit les enfants. Je vous ai déjà dis cent fois que Machiavelli n'est pas un jouet.»

« Mais on fait rien de mal, on joue juste un peu.» plaida son fils.

« Au contraire, tu lui fais mal au cou. Allez lâche.» reprit Ezio en attrapant son fils à la taille.

« Nan !»

Il empoigna les cheveux courts de Niccolo ainsi qu'une oreille.

« Ouille !»

« Federico ne commence pas ! Tu le lâches ou je me fâche !» menaça Ezio.

Plus loin, Maria demanda à voix basse à sa belle-fille si elle ne devait pas intervenir. Mais Clara, appuyée sur l'épaule d'une Claudia hilare, était tout aussi occupée à contenir son rire.

« Je suis désolée, mais chaque fois ça me fais rire.» dit-elle en se tournant.

« Et moi donc.» ajouta Claudia.

Ezio pour sa part, était parvenu à décrocher son fils sans trop peler Niccolo. S'agissait maintenant de dégager Flavia. Ezio tirait d'un côté pendant que son ami se tenait à une table. On aurait dit que le maître Assassin lui enlevait une botte.

« Attends je vais tomber !» s'exclama Niccolo en se rattrapant à la table.

« J'y suis presque.» fit Ezio.

Flavia s'accrocha à la botte du conseiller, et l'emporta avec elle.

« Trooophéééé !» s'écria l'enfant en agitant la botte.

Claudia et Clara éclatèrent franchement de rire cette fois, et même Maria eut de la misère à se retenir. Le père tenta ensuite de reprendre le bien de son ami, mais sa fille lança la botte à son frère qui partit en courant avec.

« Chérie !» appela Ezio en désespoir de cause.

« Federico ça suffit ! Donne-moi cette botte.» intervint Clara en barrant la route à son fils.

« Mais maman ...»

Clara lui retourna un regard sévère. Federico soupira, puis lui rendit la chaussure. Clara alla rapporter l'objet à Machiavelli. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de l'enfiler et se sauva direct. Les jumeaux eux, décidèrent d'aller jouer plus loin.

« Franchement Clara, tu pourrais me soutenir.» lança Ezio.

« Je pourrais oui, mais c'est mon meilleur divertissement.» sourit son épouse.

« À moi aussi.» sourit Claudia.

« Je crois que Machiavelli maudit le jour où il a manqué de respect aux femmes en votre présence.» intervint Maria.

Ezio hocha la tête.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la famille cheminait vers l'atelier de Leonardo. Ce dernier accueillit les jumeaux avec une joie manifeste, et les prit dans ses bras.

« Tonton Leo !»

« Alors stai bene, petits chenapans ?»

« Si !»

Da Vinci s'écarta pour laisser entrer les parents. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles pendant que les petits allèrent s'asseoir sur un tabouret chacun.

« J'en reviens pas comme ils sont sages avec toi.» glissa Ezio.

« Ah pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas avec d'autres ?» s'étonna Leonardo.

« Pas avec Machiavelli toujours. Tu es tout seul sinon ?» répondit Clara.

« Salai doit encore être dans une taverne, je suppose.» soupira Leo.

« Bien je vais aller te le chercher.»

« Tu le sous-estimes un peu je crois.»

« Oh que non. Flavia, viens ma puce on va aller trouver Salai.» appela-t-elle.

« Viiii !»

La fillette bondit de son tabouret pour rejoindre sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Leonardo vint donner un petit avion qu'il avait fabriqué pour Federico. Plus loin, Clara arriva au Renard Assoupi en compagnie de sa fille. Elle lui lâcha la main. Sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, la petite fila droit vers une partie de dés. Là, elle tira sur l'habit d'un jeune homme à genoux.

« Hey Flavia ! Comment va ma petite principessa !» s'exclama Salai en se retournant.

Il étreignit l'enfant et la souleva. Flavia entoura le cou de l'assistant du peintre de ses petits bras.

« Je vais bien, mais faut rentrer.» répondit-elle.

« Hmmm, c'est mon maître qui t'envoie ? Il est fourbe, comment puis-je résister à une aussi jolie frimousse ?» reprit Salai en frottant son nez contre celui de l'enfant, qui rit.

Il annonça son départ aux autres joueurs. Un peu après il aperçut Clara plus loin.

« Ça ne venait peut-être pas de mon maître finalement.» dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oooh allons, envoyer une enfant pour te ramener ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.» répondit Clara d'un ton innocent.

« Certo. Tu vas bien ?»

« Oui, et toi ? La forme on dirait.»

Tout en bavardant, ils firent route vers l'atelier. Leonardo esquissa un sourire quand il vit son assistant arriver avec Flavia dans les bras. Salai ne savait pas résister à la petite. Il la posa à côté de son frère, qui lui donna une poupée articulée faite par l'artiste. Leonardo demanda à son assistant de ranger un peu. Salai soupira doucement puis se mit au travail. Un rien après, les enfants vinrent lui proposer leur aide.

« Oh c'est mignon, mais continuez à jouer, je me débrouille.» répondit-il.

« Steuplaiiit !»

« Hou si vous commencez comme ça. Tiens Flavia, toi tu prends les pinceaux et tu les amènes là-bas, et toi Federico les palettes que tu apportes juste à côté.»

Les trois adultes sourirent en assistant à la scène. Leonardo parla des recherches qu'il menait sur Hermès, et son fameux nombre. Il expliqua de quoi il s'agissait, et des indices qu'il avait laissé dans certaines peintures.

« Et rassure-moi tu n'en a parlé à personne ?» demanda Clara.

« Non. J'ai retenu la leçon des machines de guerre.» sourit Leonardo.

« Une bonne chose. Je te félicite Leo, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de garder ce genre de chose.» fit Ezio.

Da Vinci le remercia. Une petite heure plus tard, les enfants demandèrent la permission d'aller jouer à l'arrière de l'atelier, dehors. Permission qui leur fut accordée. Il leur fut tout de même demandé de laisser la porte ouverte, histoire d'avoir un œil sur eux. Salai vint se joindre à la conversation des invités. Enfin, il bavarda plus avec Clara, Leonardo blablatant sans cesse sur sa recherche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demanda Clara en voyant Salai pencher la tête.

« J'ai cru voir … une étoffe là-dehors, dans la cour.»

Ezio tourna la tête. Échangeant un regard avec sa femme, ils se levèrent ensuite d'un bond. Tous deux savaient au vu de leur métier, que leurs enfants pouvaient être en danger. Ils débarquèrent dans la cour. Pas de traces des petits.

« Flavia ? Federico ?» appela Clara.

Silence.

« Regardez là.» dit Salai.

Il les dépassa, et vint ramasser l'avion et la poupée des enfants. Il lança un regard inquiet aux parents.

« Derrière vous, il y a un message sur le mur.» reprit l'assistant.

Leonardo alla décrocher une feuille plantée avec un poignard, puis revint à côté de ses amis.

« C'est une demande de rançon.» annonça-t-il.

Ezio prit le parchemin. Le ravisseur des enfants demandait pas moins de vingt milles florins, sans quoi il pourrait bien leur arriver malheur. Auditore froissa le message. Une aura meurtrière se dégagea de l'homme. Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé le responsable, il en ferait de la bouillie.

« Ah la parassiti!» siffla Salai.

« Amore, où est-ce qu'on est censé verser la rançon ?» demanda Clara, inquiète.

« Dans la campagna sud. Bien, je vais aller mettre les espions de La Volpe au travail.» déclara Ezio.

« Va, je vais aller prévenir ta sœur, que toutes les courtisanes soient elles aussi sur le pied de guerre.» annonça Clara.

« Et nous on peut faire quelque chose ?» demanda Leonardo.

« Salai, sois gentil d'aller inspecter les tavernes, voir si tu peux entendre une conversation sur le sujet.» reprit Clara.

« Immediatamente.» acquiesça le jeune homme.

Les tâches ainsi réparties, chacun alla là où il devait. Claudia réunit ses filles sur-le-champ, envoyant certaines d'entre elles avertir les autres. Les Assasins furent mis à contribution, La Volpe déploya ses espions, pendant que Salai laissait traîner ses oreilles dans les tavernes et mettaient un ami ou deux dans la confidence.

* * *

« Ouille ! Sales petits monstres lâchez-moi !»

Levant les yeux d'un parchemin, un homme observa le curieux spectacle qui venait à lui. Un homme avec deux enfants accrochés à lui, leurs petites dents plantées dans sa peau.

« Eh bien Giorgio, je vois que tu as … réussi à nous amener nos cibles.» dit-il.

« Si … d'ailleurs un coup de main ne serait pas du luxe, Felipe.»

Ledit Felipe se leva de la table où il était nonchalamment accoudé puis attrapa Flavia. L'enfant était cependant solidement arrimée à son ravisseur.

« Ahouhaouh ! Doucement !» geignit Giorgio.

« Sale gamine tu vas arrêter oui ?»

En réponse, Flavia lui envoya un coup de pied au torse. Elle attrapa le visage de Giorgio qu'elle griffa. Federico pour sa part tira les cheveux de l'homme.

« Raaaah ! Mais fais quelque chose !» s'exclama Giorgio.

Il saisit le garçonnet puis tenta de l'éloigner tandis que son comparse tirait sur Flavia. En tout, il fallut bien trois minutes pour arriver à décrocher les jumeaux. Toutefois, ils se mirent à hurler sitôt leur bouche libre.

« TAISEZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS SAIGNE !» hurla Felipe.

Les jumeaux se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre devant un mur.

« Méchant monsieur !» s'exclama Flavia.

« Mon papa y va vous trouer le cul d'abord !» avertit Federico.

« C'est botter, pas trouer. Puis notre maman elle va vous arracher la tête.» corrigea sa sœur.

« Mais oui c'est ça. Ce ne doit être qu'un gros bourgeois bien gras. Comme tous les riches.» ricana Giorgio.

« Gros toi-même.» lança Flavia.

« En attendant, tenez-vous tranquilles ou ça va mal aller.» prévint Felipe.

Tous deux se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur un banc. Les enfants se tenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, fusillant du regard les deux hommes. Après un instant de silence, les kidnappeurs servirent un verre d'alcool.

« On devrait ptêt les attacher non ?» suggéra Felipe.

« Mouais, j'ai pas trop envie de m'en approcher, mais faudrait pas qu'ils filent.» approuva Giorgio.

L'un alla chercher une corde pendant que l'autre s'approchait des petits. Ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près. Là, ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. Felipe plongea pour capturer Flavia, qui lui glissa entre les doigts. La fillette fila sous la table. Federico glissa entre les jambes de Giorgio qui se baissa pour regarder. Les enfants ne couraient pas vite, mais savaient esquiver. Leurs parents en savaient quelque chose. Sans compter qu'attraper quelque chose de plus petit que soi n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre avec chacun un ravisseur penché pour tenter de les avoir. Si bien que les adultes se percutèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent à la renverse.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !» s'exclama Giorgio.

« La prochaine fois, on les choisira gras ! Ça court moins vite et ça passe pas partout.» dit Felipe.

En attendant, les jumeaux étaient sous la table. Les ravisseurs se mirent chacun d'un côté.

« Grrr !» gronda Federico.

« AOUCH ! Il m'a mordu sale gosse !» s'écria Felipe en retirant sa main.

« Vilain monsieur !» ajouta Flavia en tapant Giorgio au visage.

Les petits sortirent de dessous la table. Il fallut bien un quart d'heure pour que les hommes parviennent à les attraper et les ligoter. Car même une fois capturés les jumeaux se débattaient comme des poissons hors de l'eau, mordaient, griffaient, tapaient. Une fois immobilisés, ils furent laissés dans un coin de l'endroit. Leurs ravisseurs allèrent se soigner un peu et se remettre de leurs émotions.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Ezio et Clara firent le point sur la situation. Toute l'aide disponible avait été déployée sur Rome. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'on retrouve les enfants.

« Parfait, je vous remercie tous.» fit Ezio.

« C'est bien normal mon fils.» répondit Maria.

La réunion se termina. Ezio retrouva Clara perchée sur le toit du repaire.

« Tesoro ?» appela-t-il.

Clara tourna à peine la tête vers lui. Ezio acheva de monter sur le toit et vint la rejoindre. Il remarqua qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux. Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

« J'espère … j'espère qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils ne leur ont rien fait.» dit-elle la voix brisée.

« On va les retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas bambina mia. Tu connais nos petits, à mon avis leurs ravisseurs doivent déjà regretter leur idée.» dit Ezio.

Clara eut un petit sourire. Elle demanda à son mari s'il avait trouvé un indice dans cette fameuse campagne.

« Non. Je suppose que nous recevrons des instructions en temps et en heure, si on ne les retrouve pas avant bien sûr.»

« Je crois qu'on devrait participer aux recherches nous aussi.» suggéra Clara.

« Alors un seul de nous ira. Il en faut un pour coordonner l'opération.» répondit Ezio.

Sa femme hocha la tête.

« Je vais m'en occuper, toi tu restes ici. Je t'enverrais un pigeon de temps à autre pour t'indiquer où je suis et si j'ai des nouvelles. J'attendrais une réponse de ta part, puis je continuerais.» indiqua Ezio.

« D'accord, bonne chance.»

Le couple échangea un baiser, puis Auditore passa sur un autre toit. Direction cette fameuse campagne sud.

* * *

 _Stai bene = vous allez bien_

 _principessa = princesse_

 _parassiti = vermine_

 _tesoro = trésor_


	10. Rideau

**Dernier chapitre, fin de l'histoire pour tout le monde. Une réunion de famille et puis rideau.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont suivi, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Un jour avait passé depuis la disparition des enfants Auditore. Au repaire, Clara attendit la venue des autres. Claudia était déjà là. Elle serra sa belle-sœur, puis lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.» avoua Clara.

La Volpe, Salai et un Assassin arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. Clara les interrogea du regard avec espoir.

« Nous avons des nouvelles.» annonça Volpe.

« Vous les avez retrouvés ?» demanda Clara.

« Pas encore, mais un des amis de Salai affirme avoir vu un homme avec deux enfants.»

« Cela l'a interpellé parce que les petits étaient accrochés à lui de manière bizarre. Il m'a dit qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils le mordaient.» précisa Salai.

« Et un de mes espions a confirmé, il l'a vu passer aussi avant que je ne convoque tout le monde. Apparemment il allait vers le sud ouest.» ajouta La Volpe.

Clara se sentit mieux. Ils avaient une piste, c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un signe de son mari pour l'informer. Le chef des voleurs avait ordonné que ses hommes se recentre sur ce coin-là de la ville. Claudia annonça faire de même avec ses filles, Clara transmit l'ordre à l'Assassin présent.

« Merci beaucoup de ton aide Salai.» dit-elle ensuite.

« Pas de quoi, les amis c'est fait pour ça. Mais en échange, je veux être de la partie quand on aura retrouvés ces bastardos.» répondit le jeune homme.

« Hmmm, encore faudra-t-il qu'il en reste quelque chose après que moi ou Ezio nous en soyons occupés.» répondit Clara.

« Ben soyez pas égoïstes dans ce cas.» répliqua Salai avec un sourire.

« Va bene, j'en ferais part à mon mari mais je ne peux rien te promettre.»

« Ajoute-moi sur la liste.» lança Claudia.

« Plus un.» dit Volpe.

De son côté, Ezio avait interrogé quelques passants dans la campagne, mais personne n'avait remarqué les petits. Le mentor décida d'envoyer un message à sa femme, espérant qu'elle en saurait plus. Il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

« J'ai faaaiiim !»

Ce fut avec ce cri que les ravisseurs furent réveillés. Les deux enfants piaillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de tonnerre ne leur intime le silence. Peu après parut Felipe, qui darda un regard noir aux enfants. Ils le regardèrent apporter des victuailles et commencer à manger. Giorgio arriva et s'installa à son tour.

« On a faim !» lança Federico.

« Vous mangerez quand on vous le dira.» rétorqua Giorgio.

« Je veux manger sinon je crie !» lança Flavia.

Les hommes l'ignorèrent, mais durent se boucher les oreilles lorsque la fillette lança un cri perçant.

« Raaah fais-la taire !» supplia Felipe.

« JE VEUX MAAAANGEEEEER !»

« Oui voilà !» s'exclama Giorgio en lui lançant une grappe de raisins.

La petite fille cessa aussitôt de crier.

« Et comment on fait pour la manger ?» demanda Federico.

« C'est pas mon problème.»

« Alors je crie !» reprit Favia.

Giorgio se leva et vint leur délier les mains, en les avertissant bien d'être sages sinon ils auraient une fessée. Les jumeaux lui tirèrent la langue quand il eut le dos tourné. Federico attrapa la grappe, qu'il entreprit de partager avec sa sœur.

« Dis, quand est-ce qu'ils viennent papa et maman ?» demanda Flavia à voix basse.

« Je sais pas.»

Ils mangèrent toute la grappe. Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini on vint leur rattacher les mains. Les enfants avaient beau être insupportables avec leurs ravisseurs, ils étaient malgré tout inquiets. Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre ils espéraient que leurs parents arriveraient vite. Quelques heures passèrent, au bout desquelles ils demandèrent à aller aux toilettes. Ce fut Felipe qui s'y colla cette fois. Il détacha la petite, mais garda un bout de corde autour de sa taille. Elle fut emmenée dehors. Là, elle resta plantée devant son kidnappeur.

« T'attends quoi ?»

« Veux pas que vous regardiez !»

Felipe se tourna en roulant les yeux. Flavia se mit derrière un buisson. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de son frère.

« Faudrait songer à écrire le message pour la livraison de la rançon.» lança Giorgio quand son complice revint.

« Tu as raison. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.»

Felipe prit de quoi écrire puis vint s'attabler. Les ravisseurs débattirent de l'endroit où ils pourraient recevoir l'argent demandé. Giorgio proposa un endroit désert, d'où ils pourraient facilement s'échapper si la transaction tournait mal. Son comparse pensa à demander de laisser le sac d'argent accroché à une branche d'arbre. Ainsi, ils pourrait recevoir leurs pièces sans se montrer.

« Et les mioches ?» demanda Felipe.

« On les rendra quand on aura l'argent et surtout si le compte est bon.»

Felipe rédigea les instructions, en précisant bien aux parents de venir seuls sans quoi ils ne reverraient pas leurs petits. Ceci fait, Giorgio prit le message puis se rendit auprès d'un pigeonnier un peu plus loin.

* * *

Ezio aperçut un pigeon arriver vers lui. Il tendit le bras et le volatile vint s'y percher. D'après le message, les enfants auraient été aperçus dans le sud-ouest de Rome.

« _Elle me demande de ne pas tuer les ravisseurs, histoire que tout le monde puisse participer ? Alors là bambina je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable._ » songea Auditore.

Il déchira le message, et répondit en indiquant qu'il partait pour le sud-ouest. Il remonta en selle et lança sa monture à vive allure. Et gare à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Quelque temps plus tard il arriva dans le coin concerné. Il mit pied à terre.

« Pssst !» entendit-il.

Levant la tête, Ezio aperçut un des hommes de la Volpe perché sur un toit, à côté d'un pigeonnier.

« Vous êtes messere Auditore ?» demanda-t-il.

« Si, et vous vous êtes un homme de La Volpe ?»

« Oui, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, j'ai des nouvelles.»

Ezio haussa un instant les sourcils, puis courut vers le mur de la maison en ruines. En deux temps trois mouvements il fut auprès du voleur.

« C'est moi qui a aperçu l'homme qui a enlevé vos enfants. Je viens de le voir il y a une heure envoyer un pigeon. Je l'ai suivi et je sais où est sa cachette.» informa le voleur.

« Perfecto. Et grazie mille. Montrez-moi l'endroit.»

Le voleur descendit et conduisit Ezio à travers un champ. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il désigna une grotte. Auditore retourna rapidement au pigeonnier pour informer tout le monde des dernières nouvelles. Il revint ensuite se poster non loin du lieu où étaient retenus ses enfants. Il se cacha à plat ventre pour observer l'endroit et déterminer une stratégie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clara reçut deux messages. Le premier des ravisseurs indiquant comment procéder à l'échange, qui la mit légèrement hors d'elle. Mais heureusement, le pigeon envoyé par son époux arriva une demi-heure plus tard, alors que tous étaient réunis pour élaborer un plan. Elle lut le message à haute voix. Volpe conseilla de partir sans plus attendre, ce que Clara pensait faire. Le groupe se rua vers les chevaux et fit route vers la campagne. Ils y parvinrent deux heures plus tard. Le voleur de Volpe les accueillit, et alla chercher Ezio. Clara lui indiqua la teneur de la demande des kidnappeurs.

« Bien, il va s'agir de les surprendre. Si nous pouvions savoir de quel arbre il s'agit, l'un de nous pourrait les y attendre et leur tomber dessus.» dit-il.

« Montons la garde un peu partout. Dès que l'un de nous voit quelqu'un s'approcher d'un arbre il prévient les autres.» proposa Volpe.

« Il nous faut un signal dans ce cas. Mais ça risque de les avertir.» fit Clara.

« Sauf si c'est un son qu'on entend habituellement par ici. Comme un loup par exemple. C'est assez simple à imiter.» répondit Volpe.

Le groupe convint du signal. Le voleur ayant aperçu une de leur cible leur donna une description aussi précise que possible. Puis chacun partit dans une direction. Ils se postèrent auprès des arbres les plus gros et donc les plus susceptibles de recevoir les ravisseurs. Bien sûr, ils levèrent la tête pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà dedans. Une heure s'écoula avant que Claudia n'aperçoive un homme venir dans sa direction. Oui … il ressemblait à un des types décrits.

« _Et le voilà qui grimpe. Ce doit être lui._ »

Vite elle lança le signal, veillant toutefois à ce qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à un cri humain. Un peu après, Claudia vit la végétation bouger autour d'elle. En silence, ses amis et famille se rapprochaient. Clara pour sa part, grimpa dans l'arbre par-derrière. Elle avisa l'homme caché dans les feuillages, qui attendait tranquillement en balançant une jambe. Refrénant sa colère, elle approcha de lui. Avisant une branche au-dessus d'eux, elle sauta après puis poussa l'homme dans le vide. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Giorgio se retrouva entouré d'hommes et de femmes visiblement très en colère. Ezio s'approcha de lui puis le souleva par le col.

« Combien êtes-vous à avoir kidnappés mes enfants ?» demanda-t-il.

« De … de quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur !»

Ezio le tourna alors vers sa femme juste derrière, en lui maintenant une main dans le dos. Clara lui administra une série de gifles vigoureuses.

« Réponds ou je te castre !» s'exclama-t-elle en sortant une lame secrète.

« Mais vous êtes qui ?» demanda Giorgio.

« Des Assassins. Alors tu ferais mieux de nous dire pour qui tu travailles et le nombre de tes complices.» répondit Clara avec un sourire sadique.

Comme tout le monde à Rome, Giorgio avait entendu parler des Assassins, enfin surtout un en particulier. Mais ni lui ni Felipe n'avaient fait le rapprochement entre lui et celui qui avait reconstruit la cité.

« Pitié ! Nous … nous ne savions pas ! On croyait demander de l'argent à un riche bourgeois c'est tout !» répondit le captif.

« Réponds aux questions avant que je ne demande à mon mari de régler ton cas !» siffla Clara les yeux flamboyants de haine.

« Nous … nous ne sommes que deux. On ne travaille pas pour quelqu'un en particulier, on pensait faire un bon coup c'est tout, je vous jure, pitié !»

Clara le fixa un instant.

« Bien, nous vous le laissons.» décida-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres.

« Avec plaisir !» sourit Claudia.

Salai juste à côté fit craquer ses phalanges. Pendant ce temps, Ezio conduisit Clara près de la grotte où étaient retenus les jumeaux.

* * *

Dedans, Felipe trouvait que son camarade était bien long. La transaction s'était-elle mal passée et avait-il été capturé ? Sans doute devait-il s'en assurer, d'autant plus qu'il risquait de le dénoncer. Il se leva, vérifia que les prisonniers étaient bien attachés et sortit. Mais soudain, il se prit un poing en pleine figure qui l'envoya au sol.

« Bien le bonjour, vermine.» entendit-il.

Felipe découvrit un homme de haute taille vêtu de blanc, une capuche sur la tête. À ses côtés, une belle femme vêtue de manière similaire.

« Alors c'est toi le crétin qui a enlevé nos enfants ?» dit-elle.

Il arrondit les yeux, puis fit volte-face. S'il parvenait à rejoindre les gosses il pourrait faire pression pour s'en sortir. Mais il avait compté sans la rapidité légendaire d'Ezio. L'Assassin le rattrapa vite fait et lui planta sa lame secrète dans le dos. Il le laissa tomber comme un sac à patates. Clara de son côté, le rejoignit puis passa devant.

« Maman ! Papa !»

« Oh les enfants, vous voilà !» s'exclama Clara.

Elle accourut vers eux et trancha leur liens. Elle les serra ensuite contre elle. Ezio approcha à son tour pour étreindre ses petits. Le couple sortit de la grotte en portant chacun un enfant. Leurs amis vinrent à leur rencontre, chacun soulagé de les retrouver sains et saufs.

« Et l'autre kidnappeur ?» demanda Clara.

« Mort, et son complice ?» répondit Claudia.

« Pareil.»

« Oh, je lui aurais bien collé une rouste à celui-là aussi. Tant pis.» fit Salai sur le ton de la conversation.

« En tout cas nous vous remercions du fond du cœur pour votre aide.» reprit Clara.

« Moi je n'ai fais qu'aider ma famille.» lança sa belle-sœur.

« Et moi des amis.» ajouta Salai.

« Moi j'avais une dette envers Ezio.» compléta Volpe.

« Et la voici entièrement remboursée mon ami.» dit celui-ci.

Le groupe retourna au repaire des Assassins, où Maria retrouva ses petits-enfants avec soulagement. Clara rappela les membres de la confrérie, Volpe ses voleurs et Claudia ses filles. Salai alla informer Leonardo de l'heureux dénouement de l'affaire. Le peintre vint aussitôt au repaire lui aussi revoir les jumeaux. Un peu après, la famille annonça son départ pour Florence. Dans la soirée, Clara et Ezio se réunirent au salon pendant que les enfants se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance cette fois. Ces deux idiots n'en avaient pas après nos petits parce que nous sommes des Assassins.» dit-elle.

« Non en effet. À ce sujet, je songe à me retirer de la confrérie. J'y pense depuis un moment déjà. Si tu souhaites toujours en faire partie, je peux te passer le commandement.» annonça Ezio.

« Ça je ne sais pas. Que prévois-tu de faire une fois ta retraite prise ?»

« Je gère toujours l'économie de Rome, et j'ai quelques investissements ici à Florence, donc les revenus ne seront pas un problème.»

« C'est drôle je te ne vois pas du tout en homme au foyer.» sourit Clara.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas le genre à rester bien gentiment à la maison, bambina mia.» rétorqua Ezio avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai. Ma foi je ne sais pas trop en ce qui me concerne. Je vais peut-être diriger la confrérie avec Claudia un moment, ça me donnera le temps de réfléchir.» répondit-elle.

« À ta guise bambina mia.» convint Ezio.

Le maître Assassin fit part de sa décision à la confrérie une semaine plus tard. Claudia prit moyennement bien la nouvelle, mais elle comprenait que tous deux veuillent se consacrer à leur famille. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite de diriger les Assassins avec sa belle-sœur. Ezio se retira donc dans sa maison à Florence, traçant quelques plans pour l'avenir entre deux passages de son épouse. Les jumeaux semblaient bien se remettre de leur bref enlèvement hormis quelques cauchemars. Lorsqu'ils allaient à Rome voir le reste de la famille, un adulte était désormais présent à leurs côtés si jamais ils décidaient de s'éloigner. À l'étonnement de tous les enfants ne bronchèrent pas.

* * *

Un jour, la mère d'Ezio remit une lettre à son fils. Elle avait été écrite par son père un an avant la naissance de celui-ci. Giovanni y exprimait son désir de retrouver une bibliothèque, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'Altaïr. D'après lui, elle se trouverait à Constantinople.

« Je te remercie maman, mais c'est plutôt à Clara ou Claudia que tu aurais dû donner cette lettre.» fit Ezio.

« Je pensais pourtant que cela t'intéresserait.» répondit Maria, un peu étonnée.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.»

Maria acquiesça. Peu de temps après, Ezio montra la lettre à son épouse.

« Tu comptes y aller ?» s'enquit Clara.

« Peut-être. Une dernière aventure. Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? Nous pourrions confier les enfants à ma mère et ma sœur.» répondit Ezio.

« Entendu. Et je pense qu'après ça … il sera temps pour moi aussi de tirer ma révérence.» fit Clara en pliant la lettre.

Ezio hocha la tête. Il serait moins inquiet pour elle ainsi. Ils partiraient d'ici quelques semaines, le temps de tout préparer.

En attendant, le maître Assassin régla quelques affaires concernant l'économie de la cité et apportait également aide et conseils à son épouse et sa sœur. Ezio se satisfaisait de cette vie si tranquille après tout ces combats. Restait encore cette histoire de bibliothèque, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il poussa le petit portail menant à sa demeure. Il était bien tard et cette fichue réunion avec les marchands chez lesquels il avait investi avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Arrivant au salon, il remarqua ses jumeaux sur le canapé, à moitié endormis l'un contre l'autre.

« Que faites-vous encore debout tous les deux ?» s'étonna-t-il.

Ezio craignit un instant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à leur mère.

« Papa !» sourirent les enfants en se redressant.

« Ils ont refusé d'aller se coucher tant que tu n'étais pas rentré.» intervint Clara en entrant.

« Vedo. Allez venez par là mes bébés.» fit Ezio en se penchant.

Les jumeaux se réfugièrent dans ses bras.

« On n'est plus des bébés.» protesta Flavia, accrochée au cou de son père.

Ezio porta les enfants jusque dans leur chambre. Il les déposa chacun dans son lit, les borda puis leur souhaita bonne nuit avec un bisou sur le front. La porte fut doucement refermée. Après quoi, l'homme regagna sa propre chambre où l'attendait Clara. Ezio la rejoignit au lit, l'accueillant dans ses bras. Il opussa un soupir heureux. Il se sentait enfin comblé.


End file.
